The Thin Silver Chain
by 2remember
Summary: They were bound by a thin silver chain that no one could break, except themselves. Now must become a lifeline between them as they must be separated to prepare for the coming battles.
1. Prologue: Victory!

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

It was a good thing that the computer lab was three levels below the basement of the old factory, otherwise the whole world would have found out where the supercomputer was that day.

Teenagers screaming and shouting, hugging and kissing their companions regardless of gender, today was a day of celebration.

They won! They finally destroyed XANA!

Sitting at the console, watching the revelry, was Desmond Hopper, attorney at law. He looked at the others, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Sissi Delmas, and his niece, Aelita Hopper, and enjoyed their happiness with them.

There was only one person missing. The person who made their victory possible.

"Aelita, where's Jeremie?" Desmond asked his niece.

The pink haired girl looked around for a moment, then replied, "I don't know. Maybe he's still in the scanner room. I'll go check."

She left the party and took the elevator down to the scanner room. When she opened the door, she looked quickly around, and finally saw him, sitting against the wall next to the doorway, slumped down with his head hanging down between his knees.

"Jeremie, what's wrong? It's over now, we won! You did it!" she said to her love.

"No, you're wrong," he softly replied, almost in tears, "it's only just begun."


	2. Bad News

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In her dreams, she was standing on a gangplank, preparing to board a ship. She was sailing away to fulfill her dreams, her _karma_.

He stood on the dock, watching her. His eyes were full of tears because of her leaving. She stood there, on the gangplank, torn between her desire and excitement to pursue her dreams, her goals, and her desire to lose herself in him forever.

"You made this choice a long time ago," whispered the Voice of Comfort, "when you looked down that long road and saw what was coming, you knew this would be part of the journey. You could have spent the time preparing both him and you for this parting, but you allowed him to remain blind. Now the parting is here, and he must be wounded."

Tears burned in her eyes as the Voice of Comfort softly blasted the accusation into her soul. She could have told him sooner, much sooner. But she didn't, preferring instead to feel his touch, to quench his desire, and take her own selfish pleasure from it. Now, that time was done.

Yumi turned and walked up the gangplank, boarding the ship. As the ship left the dock, she saw Ulrich still standing there, in his uniform, watching her sail away.

* * *

The week after they defeated XANA was a roller coaster ride. They spent the next two days celebrating, even though it earned them all detentions for skipping class. Things finally settled down on the third day.

This morning, Ulrich was sitting alone at a bench on the campus of Kadic Academy, where he and his friends went to school. He was waiting for the others to show up so they could talk and steel themselves for the day. He looked up and smiled when he saw Yumi approaching him.

"Hi, Yu," he said as she sat next to him. He put his arm around her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, "how are you doing this morning, beautiful."

Yumi blushed and smiled a small smile, which quickly disappeared.

"I'm okay," she told him, "listen, I have to go on to class. But we need to talk later on. Bye."

She quickly got up and ran off to class, leaving Ulrich confused.

Odd and Jeremie walked up, passing by Yumi as she ran by.

"What's going on, trouble in paradise?" Odd said.

Ulrich said, "I don't know. She said we needed to talk, then ran off."

"Hm, maybe she wanted to call you," Odd said after a moment.

Jeremie said nothing. He knew exactly what Yumi wanted to talk to Ulrich about.

* * *

Yumi didn't join the gang for lunch that day, much to Ulrich's sadness. It wasn't until the end of the school day that Yumi appeared, as if out of thin air.

"Hi, guys," she said, nervously, "uh, Ulrich, would you walk me home? We need to talk."

Ulrich smiled and the couple left. They didn't walk directly to Yumi's house; instead, they walked into the woods close to the campus. They walked until they came to the manhole cover they used to duck into the sewers whenever they needed to run to the factory. There, Yumi sat down under a tree. Ulrich joined her.

"Ulrich, I've got something to tell you, and you won't like it," the girl began, "you know that this is my senior year, and I'll be graduating in a few weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I hear your family's going to throw a blowout of a party for you," Ulrich replied. Yumi smiled at that.

"Well, after graduation, I'll be going to college," she said.

"I know. Did you ever decide where you're going?" Ulrich asked.

"American University," she replied.

"Great! I didn't know that they had a school here in Paris," Ulrich exclaimed.

"They don't, Ulrich. American University is located in Washington, DC. I'm going to school in America."

* * *

Yumi had gotten the idea of attending American University early in her junior year. Like all of her classmates, she was starting the arduous task of figuring out where she was going to college. That fall, there were many representatives of schools from all over the world visiting the school, touting their programs, their campuses, their lifestyle.

She was primarily looking at schools in France, not wanting to be too far away from her family and friends, when she came across the American University table. There, was a brochure on their International Studies curriculum. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. The school was located in America, in the capital of the United States no less. Something made her hang on the the pamphlet.

A few days later, she was sitting on a bench at school, idly looking at the brochures she picked up. She had just opened the American University one again when someone spoke.

"American University? Good school."

Yumi looked up to see Ann Thompson standing there. Ann was an American, the head of the Protective Detail of the US Ambassador's daughter, Jeanie Wilkerson. Jeanie must have been around someplace close by for the red headed woman to be standing there.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Thompson," Yumi said in acknowledgment, "how do you know about it?"

"Because it's my alma mater," the woman replied, "I graduated from the International Studies program years ago, back when I was a young skull full of mush."

"I wish I could, but I can't afford to go," the girl said, "I'm not even sure my parents can afford to send me to a school here in France. I may just have to settle for night school."

"I don't know about that," Ann replied, "why don't you have a talk with Desmond Hopper? I'm not sure, but I think something might be arranged through the Kadic Group."

Yumi stared at Ann for a moment. She had never considered that possibility.

The Kadic Group was an organization that Jeremie, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, Jeremie's dad and Desmond Hopper set up during her sophomore year to disseminate information about XANA to intelligence agencies throughout the world. It also coordinated efforts by the various world governments in destroying XANA's minions where ever they popped up. Yumi's mother actually worked for the Kadic Group, helping direct information and resources worldwide.

Somehow, Jeremie managed to get millions of euros for the organization, and he and the adults were _very_ careful how they spent it. Jeremie said once he would have rather be tortured and killed by XANA than have to find out what would happen if the world found out that it gave that much money to kids. Being one of those kids, Yumi agreed with his sentiment.

But once again, something prompted Yumi, and she had a long conversation with Desmond Hopper.

"You are a part of the Kadic Group," Desmond said, "and the Kadic Group has, as its policy, a vital interest in the education of its employees. International Studies is an excellent fit with what this organization does. Unless there is an issue with you getting a Student Visa, or you have your heart set on studying somewhere else, I don't see why we can't do something for you."

When Mr. Hopper said that, it was like the Heavens opened up and the Choir began singing.

She didn't tell anyone other than her parents at first. Even then, the only other person she told was Jeremie, who probably would have found out anyway.

"It'll be great for you if it works out," he told her, "and I'm happy for you. But, what about Ulrich?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," she told her friend. She made it a point not to come to it.

When Spring Break came, she lied to Ulrich and said she was going to visit her cousin Kichi Sato in Tokyo. Instead, she flew to Washington, DC with the Thompsons to tour the American University campus. And she fell in love.

Washington was, in some ways, even more cosmopolitan than Paris was. This was a Seat Of Power, and one could almost feel that power radiate out from the Washington Monument. She toured the campus, and Ann Thompson introduced her to the Dean of International Studies, her counselor when she was in college there.

After that visit, she knew that America was where she needed to be. All she needed to do was make the arrangements.

And tell Ulrich.

* * *

No one could find Ulrich after Yumi told him about her leaving. When she asked her father that afternoon, Sissi Delmas found out that he had received a phone call from Mr. Stern earlier in the afternoon. The Sterns came by the school, picked Ulrich up and left.

Two days later, Ulrich just showed up like nothing had happened. He was sullen, more than usual, but he immediately apologized to Yumi when he saw her. He also told her that he had news.

"My parents called the day before yesterday, and they came by to pick me up. My father told me that after the school year is over, I'm being transferred to another school, a military school."


	3. More Bad News

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In his dreams, he saw them standing there, the Host of Heaven.

They stood before him in perfect formation, training. Each move was precisely imitated by each individual. When they moved, they radiated power, power like he had never felt before. He could barely stand before it.

"It is Time," a voice called to him, the Leader of the Host, "Time for You to join Us."

"But what about her?" he asked. Off in the distance, Yumi was standing there, watching.

"She has her destiny, just as you have yours," was the reply, "and she has been but an excuse to you. You have seen this coming for a long time, but chose to run from it. You passed the test long ago and are ready. Now, she has been removed. Come, take you place amongst us."

Ulrich looked at Yumi, his Love, his Life. She had tears in her eyes as she waived goodbye to him and left.

He turned to the Leader. "You are correct, Sir, I have been running, but I will run no more. Live or Die, I Will Stand With You."

* * *

When Yumi told him that she was going to college in America, Ulrich felt like she had driven a knife through his heart. He would have preferred the knife; at least then he would have died with her. He got up and ran away.

When he got back to the Kadic campus, he ran into Mrs. Hertz, who was on her way home for the day.

"Ulrich, Principal Delmas was looking for you," she told the boy in passing.

Ulrich groaned and turned towards the Principal's Office. There was no use hiding from him. Jim Moralés would probably drag him in if he didn't show up voluntarily.

When he got to the office, Mr. Delmas had him sit down.

"Ulrich, I've been in conversation with your parents, and they're concerned about your grades. While you've been an asset to the school's soccer team, and you've improved over the last two years, you have always been a poor student. Your father has been especially concerned about this, and was wondering if a more structured environment might help you improve your studies."

"Your parents are going to be here shortly. I'm not certain what he has in mind, but your father has informed me that he is withdrawing you from Kadic Academy after the end of the school year. I can only hope that whatever he decides will help you improve yourself. I'm sorry we couldn't have been more of a help."

"Sir, you probably won't believe it, but you have," Ulrich said, "I'm sorry I've been such a pain these past years and I truly wish there was some way I could make it up."

Mr. Delmas was silent for a moment. "Ulrich, speaking for myself, if there was some way I could keep you here, I would. I don't mean to insult your family, but there has always been something about your father I didn't like. And the way your mother acts..."

"What about my mother," Ulrich snapped.

"I don't mean to insult her, but the way she acts, it's almost as if she were a whipped dog. One of the things that has concerned me all this time was whether or not he was abusing you both."

"I've always put your attitude down to family problems," the principal continued, "those years where your parents seldom visited was when I thought you would finally come around. Even your taking up with Mr. Della Robbia, Mr. Belpois and the others was a gift from above. But your schoolwork never improved sufficiently, and now my hands are tied. Unless there is something you can tell me that I could go to the State with, you will have to go."

"Mr. Delmas, even if I did that, and you called the State, it wouldn't change a thing," Ulrich said, "my father has talked his way out of much worse than anything you could come up with, and you would just wind up being hurt."

Just then, the principal's phone rang. He picked up the receiver and listened. After a second, he said goodbye and hung up.

"Your parents are waiting outside, Ulrich."

* * *

When they returned to their hotel room, Ulrich's father explained the situation.

"Son, I've been concerned about you for a while. Your grades haven't been cutting it, and you've barely squeaked by on advancing. Frankly, I think that your teachers have been giving you a pass just to get you out of their hair. It's either that or incompetence. Regardless, I've let this go on too long, and it's time for a change."

"Tomorrow, we are driving out to the Ravensbrook Military Academy. I've heard good things about their program, and I think they can help you, even at this late date."

"Dad, is there any possibility at all that I can stay at Kadic?" Ulrich asked.

"No, there's not. The sooner you're out of there the better."

"Can I at least stay through the summer? I want to see Yumi off to college."

"That Jap girl? Sorry son, no way. She's alright for a brief fling, but she's not for you. You can do way better than her kind."

Ulrich barely managed to keep the rage off of his face. He looked at his mother, who knew Yumi and loved her like a daughter, but only saw the woman lower her eyes in shame.

"Look son, you've always been destined for a much more refined woman than that girl. I mean, I was always glad you found something that was easy on the eyes and took the pressure off your balls, but she can't be anything more to you than that. You'll never make it in life with one of her kind on your arm. Everyone will just think you're escorting a whore."

Ulrich seethed in silence. If he thought he could get away with it, he would have killed his father where he stood. He knew his father was a bastard, ever since he sent his best friend and brother-in-law to jail for something he didn't do, but he never realized just how big a bastard he was.

Ulrich calmed down and composed himself. He was about to do something he hated.

"I understand, dad. Look, can I at least stay until after Yumi graduates? If I'm going to Ravensbrook, it'll probably be the last chance I'll have to get laid, and I want to give her something she'll never forget."

Mrs. Stern almost wept. Mr. Stern got a smile on his face. Ulrich just about vomited.

"Of course son. I'll even rent the room."

* * *

Ravensbrook Military Academy looked more like a prison than a school. There were high fences around the campus, and those people out on the grounds marched, not walked.

His father explained that Ravensbrook specialized in instilling discipline in its students. And when one had discipline, one had everything one needed to succeed.

They toured the campus, escorted by Heinrich Krieger, the Headmaster, or Commandant as he was referred to, and it was bleak. Finally, they came to the Commandant's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stern, could you wait in our visitor's area? I would like to have a private word with your son," Commandant Krieger said.

After his parents left, the Commandant sat down and regarded Ulrich for a moment. Then he said, "you're not exactly what I was expecting, Mr. Stern. I was expecting a truant."

Ulrich was silent.

"There are generally two kinds of boys that walk through these gates," Krieger continued, "one is the truant; blows off school, runs with gangs, gets into trouble with the law, that kind of thing. They go through the program here, fighting me tooth and nail, until I either break them, or they wind up in jail."

"The second type is the spoiled rich kid. Daddy's rolling in dough, and Junior's a little too soft. So Junior winds up here because Daddy thinks it will make a man out of him, or he just wants Junior out of his hair. Some of the weak ones don't last long here. Others who think the world should kiss their ass get broken just like the truants. Most figure things out and make it through."

"You, however are different; you're not really either type. From what your father has told me, you almost fit the truant mold. Bad grades, trouble at the school. No run ins with the law, though. And also not the street punk tough attitude truants generally try to affect. You obviously aren't the spoiled rich kid. You are _hard_ in your own way, and you don't look like you expect the world to kiss your ass, like your father seems to. No, you're not really either type, but I think I see something I can work with, for the short time you'll be with us."

"Now, we can do this one of two ways. One, is we go hammer and tongs at each other and I break you. Don't even smile son, I've done it in the past, sometimes just on a whim."

"The other way is you buckle down and get with my program. It'll be hard, harder than anything you've ever encountered, but it will prepare you for Life. It will also prepare you to get back at your father."

Ulrich's eyes got wide at that statement.

"Do you think I'm blind?" Krieger said, smiling, "not to put too fine a point on it, but your father is a pompous asshole, with delusions of grandeur. It's _his_ kind I _enjoy_ breaking. Now, I don't know what your problem was at your last school, but I'll bet he figured in prominently. If you give it all you've got, you will do well here, and no one, I mean no one, will ever mess with you again."

* * *

Ulrich explained everything to Yumi when he got back, including what he had to say to his father to enable him to see her after graduation. She got a hard look on her face when he said it, more for what his father said than what Ulrich had to say, but she didn't like this new piece of information one bit.

"Maybe that's why Jeremie never brought your parents in to the group," she said at last.

"I warned Jeremie a long time ago about my father," Ulrich said, "Anyway, I'm sorry for the way I had to say what I said to him."

"But not what you said."

"No. I do want to be with you one last time, even if nothing happens. And I do want to give you something to remember me by."


	4. An Ugly Truth

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

"Momma, Daddy, I have a favor to ask," Yumi said one morning, two weeks before graduation, "I want you to postpone the graduation party."

"Why, dear? Everything's been ordered, and I'm about to send the invitations out. Why have you changed your mind?" her mother asked.

"I haven't changed my mind, I just want you to wait a day," Yumi replied. She lowered her head and softly said, "I want to spend one last night with Ulrich before he leaves."

"I see," her father said, "one last fling to send him on his way, eh? Or maybe you two are planning to elope?"

"If it were that, father, I would have done it a long time ago," Yumi flatly said, "and even if I did, wouldn't I just be carrying on the family tradition?"

"Yumi!" her mother exclaimed, "apologize now!"

"I am sorry, father," she said, "but I am going to spend the night with Ulrich. You both know we've been together, and have never said anything about it. I'm just asking you to change the date of the party by one day. After that, he will be gone, and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Before she went to bed that night, Yumi's father took her aside.

"I just wanted you to know," he said, "that if you two did elope, I would be proud to call him son."

* * *

Graduation Day was hectic. Yumi was rushing about trying to get ready for the ceremony, seemingly a thousand things that have to be done now.

Then Odd called to tell her that Ulrich had packed up and left that morning. Yumi almost dropped the phone.

She spent the rest of the day in a daze. _Did something happen? Did his parents change their minds? Did _he_ change _his_ mind?_ These questions flew through the girl's mind and wouldn't stop. Several times, she almost broke down in tears as dark answers echoed back.

She graduated twelfth in her class. She received her diploma, turned her tassel and passed another Milestone in her life. All she could think about was Ulrich.

After the ceremony, as she was walking out with her family, she saw him. He was dressed like he always did, but he was leaning against the side of a white limousine. She ran over and jumped into his arms.

"I though something happened to you," she told him between her kisses, "I thought you forgot."

"Never," he replied, kissing her back, "I had to do the most foul thing I've ever had to do for this, and I won't let it slip away."

They had a quiet dinner together at the hotel, alone. Ulrich explained that his parents were also staying in the hotel, in the next suite, as it turned out.

After the meal, Ulrich said to her, "Yumi, I want to give you something."

He reached in his pocket, and pulled something out. He opened his hand and showed her what was in it. Two rings.

They were white gold chain circlets, and Yumi immediately recognized them. Odd and Sissi wore rings exactly like them on the ring finger of their left hands, where one wore wedding bands.

"I had Odd make them some time ago," Ulrich explained, "and I was going to show them to you when I proposed. Now it looks like that day will be even farther away than I thought if would be, so I wanted to give this to you now, so you'll remember me and what you mean to me."

He took one of the rings and placed it on her left ring finger. "Yumi Ishiyama, I love you with all my heart, mind and spirit. And I will spend all of the rest of my days with you."

Tears in her eyes, Yumi took the other ring and placed it on his left ring finger. "Ulrich Stern, I love you with all my heart, my mind and my spirit. And I will spend all of the rest of my days with you."

Years ago, in a dream more real than reality, they spoke almost the exact same words to each other as they stood literally at the edge of damnation and destruction. Their bond was formed that day, and never forgotten. Now, the thin silver chain that can not be broken flared white hot in their souls.

They left the dining room and went to the suite that was prepared for them.

* * *

Yumi awoke to a noise in the night.

She lay in bed with Ulrich spooned behind her, his arm draped over her. She was about to either settle back to sleep or wake him and make love again when she heard the noise again. It came from the suite next door.

She moved Ulrich's arm and got up, not bothering to dress, for they were alone in the room. She silently padded to a door where the noise came from. She quickly realized that this was a connecting door between their suite and the suite next door. She tried the door and found it unlocked.

She opened the door a crack.

From the next room came the sounds of someone crying. This was the noise that had awakened her. She peered through the crack she made when she opened the door and saw the two people in the room. She instantly recognized them, Ulrich's parents.

Ulrich's mother was lying face down at the foot of the bed, her hands bound behind her, naked. Above her, Mr. Stern stood, also undressed, holding a belt in his hand. He had bent over, grabbed his wife by her hair, and was saying something to her. Yumi could barely make his words out.

"So, you think he's safe?" Mr. Stern said, "that nothing can happen to him now he's where I want him. Oh, no, it's not that simple, slave."

Mrs. Stern whimpered.

"Maybe I'll have them rape your son, over and over again," he sneered, "bring him back as a gay. Maybe make him perform while you watch. Would you like to see that?"

The woman shook her head violently no.

"Or, maybe I'll do something to his little Jap bitch. She's not good enough to be his wife, but maybe with a little training, mama-san could be his entertainment."

Mrs. Stern finally said something. "Please, I beg you. Leave them alone. He's your own son! Doesn't he mean anything to you?"

"He's my hold over you," Mr. Stern said, "what will you do to see to it I leave him alone, leave them alone?"

"Anything," she sobbed.

"Exactly," he replied. He straightened up, then brought the belt down hard on her back. Yumi flinched when she heard it _crack!_ on Mrs. Stern's back. She saw the ugly red stripe slowly form on the woman's back, little drops of blood welling up in places.

"Now beg," he said, bringing the belt down again, painting another stripe, "beg for your son's life!"

"Please, don't hurt him!" she cried, "you have what you want, spare him!"

The belt cracked down again and again. "Beg for her! Quickly now, I'm almost ready to go fetch her and introduce her to her new life!"

"NO!" she wailed, "she's innocent! Leave her alone! I'll do anything! I beg you!"

"Yes, you will, my slave, my plaything! You will do anything..."

He bent over her again and forced something into her mouth. It had straps, and he tied them behind her head, then secured another set of straps under her chin and over the top of her head. He then produced another object, like a small flashlight, and touched her with it.

Mrs. Stern jerked upright as if she was launched in the air by something. Her face was formed into a rictus of agony as he held the object to her. She tried to scream but was prevented by the device in her mouth. He then removed the object torturing her and she collapsed on the bed.

"More," he said as he forced himself into her, then applying the flashlight thing to her again, "give me more, much more pleasurable feedback..." They both jerked about; he in ecstasy, she in agony.

Yumi stepped back, softly closing the door, shocked and disgusted, unable to watch any more. She had heard 'pleasurable feedback' before. Jeremie said that XANA had said it when it tried killing him at the American Embassy years ago.

A hand softly touched her shoulder. Yumi almost cried out in surprise. It was Ulrich.

"Now you know the whole story," Ulrich softly told her, taking her into his arms, "this is my reality. He was grooming me to be just like that. If he had never betrayed my uncle, I would be just like that."

"But, your mother," she said.

"It didn't start out that way," he replied, "when they married, he acted just like a normal person would. But over the years, he broke her. I don't know exactly how, but he broke her. She won't even consider disobeying him. She thinks he has spies everywhere watching her and me. That weekend at the air base years ago was the first time I ever saw her open up to anyone. I've always been happy it was for you when she did."

"Did you hear what he said, at the end?"

"Yes, I've heard him say things like that a few times after the Embassy Ball. He's possessed by XANA."

"But we destroyed it! You were there! Jeremie deleted that thing bit by bit!"

"All I can say is Jeremie didn't get it all."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he does. Why do you think he's acting the way he has? He's protecting us: you, me, Odd and Sissi, maybe even Aelita. He wants us to have normal lives. He thinks he can do it alone with his Kadic Group."

"He's wrong," Yumi said.

"I know," Ulrich replied, "and you and I need to prepare. That's how come I didn't put up so much of a fight when dad pulled me out of Kadic. Where I'm going will prepare me for the next battle. I hope that whatever you do will prepare you for the same thing."

"I'll see to it," she said.

He turned her around, kissed her and said, "good, now come back to bed, the morning is coming too fast for my taste."

* * *

The dawn came quickly. They lay in each other's arms, savoring the moment, knowing that too soon they would be parted.

Finally, the end arrived.

They showered together, not wanting to part from each other yet, wanting just one more instant of that closeness, that intimacy.

She dressed in her usual attire, black shirt, dark pants, boots. He dressed in a Ravensbrook uniform. They tidied the room, then left.

Ulrich accompanied her in the limo back to her house. He escorted her to her front door, where her parents were waiting. He accepted Mrs. Ishiyama's embrace, her husband's handshake, and a hug from Hiroki. He then gave his Love, his Life, Yumi Ishiyama, one final kiss.

Then he turned, went back to the limousine, and left.


	5. A Stranger In A Strange Land

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

She spent the first night they were apart softly crying in her bed. He wasn't even gone a day and she felt as if her soul were ripped in two.

The only thing that saved her that night was Ulrich's shirt. On that last morning, when they parted, she secretly put the tee shirt he had worn the day before in her bag. He never said anything about it, so he must not have noticed it missing. When she got home, she took the shirt and stuffed one of her bed pillows into it. That night, she crushed it to her and pretended that it was him she was holding, breathing in the residue of his scent still embedded it it. She clutched that life preserver to her, holding on for dear life, until a life line was thrown to her the next night.

* * *

In her dreams she saw him, standing before her.

"Ulrich!" she cried for joy and leaped into his arms.

"God, I miss you," he murmured in her ear between his kisses.

She drew back from him. "I miss you too. Oh, this dream is so wonderful, and terrible at the same time," she said to him, "it's so good to see you, but seeing you makes the parting worse."

"It isn't the dream that makes your parting worse, but your ignorance," said a voice.

The couple turned around, and saw that two people had joined them. They were a man and a woman. They were tall, and both had long blond hair that fell to their hips. Between them was a thin silver chain, that went from the around the neck of the man to the neck of the woman. Bright blue eyes regarded them.

"Who are you?" Ulrich said.

"Who We Are is not important to you in this case," said the woman, "What We Are to You is an Example."

"An Example?" both Ulrich and Yumi said.

"Yes," said the man, "We Are what You can be, Two Who Are As One. The bond we share draws us so close, that our minds, almost our souls, have become as one."

"The bond you have can give you the same gift, if you will use it," said the woman.

They looked down at the thin silver chain that ran between them, their bond.

"Two of your friends have already discovered this aspect of their bond, and it has brought them great Joy," said the man.

"Then," Yumi said, "this isn't just a dream? Ulrich is really standing next to me, not just some dream picture?"

"Yes," said the woman, "your true selves stand here in this place, with nothing to hide."

When the woman said that, Yumi realized that both she and Ulrich were standing there naked before them. She thought she would blush out of embarrassment, but didn't.

"There is no shame here," said the man, "just as there are no secrets. That too is a part of your bond, one that can be a two-edged sword."

"You have been separated because it is Necessary," the woman said, "but now you know that you can always be together. Whenever you need it, concentrate on your bond, and the other will be there."

Then, they were alone.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, Her Love, Her Life. She placed her hand on the chain, and sent herself to him, just as he sent himself to her.

* * *

After that second night, the summer became a little more bearable. She spent her time preparing for college, for moving across the world. She spent time with her friends, savoring these last few days with them, not knowing whether she would ever see them again.

She also spent a lot of time with Desmond Hopper, who helped her prepare some logistical details for her life in America.

"One of the things you must understand is that things work differently in America than they do here in France," he told her, "one of the things that should concern you, as it does your parents and me, is health care."

"Wouldn't I just go to the doctor, or the hospital if I got sick?" she said,

"Yes, and then you would pay the bill," he replied. She looked at him strangely.

"Health Care is one of the differences in America," he went on, "the government does not fund health care there like it does here. You will be expected to cover your costs."

"But how?" she asked, "I'm not going to have any way of doing that!"

"I've given it some thought, and here is what we are going to do," he replied, "technically, the Kadic Group is an international concern. Usually, international concerns have satellite offices in the countries they serve. We shall do the same."

"What?"

"I am making arrangements to open an office of the Kadic Group in Washington DC," Desmond said, "when that is done, you shall work there as an assistant. This will give you a salary to supplement your income, and it will provide you with health insurance. It will also keep you in the loop as to what's going on in the organization."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate all of this," Yumi said, "but truthfully, I've never really been that far 'in the loop' as you say, on anything the Kadic Group has done."

"Yes, I know, and that has been our mistake," Desmond replied, "one that I will see to rectifying. Jeremie is a very bright boy, but there are a lot of things he doesn't yet understand."

"Yeah, like trying to fight XANA all alone," she said flatly.

"Yes, not to put too fine a point on it. Even though XANA has been destroyed, the evil it created is still here, and it's slowly growing. I take it you've never seen any of the information we have been receiving, have you."

"No."

"That must change. Once a week, until you leave, I want you to spend a day with your mother at the office. I want you to look over the information we've been gathering. And when we get set up in America, I want you to continue that study, and keep your eyes and ears open for any new information."

* * *

Finally the day came. Her parents threw another party, one for Yumi's friends to come and say goodbye. Yumi tried to stay upbeat, but deep in her heart, she thought of the party as an American Wake.

Her friends went with her to the airport when she left. Desmond Hopper and his wife Marie brought Jeremie and Aelita, while Jean-Pierre Delmas brought Odd and Sissi. She hugged them all close, then turned to leave. Desmond stopped her.

"Yumi, you will need these," he said, handing her an envelope. "It will take a little time setting up shop in Washington," he said, "and this should get you through until then. I've already made most of the arrangements, but you will have to sign those documents at the bank and show them your passport. The main office is close to the school, I checked. Good luck Yumi, and keep in contact."

Yumi nodded and went through the security checkpoint. Her friends waived and carried on until she was out of sight.

When she got to the gate, she looked at what Desmond gave her. Inside was a document, a signature card for a bank account. The account was in the name of the Kadic Group, and her name was designated as one of the signatories. The other thing she found was a bank card in her name. There was also a note:

_Yumi,_

_When you get settled, go to the bank and fill out the signature card. For now, give your dorm room as the mailing address for the account. There should be more than enough funds in the account to tide you over until I get the office established._

_If a true emergency arises, use your best judgment, then call me as soon as possible afterwards. Your mother assures me that you are a responsible person, except where men are concerned._

_Good Luck and stay in touch,_

_Desmond Hopper_

_

* * *

_

The next few days were a blur for the Japanese girl. She arrived in Washington DC, got through customs, and somehow got herself to American University. She checked in, got her dorm room assignment, found her room, and collapsed.

The next day was Orientation Day, so she spent the day getting oriented. She also met her roommate, Jessica Wilson.

Jessica was about Yumi's age. She was petite and had short red hair. Her skin was covered in freckles. She seemed nice enough, but unremarkable. That is, until Yumi saw some of the stuff she unpacked.

One of the last things Jessica pulled out of her luggage was a go board, quickly followed by two bowls containing go stones. Yumi smiled, _oh yes, I think we'll be good friends..._

_

* * *

_

A few days later, Yumi went to the bank to turn in the documents Mr. Hopper had given her. She showed the man at the bank her identification, signed the documents and turned them over. The man checked to see that everything was in order, then smiled.

"Alright, that's it, Ms. Ishiyama. I was also instructed to give you this."

With that, he handed Yumi a key,

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a safe deposit box key. Mr. Hopper arranged to have it set up when he set everything else up. The signature card for the account also acts as a signature card for the box. He also wanted me to tell you to go open the box when you came in."

With that, the man took Yumi to where the safe deposit boxes were stored in the vault. They went to her box, where she gave the man the key. He opened it and pulled the container out. It was a large, deep box.

The man then took Yumi to a room, set the box down and went to leave.

"When you're done, close the box up and let me know, and I'll put it away." With that, he left.

Yumi opened the box. Inside was what looked like a cell phone, but it was unlike any she had ever seen before. Compared to cell phones she was used to, this thing was huge, as big as a telephone handset. It also had a big thick antenna, as long as the handset was and as thick as her thumb. There was a note attached to it with a phone number and the message, "Call when you open this".

She picked up the phone, studied it a moment, trying to figure out how to turn it on. She finally grasped the phone's operations, turned it on and dialed.

The phone rang twice, then made some funny noises. Then someone answered.

"Kadic Group, Ishiyama," came a female voice, a familiar female voice.

"Mom!" Yumi said, surprised.

"Yumi! It's good to hear your voice! I take it you are at the bank now," her mother replied.

"Yes, but what's going on? What is this thing?"

"It is a satellite phone," came another voice, Desmond Hopper's, "You should be able to reach us anywhere in the world with that phone, so don't lose it."

"Thanks, but why do I need it?" she asked.

"As I explained earlier, you will need to keep your eyes and ears open for any information about XANA's followers. If something comes up, use that phone to call in. It is a secure phone, so no one will be able to overhear your conversations. Also, you need a phone so you can keep in contact with family and friends."

"Mr. Hopper, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you," Yumi said.

"If things work I the way I would like them to, you will be repaying me, and all of us, with interest. Now, there is another thing. In the box is a folder, do you see it?"

Yumi looked in the box and saw it. "Yes, sir, it's here," she replied.

"Good. I want you to take it with you and read it. You will need to know the information it contains."

"What is it?"

"A dossier on your partner."

"Partner!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yes, he has been with the Kadic Group for a while now, working mostly as a consultant, helping us get set up and running. He is returning to America now, and will be the front man for the Kadic Group in the USA."

Yumi opened the folder. There was a picture inside of a somewhat older man, wearing the uniform of the United States Marines. For a moment, she thought it was Taylor Thompson, Jeremie's friend, but it wasn't. The man did look familiar though, but she couldn't place him, until she read his name.

General Allen Maxwell, USMC.

"You remember him, I suppose," Desmond asked her over the phone. Yumi startled a little; she had forgotten she was in a phone conversation.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

General Allen Maxwell was the ranking officer at the United States Embassy in Paris. One of the things he was in charge of was the Embassy's Marine Guard. That was how Yumi knew the man.

General Maxwell had accompanied two of his non-commissioned officers, Ann and Taylor Thompson, out to a US Air Force Base for a training session that Taylor had set up for Jeremie and his friends. Yumi and Ulrich did something stupid and got caught making out during the session, and was royally chewed out by Mr. Thompson. General Maxwell was also there, and overheard enough that he took to calling Yumi and Ulrich his 'wayward lambs.'

She also remembered sitting across from him in the back of an army truck, going to the factory the night of the Embassy Ball that almost got Jeremie and Aelita killed, the night that almost exposed their secret. If Jeremie hadn't done a Return To The Past, they might never have defeated XANA. That was what Yumi remembered most about the man.

"Well, don't let that meeting prejudice you against him. He is a good man, and very intelligent. Unfortunately, he wasn't promoted, which, at his level means he will never advance any farther than he has. He is in the process of retiring and returning to the United States. He will be the public front for the Kadic Group."

"And what am I supposed to do for him?" she asked.

"That is for you and him to ultimately work out, but he is not your superior. Actually, in some ways, _you_ will be _his_ superior."

"Huh?" she said.

"General Maxwell is a very astute person when it comes to politics, particularly American politics. He is also very good at manipulating the Intelligence Community. But he knows nothing about XANA or its followers. Even the little you know is more than he knows. You are to guide his education, and direct him to areas he can investigate for us."

"Mr. Hopper, I don't know if I can handle this," Yumi said, "I mean, I just got to school, and it's overwhelming. Now, you're telling me I've got to supervise a man almost old enough to be my grandfather about something I know very little about!"

"We have faith in you, daughter," Yumi's mother piped in, "whatever you do will be good enough."

"There's one last thing, then I'll let you go," Desmond said, "have you checked the account balance of the account yet?"

"No," she replied, "as soon as we completed the paperwork, the man gave me the key and brought me to the box."

"Alright," he replied, "check the balance before you go. There should be at least two-hundred thousand dollars US in the account, if I read the exchange rates correctly when I made the transfer."

"What!"

"Yumi, that money is supposed to help set up the office there," Desmond said, "what I wired should be enough to get started, but I know I'll have to send more. That is also an emergency fund in case you get sick or injured. Once the office is up and running, I'll have General Maxwell secure medical insurance for you."

"Two. Hundred. Thousand. Dollars. And you want _me_ to have access to it!"

"Your mother always said you were very responsible with your finances. And hopefully you will keep Jeremie's handling of the Kadic Group's monies as an example to live up to. Take a little to get you started in school, and we'll get things set up once Maxwell is there to help."


	6. Master Ralph

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

After taking Yumi home, he returned to the hotel in the limo. There, his parents were waiting for him. His father tipped the driver, and put Ulrich's bags in the trunk of their car. They all got in and left. 

"So, how was the evening, son?" his father asked once they were on the road.

"Quiet," Ulrich flatly replied.

"That's not what I heard," came the reply, "I'll have to admit, you sure can pick 'em, son! She was a real screamer! You two sure got the old man's blood circulating last night, that's for sure!" He laughed at that last remark.

_Great, _Ulrich thought to himself,_ not only is my father a bigot and a sadist, he's a Peeping Tom as well._

The rest of the drive was quiet. Ulrich looked at his mother, silently looking out the car window, looking away from her husband. He could see the silent tears falling in her reflection in the glass, tears for what happened last night, and was happening now.

When they arrived at Ravensbrook, Ulrich's father turned to him. "Ulrich, I need your cell phone and your video game."

"Why?" the boy replied.

"Ravensbrook doesn't allow cadets to have cell phones or video games. Also, computer access is very limited, so you won't be wasting your time playing video games or chatting with your lowlife friends." Ulrich groaned, but dug out his cell phone and video game and gave it to his father. Ulrich then got out and got his bags.

As he set his bags down on the curb, his father rolled down his window and said, "this is for your own good, Ulrich, so use the situation to your advantage. Don't make me regret doing this for you."

With that, Ulrich's father drove off.

* * *

Cadet Ulrich Stern collapsed in his bunk. The school year at Ravensbrook hadn't officially started yet and he was up to his ears in homework. 

After his parents left, he checked in and found that the Commandant wanted to see him.

"Stern," the Commandant Krieger said without preamble, "one of the first things we are going to do with you is get your academics up. I've gotten your transcripts from Kadic Academy, and had a long conversation with your former principal.

Ulrich silently groaned.

"Mr. Delmas had very good things to say about you, other than your grades," the Commandant went on, "the one thing he noted however was you seemed to skip a lot of classes, particularly with your friends. Particularly with one lady friend."

Ulrich blushed.

Krieger smiled, "well, I know you won't be doing that here. And to make sure you catch up and get squared away, I'll personally be overseeing your studies. After normal classes each day, and Saturday and Sunday afternoons, you will report to my office. There, we will fill in the little details that you missed in your education."

Thus began Ulrich's new life at Ravensbrook. True to his word, the Commandant personally tutored Ulrich on all of the schoolwork he flunked out of, or barely passed, at Kadic. They would go non-stop in the afternoon, take a break for dinner, then work through the evening. At the end of each session, Ulrich was exhausted.

Ulrich sighed in his bunk and looked over at his roommate, Dexter.

Dexter Pennington reminded him a lot of Jeremie Belpois, except Jeremie was never as timid as Dexter was. Dexter was one of the 'spoiled rich kids' that the Commandant mentioned when Ulrich had his first meeting at the beginning of the summer. Specifically, he one of the 'weak' ones, the ones that were easy pickings for bullies.

Dexter was a freshman, and it was his first time away from home. He didn't talk to anyone; it was a week before he said even one word to Ulrich. But Ulrich was patient, and soon the boy opened up just a little.

Dexter was now asleep, after crying again. The boy didn't like it here, and missed his home. Every night he cried, releasing his fears and frustrations, if only for a moment.

Ulrich turned out his light, settled down and slept.

* * *

In his dreams, he lay in a field with her, looking at the sky. 

"I miss you," she said to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you too," he replied, "how's school?"

"Hectic," she said, "everything's so strange here. So much so, sometimes, I even forget I have to speak English!"

He chuckled. "Have you made any friends, yet?"

"My roommate is a good possibility," she replied, "that is once I quit waking her up when I dream of you."

"Tell her to get earplugs, they work wonders." She giggled at that.

Suddenly, Yumi got a strange look on her face. "Ulrich, something's wrong on your end."

With that, she vanished.

* * *

Ulrich's eyes snapped open. 

His room was seemingly filled with people, all of them wearing hoods over their heads. They were all gathered around Dexter's bed, and it sounded like a struggle was going on. Ulrich sat up and one of the figures turned to him.

"Go back to sleep, Stern, this doesn't concern you," he was told.

The gang was now leaving, with Dexter struggling in their grasp. They had gagged him so he couldn't be heard, but he was crying though it anyway. His eyes pleaded with Ulrich for help.

After they left, Ulrich counted to fifteen, then followed them. He heard them make their way to the locker room. He stood at the door, listening. There were sounds of another struggle, and then someone was punched. Ulrich heard the air rush out of who ever was hit. He quietly opened the door and went in.

One of the rows of lockers had the overhead lights on. Ulrich crept over and peered around the corner. At the other end, the group that had invaded his room were standing around, chanting. Dexter had been stripped naked and forced face down on the bench, hanging off the far end. Three boys were holding Dexter down, and holding his legs spread apart.

One of the boys, standing at the end of the bench directly behind Dexter said, "Master Ralph has chosen. Dexter Pennington will be his."

The boy held something in the air, a toilet plunger.

The other boys responded, "Dexter Pennington belongs to Master Ralph."

The first boy then said, "what shall it be then, rough or smooth?"

"Rough! Rough! Rough!" was the chant in reply.

The first boy responded, "then it shall be rough, truly rough."

The rest laughed as the first boy approached Dexter.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Ulrich hollered, stepping into their view.

The first boy looked up. "Stern, this is none of your affair. Just turn around and leave, and you won't get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without my roommate," Ulrich said flatly.

"So, maybe Master Ralph wasn't the first to pop the top off this can," the boy sneered, "you two got a submarine between you?"

"Submarine?"

"Yeah, something long, hard and full of semen." The rest of the gang laughed.

"No, nothing like that," Ulrich replied, "but even if we did, at least I've got one. I'm not the one that has to use a plunger to do my raping."

"Just for that, Stern," said the first boy, the leader, "you can meet Master Ralph too."

With that, the gang turned and advanced on Ulrich.

Ulrich leaped to meet them.

* * *

"Mr. Stern, would you care to explain why we are here this evening?" Commandant Krieger's voice was polite, but angry. He and Ulrich were standing in the locker room. The police had just escorted the last of the disciples of 'Master Ralph' out in restraints. Dexter had been taken to the Infirmary. 

"Sir, these _cadets_ broke into my room earlier this evening and took my roommate," Ulrich said, standing at attention, even though the injuries he received sent bolts of pain up and down him, "they removed him to the locker room, where they prepared to rape him with a toilet plunger. They were going on and on about 'Master Ralph' the whole time. I followed them, confronted them, and we got into a fight."

"And quite a fight it was, Mr. Stern," the Commandant replied, "you do realize that there were ten of them against you?"

"No Sir, I didn't. I was too busy at the time to take an inventory," the boy replied.

The Commandant laughed, "I'll just bet you were. Stern, the penalty for fighting with another cadet is expulsion. But, given the circumstances, I don't think we'll worry about that. And as for the others, the police have them in custody now. You may well be called upon to testify at their trial, so prepare yourself."

Yes, Sir," Ulrich replied, "if I may ask, do you know anything about this 'Master Ralph?'"

"Unfortunately I do," Krieger replied, "Master Ralph was the previous Commandant of this school, and probably the reason the school has the reputation it has in some circles."

"Ralph Kepler was an East German, a former member of their Secret Police. He had a penchant for cruelty and sodomy that was legendary, even there. Anyway, after East and West Germany were reunited, he came here as Commandant, where he left his own unique mark on the place. I've heard that he did much the same thing as you saw here tonight, but on a much larger scale. If he had been here instead of me, you and Mr. Pennington both would have had your horizons widened tonight. And if he hadn't been accused and convicted of Crimes Against Humanity, he would probably still be here. Ever since I've been in charge, I've hammered anyone I've caught involved in this kind of thing. I'm in your debt, Mr. Stern, for standing up to those bastards."

"Thanks. I learned how to do that a long time ago, Sir," Ulrich replied.


	7. A Strange Friendship

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In her dreams, she saw it lying on the ground, a wounded dove.

The dove had been battered and savaged by God knows what. She was surprised that the bird was still alive, it was hurt so bad.

"The dove was injured protecting its chick," came a voice.

Miko Ishiyama looked around and saw a woman, the darkest woman she had ever seen. The woman's hair was white with age, and her face spoke of many years and much wisdom.

"What would do such a thing to this bird," Miko asked the woman.

"Her mate," was the reply.

"How could this be allowed to happen! What can be done?"

"That depends on you. Will you help it?" the woman asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't even know how to begin," Miko said.

"Beginning things is almost always easy," replied the old woman, "seeing them through to the end can be hard a lot of times. And I will tell you right now, Miko, this Healing will be hard."

For an instant, the bird changed. In its place was a piece of her nightmares, a piece she thought she had buried years ago. It changed to her daughter Yumi, and her husband Ulrich, writhing in agony as Hell itself tried burning its marks into their bodies, their souls.

"What you saw that time has happened before," the old woman said, "though in that case, the husband was a willing servant and the wife unknowing until too late. She must make the choice to be free, and if she does, you must do as much as you can to help her until Help arrives."

Miko looked again at the bird, then at the woman.

"Before All the Gods In All the Heavens and Earth, before the Creator Of All Things, I will help her."

* * *

The next afternoon, Miko Ishiyama got out of her car and walked to her front door. It had been another dull day at the office, mostly moving data from one place to another. The fact that data was classified information didn't make the work that exciting any more.

It was a cool day, the leaves well into their autumn colors. Now that Yumi was away at college, the house was much quieter; no teens coming around, sometimes at all hours; no daughters sneaking out in the middle of the night to do heaven knows what. All in all, it was boring.

She walked up to the front door and was going to open it when she heard a soft _hello_. At first, Miko thought it was her imagination, but she heard it again, _hello_. She looked about and found the source of the sound.

At the corner of the house, crouched a woman. Miko could tell it was a woman by her dress. She was wearing an light overcoat, with a dress underneath, hose and shoes. She had a scarf tied around her head, and was wearing big, dark sunglasses. The woman was crouched and leaning against the corner of the house, like she was afraid she would be spotted by someone.

"May I help you?" Miko said to the woman.

"I... I... had to see you," the woman softly said, "I... had to know if she is all right."

"Who, Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama said, "she's fine. I just spoke with her today as a matter of fact. Other than being a little overwhelmed by school, she's fine. Now, come out of there and tell me who you are."

The woman violently shook her head no. "I can't," she said, almost sobbing, "if he finds out, I'll be punished."

Miko walked back down her front steps and turned to the woman. When she did, the woman shrank away from her.

Miko sat on the front steps and said, "no one's going to punish you. No one will hurt you here. Please, at least tell me your name so I'll know who I'm talking to."

"Rachael, Ulrich's mother," the woman said after a moment.

"Mrs. Stern? It's been too long! Come out and have some coffee. You can tell me how Ulrich's doing."

Rachael Stern wouldn't budge. "I can't," she said, "he'll find out, and when he does, he'll punish me."

"Who, who will punish you?"

"Deiter."

"Your husband? Why would he do such a thing?"

The woman wouldn't answer Miko's question. She suddenly came out, rushed at Miko, handed her an envelope and ran off.

Once inside, she opened the envelope Rachael handed to her. It was a note from Ulrich, and it contained another letter. The note read:

_Mother,_

_If you can, please see that this somehow gets to Yumi. I don't have her mailing address in America, and I have no other way of talking to her._

_I would have sent this to Yumi's parents, but I'm not entirely sure they would forward it on. Though they never let on, I'm sure they're glad I'm away from her now._

_I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this. I know what will happen if He finds out but I'll be eternally grateful if you could._

_Mother, I swear before God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Ghost and before all the Hosts Of Heaven, I will free you from that man someday._

_Until then, stay safe. I Love You._

_Ulrich_

The letter inside the envelope had Ulrich's address at Ravensbrook written upon it. Miko didn't read any further, for it was for her daughter's eyes, not hers.

Miko thought for a moment, then pulled out a pen and some writing paper.

_My Dearest Ulrich,_

_I had the opportunity to chat with your mother today, and she gave me your letter for Yumi. Rest assured that I will forward it on to her._

_It seems you have misunderstood us. So that will not happen in the future, let me state our opinion of you clearly: You Are My Daughter's Husband until You or She says otherwise. You are part of Our Family now, and We Miss You, and are just as concerned for You as we are Her._

_I fully expect you to correspond with Your Wife as often as you are able. And I expect you to correspond with Us as often as you can._

_I do not know what troubles your mother, but know she is always welcome in our home._

_Take care until we are reunited,_

_Miko Ishiyama_

_

* * *

_

A strange friendship was born that autumn day. A week after she first appeared, Rachael Stern visited the Ishiyama residence again. Again, she hid and couldn't be coaxed out. But she did speak to Miko more. Not of the things she truly wanted to talk about, but other things, little things.

One day, soon after winter arrived, Miko managed to coax Rachael out of her hiding place. The woman was so scared that she almost bolted and ran again, but the cold weather helped convince her it was safe enough to come inside for coffee.

Rachael almost ran out when Hiroki burst into the room, coming home from school. She almost left again when Takeo came home. Each time Miko would soothe the woman, calm her fears.

Miko spoke to her husband and son about her new friend. She warned her son not to be so rambunctious when he came home, or at least call and warn her first. She had a somewhat different conversation with her husband.

"Takeo, there's something wrong with her," Miko said.

"Other than shyness, and being a little skittish, I don't see anything wrong," he replied.

"Of course not, you haven't been around her that much. When she first came by, she hid around the corner of the house so no one could see her! She's skittish because she thinks her husband is going to punish her for coming here."

"That's crazy! What kind of man would do something as stupid and pointless as that?"

"I know it's crazy, but she really and truly believes it. Haven't you noticed the way she doesn't look at you? There's something seriously wrong there, and we need to help her as much as we can."

"If what you say is true, she needs professional help," Takeo said, "you probably should have her see somebody."

"And drive her away? If what I think is true, this is probably the first time in years she has ever reached out to somebody, anybody. If I were to do that, it may drive her away and she'll never trust anyone again! No, we will have to help her, until she is more sure of herself and can accept additional help."

"Alright, what must I do?"

"Just be quiet around her, and no drinking! I think all husbands frighten her, and if you get drunk, it will only make things worse for her."

"Alright, but I must say! People following her? How paranoid can you get?"


	8. The General's Mistress

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In her dreams she was staring at a huge pile of gold. It was set before her to watch and take care of. Yumi had never seen such a fortune before in her life, and it frightened her.

Every now and then, a little version of her, sprouting devil's horns, would creep up and try and take one of the gold pieces. When it did, she would run over and swat it away. Then another imp would appear, then another. Soon there were thousands of Imps, all looking like her, stealing the gold that she was given to watch over.

"Yumi, you've got to lighten up," said a voice.

She turned and saw him, her Love, her Life. Ulrich stood there smiling at her.

"You know you're not that way," he gently chided her. When he did, all the little Imps disappeared, and all of the gold was returned.

"It still scares me, Ulrich," she told him, "I've never seen this much money before, let alone be responsible for it."

He walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"Yes you have, we all have," he told her, hugging her to him, "you've just never seen it in this form before. And as for trust, do you think Mr. Hopper would have given it to you if he didn't trust you?"

"That's the part that truly frightens me," she said.

* * *

"Alright class, pages 156 to 223 in your books for next time," the teacher said as class dismissed.

Yumi groaned with the rest of the class and packed to leave. She had to get to the bank before it closed.

Ever since she first went to the bank, she would return each day at lunch time. She left the satellite phone in the safe deposit box, because she didn't think it would be safe at school. Several of the girls, including Yumi, had already had things stolen from their dorm rooms.

Any papers relating to the Kadic Group that came to her in the mail would be put in the box along with the phone. Especially the book of checks for the checking account she was in charge of.

Yumi got to the bank, asked for her box, and signed in. She was escorted back to the room, and the safe deposit box brought in. After she was alone, she called Desmond.

"And how are classes today?" he asked her.

"Hectic, I'm still getting the hang of things here," she replied, "boy, college is a lot harder than high school was. It's almost like they were trying to get rid of me or something."

"College can seem that way at first," the man reassured her, "and maybe, in some ways, it is. The first year classes may well be designed as much to weed out the unprepared as much as provide a basic foundation."

"Anyway," he continued, "I have news for you. General Maxwell is in Washington, and will be contacting you shortly. I have the office space all set up, and he will execute the lease on our behalf. You will need to be there to write the check."

"Okay," she replied, "when do I need to be there?"

"Allen will contact you. Yumi, do you keep the phone with you?"

"No, I've been leaving it here in the safe deposit box. I'm afraid it will be stolen at school."

"Ah, that explains some things. Don't worry about theft, dear. The phone is fully insured, plus there are safeguards in place to disable its use if someone other than you tries to use it."

"Are you sure? I'm still nervous."

"Trust me Yumi, technology can be a wonderful thing sometimes."

* * *

Yumi was sitting at a table on a plaza, eating her lunch. The plaza was between the bank and school, and Yumi frequently ate there. When she left the bank, she took the phone and the check book with her, not knowing when she would need either one.

"Well, I seem to have found my wayward lamb at last," came a man's voice from behind her.

Yumi turned around and saw him, General Allen Maxwell, USMC, Retired.

He hadn't really changed all that much in three years. He still looked like a general, even without the uniform. He stood there, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. She stood and greeted him.

"General, it's been years! Have a seat!"

Allen took the proffered seat next to her.

"Well, Ms. Ishiyama, how have you been? It's been, what, two, three years?"

"Three," Yumi replied, "Mr. Hopper told me that you..." General Maxwell cut her off.

"I can't believe it's been that long! You know, I had heard you were attending school here, but I can't believe I just bumped into you," he said, giving Yumi a look that said _play along_.

Yumi nodded and smiled, "yes, it does seem to be a small world after all." She took the last bite of her lunch and said, "look, I need to get back to class now. How about giving me your phone number and I'll call you later on so we can catch up."

He pulled out a pad and a pen and wrote a telephone number down. "How about over dinner tonight? I think we'll have a lot to catch up on."

"Okay."

* * *

After classes ended for the day, Yumi called the number that General Maxwell gave her. A woman picked up on the second ring.

"Could I speak to General Maxwell please?" she said in greeting.

"Dear, General Maxwell is no longer a general," the woman replied, "Allen! Telephone!"

There was muffled noises in the background, then General Maxwell spoke.

"Allen Maxwell."

"Hello, sir, it's Yumi."

"Ah, yes. About dinner. My house at 7 pm."

"Well, this is rather sudden," Yumi told him, "we've just met and you're inviting me to your house?"

"Believe me, Ms. Ishiyama, it's the most secure place I can think of, outside of the Pentagon," was his reply, "do you need a ride, or do you have transportation?"

"A ride would be fine, sir."

And what a ride it was. At 5:30, a limousine pulled up to the dorm building, and the driver asked for Ms. Ishiyama. She walked out, saw the car, and almost ran back inside. She had changed for the evening, but she had changed into jeans and a casual shirt. The limo almost made her go back to try and find something a little more dressy.

It took almost an hour to drive from the school to the Maxwell residence. The car actually pulled into a gated compound, with a big southern plantation style house. The driver pulled up to the front door, and someone opened the door for her and ushered her inside.

General Maxwell and a woman met her in the foyer. "Welcome to my home. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Sandy."

"How do you do, Sandy," she replied.

"Good to finally meet you, Yumi," Sandy replied, "now, I'll go and make sure dinner is on time."

Maxwell led the girl to his study. When the entered, he shut and locked the door. That made Yumi nervous. He then went to his desk, punched a button on his telephone, and dialed a number. As the phone rang, he indicated a seat for her to sit in. She sat down.

"Kadic Group, Ishiyama speaking," came her mother's voice. The telephone was set up as a speakerphone.

"Hi mom!" Yumi said. General Maxwell smiled.

"We're all here, Miko," he said, "is Desmond ready?"

"Yes I am," came Desmond Hopper's voice, "Yumi, when you left the bank today, did you take the satellite phone with you?"

"Yes, sir, I did," she replied.

"Good, keep it close. I should hear from the realtor sometime in the next few days about the office. As soon as I hear anything, I'll give you and Allen a call. You will need to be ready to cut a check for the lease, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. With that out of the way, I wanted the two of you to get together so we could go over the nature of your working relationship. Allen, do you remember the conversation we had before you left Paris?"

"Yes, Desmond. Even though she's a kid, we're partners, she doesn't work for me. And in certain matters, her decision goes."

"Yes, that is correct. Yumi, did you understand that?"

Yumi had a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. "I understood what was said, but that's it. What 'certain matters' are you talking about?"

"Most importantly, anything related to gathering and disseminating information about the followers of XANA. Of the two of you, you have the most knowledge about what we are dealing with."

"Sir, remember what I told you before I left. I know about XANA, but it was always rather obvious in its attacks. Even after it escaped, it was still rather easy to tell when it was involved in something."

"I know, Yumi, but that information is more than what Allen knows. One of the first things I want you to do is give him a complete briefing on everything you know about XANA. Then, I want you to go through the intelligence we've been gathering and see if there are any telltale patterns that might be a clue."

"But I can't do that! I wouldn't even know how!" the girl said.

"Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Sissi have been doing it for a while now, and have found out some very interesting things," Desmond said, "even your mother has discovered some patterns. I will compile what we have and send them to you. Do you have access to a computer?"

"No, not yet," Yumi said.

"Then take some money and get one, preferably a portable," Desmond said, "Yumi, have you used any of that money?"

"Well," she said, "I did take a little to get my school books. And to get some clothes."

"And that's all?" came the response.

"Well, yes. You said that was for setting up the office here."

"I was afraid of that. Yumi, forget what I said earlier. That money is not only to get the office set up, but also to get _you_ set up. You are going to become more than just a foreign exchange student studying in the United States. You are about to become a socialite."

"Huh?" Yumi said in surprise.

"You will have to take your classes, of course," Desmond went on, "but you will also be getting out in the evenings, meeting people and ferreting out information. Allen will help you, of course, but you will probably be doing most of the sleuthing."

"How am I to do that?" she said.

"You didn't tell her, Allen?" Desmond said.

"No," was the reply, "we only met briefly at lunchtime, and the situation wasn't the best for that kind of conversation. That's why I invited her out here. There's no way in Hell anyone is going to hear us."

"All right. Yumi, we've had conversation on how best to utilize you in America. The best thing we could come up with is a socialite, making the rounds of the DC party circuit. That will be a good starting point to pick anything up, and we can send you or someone else out from there when needed."

"Mr. Hopper, I don't know anyone like that! I've barely gotten to know my roommate!"

"Yes, and some ways, that makes things easier. No one knows how you really are, so they won't think it unusual if you suddenly started partying with the elite crowd."

"But, how am I supposed to get into that crowd?"

"That would be my job," General Maxwell said, "I'll be escorting you to some of these affairs, giving you to opportunity to do what you need to do."

Yumi got a strange look on her face. "You will be escorting me?"

"Yes, and if things work out the way we hope, word will start to get around that you're my mistress."

"WHAT!"

"Yumi, calm down," her mother said, "everyone who matters knows that this is a cover."

"What about Sandy? What about Ulrich?"

"My wife already knows," Maxwell said, "she had pretty much the same reaction as you had. I'm hoping we'll only have to carry on if someone starts asking around. And even then, we'll only have to do it for a little while. And nothing will happen between us, I assure you. If I were the cheating kind of man, Sandra would have had my balls long ago."

"I don't like it."

Desmond said, "sometimes, adults have to do things they don't like because it is necessary. No one here doubts your love for Ulrich, and I'm sure he will understand. Even so, I will see to it he knows that this is a farce, so he doesn't worry."

"Ulrich will find out, probably tonight," Yumi said. Allen Maxwell looked strangely at her.

"How?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Allen and Sandy talked about small things that happened during the day. Yumi just ate quietly and felt like a fifth wheel.

After the meal, Sandy said to her husband, "Allen, why don't you go have a brandy and a cigar. I think we two ladies need to have a little talk." Allen just nodded and left them alone.

"So, you are the new and improved model," Sandy said with a slight smile, "poor old Allen has been put out to pasture, and needs something to make him feel young and alive again. So this comes up, and now the old war horse can now feel important again."

Yumi got a frightened look on her face. _What if she thinks he's really going to take me as a mistress? Could he really be trying to do that, and conned Desmond and the others somehow?_

The girl's confusion deepened when Sandy laughed out loud.

"Had you goin' for a minute there, didn't I?" she said with a big smile on her face, "don't worry, Yumi, I know it's a sham. Besides, I ruined him for all womankind a long time ago."

Yumi visibly relaxed, a little.

"Look, I know this is strange to you, but I've been through this a couple of times. And believe me, those were a lot worse than this!"

"How?" Yumi asked.

"The last time, Allen disappeared for three years, and what little I heard about him indicated that he turned traitor and defected. About a year ago, he told me that if things had gone just a little bit wrong, that's how everyone would have remembered him. Even his closest friends, Taylor Thompson and Ann Grace, didn't know about it, until they had to extract him. At least this time, I know what he's doing."

"Everything?"

"No, not everything. I don't know why you two are doing what you are doing, but I know that you're doing it. And Allen wouldn't be doing it if it weren't important."

* * *

In her dreams that night, she stood naked before Ulrich, and was ashamed.

"Yumi, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this, here or in the real world," said her Love, her Life.

"Ulrich, something's come up, and I don't know how you're going to take this," she said nervously, "I've found out a little more about what I'm going to be doing for the Kadic Group."

"Good! what is it?"

"I'll be on the lookout for XANA related activity in Washington," she said.

"That's great! Where do I sign up for that gig?"

She smiled, "there's something else. I've got a partner. You remember General Maxwell, right?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said warily.

"Well, he works for the Kadic Group here in Washington. We'll be working together. And, there's something else..."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to play his mistress," she said. Now she waited for the explosion. There was none.

Ulrich looked at her intently for a moment. Finally, he said, "okay."

"What?" she replied, almost shouting, "I thought you would pitch a fit! I was waiting for the tantrum of my life here! You don't have a problem with this?"

"Yes, I have a problem with it, but there's nothing I can do about it," Ulrich said, "when you said it, I looked at you, and I saw the whole conversation with him, with Mr. Hopper and your mother, with Sandy, everything. Of course I'm concerned, but I Trust You. Remember what those two told us, that there are no secrets between us here. The only thing I can do is pray you stay safe and send my Love to you whenever I can."


	9. Who Will Stand With Us?

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In his dreams, General George Washington stood before him.

"Who Will Defend Liberty? Who Will Stand With Us?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm confused," Ulrich told the man, "why are you here, and why am I talking to you? I'm not an American."

"No, but you want to defend those you love," he replied, "I ask you again, will you Stand With Us?"

"Why? America's doing pretty well, I don't see any need to defend them."

"What about Europe? Look, son."

Washington pointed, and Ulrich saw a group of old women gathered together, talking and gossiping about anything and everything, paying absolutely no attention to what was going on around them. And all around them, assassins, all bearing the Eye of XANA, were creeping around them, preparing to murder them all.

"What about them? Will you defend them?"

"I will fight XANA, yes. I've been doing that for years now. But I don't know about them. They squabble almost as much here as they do in the real world."

The man smiled. "And what happens when they are gone?"

Suddenly the old women were gone, replaced by a figure in a dark hooded robe. He pointed and millions died. He then snapped his fingers and suddenly Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Sissi were in the palm of his hand. They screamed as he slowly crushed the life from them, laughing as he did.

The dark figure motioned again, and Yumi appeared before him, his Love, his Life. He took her and began pulling her apart, slowly. Her screams reached down into his soul as he too was rent with her. Finally, the man loomed over Ulrich, ready to end him.

Washington then waved his hand, and a ring of stars formed around the dark man. He screamed as he vanished, foiled again. Then the old women returned and resumed their squabbling, surrounded by the ring of stars.

"I am not the representative of Liberty to just Americans," he said to Ulrich, "I am Liberty to all people. You just gave me this form. My question to you still stands, will you Stand With Us and Defend Liberty?"

"Yes sir, I will. I just don't know how."

"Yes you do, you just need to make the commitment."

General George Washington then faded, along with everything else in the dream. It all faded into a light blue haze, all but the circle of stars which still shone bright.

* * *

"Alright guys! Pull it together, they're coming!" Ulrich called out to his squad mates.

The other five boys in the squad quickly formed up in front of their doorways, waiting for the Commandant and Cadet Major. Today was an Inspection Day and just because their Squad Leader wasn't with them any more didn't change that.

Ulrich wasn't too surprised when he learned that Squad Leader Bensen was one of the Master Ralph followers, and not that he was their leader. There was always something about the boy that set Ulrich's teeth on edge. At first, he thought it was just a clash of personalities. Now he knew better.

But the squad leader's arrest had left the squad in a bind. Someone had to make sure they were ready for things like today's inspection, and the Commandant hadn't seen fit to assign a new squad leader yet. So Ulrich took it upon himself to handle things like this.

The rest of the squad grumbled at first, but he said if any of them wanted to do it, fine by him, just speak up. The silence was deafening. From then on, Ulrich led them through squad functions as best he could, and the squad followed.

Everyone was pulled into the here and now by he voice of the Cadet Major.

"Attention! Stand by for Inspection!"

The Cadet Major stepped into the squad area, took a step to the side, then snapped to attention and saluted. Then the Commandant stepped in. He looked about the common area and at the cadets. He walked up to each one of them, looked them over thoroughly, then entered their dorm room. He would walk out then make a comment to the Cadet Major, who wrote them down.

"Beds made, but not to specs. Locker disorganized. Dust on the window sill."

He repeated this for every member of the squad, saving Ulrich and Dexter for last. He eyed Ulrich for what seemed like an eternity, then moved to Dexter. He then went in their room, looked about, and left without saying a word. Ulrich and Dexter smiled inside.

The Commandant then returned to the squad bay entrance and turned around.

"Men, very good. I see a lot of improvement here. Keep up the good work."

"Attention! Salute!" called out the Cadet Major. The squad snapped to and saluted.

* * *

"Ulrich, where are you heading? I thought you had to study with the Commandant?" Dexter called out to him after his last class of the day.

"I do, but he gave me a homework assignment yesterday," Ulrich told his roommate, "I'm supposed to go down to the Common Room and check out the schools that are visiting today. He wants me to bring him a list of schools I might like and we would discuss them."

"Schools?" Dex said, perplexed.

"Colleges, I mean," Ulrich replied, "a bunch of colleges are on campus. I've never paid much attention to them, thinking I would either go on a soccer scholarship or I wouldn't go at all. In he end, I decided I wouldn't go at all, given my grades."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing, yet. My grades got me here, and the Commandant won't let me slack off a bit," Ulrich said, "I only have a vague idea of what I want to do with my life, so I'll go and check these schools out. Maybe something will come to me."

* * *

The Common Room was abuzz with activity. A lot of juniors, and some seniors, were all around, talking to the college representatives, getting information on the schools. Ulrich looked around at the myriad of choices and was lost; he didn't even know where to begin.

_Pick a side and start walking,_ Yumi's voice came to him. He knew it wasn't his imagination, for she mentally wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, giving him just a little courage to carry on. _I was overwhelmed when I started looking,_ she sent to him, _it wasn't until weeks later that I even settled on a school. Just take a look around, something will pop up._

Ulrich picked a direction and started walking. He looked at every school, picking up a brochure, then moving along. At some tables, something caught his eye and he would talk to the representative for a bit, finding out more about the school. Then he would move on.

Ulrich had visited about two thirds of the schools there that day when a small banner caught his eye:

_Who Will Stand With Us?_

The picture behind the caption showed a group of soldiers, standing at attention, with the flag of the European Union as a background.

"Can I help you son?" the man behind the table asked. He was a soldier himself, but not French or German or even United Nations or NATO. He had on a different uniform, one that matched the ones in the picture.

"I know what you're thinking," the man then said, "and you're right. I'm with the European Union Combined Armed Forces. We were established with the EU as a combined military for the Union. We're still a small force, and we're looking for recruits. Think you might be interested?"

"I don't know," Ulrich replied, "I've never heard of you. What do you do?"

"Right now, not much, I'm afraid," the man said, "mostly supporting roles in member countries, backfilling jobs so the national troops can be freed up to do other things. But one thing we are taking the forefront on is counter terrorism."

"What?"

"Counter terrorism. There's a lot of people in the world that don't like our way of life, and are willing to kill thousands of people at a time to let the world know. You've seen the news haven't you? Well, the EU Combined Armed Forces is here to tell them we don't like them killing our citizens, to take their ball of hate and go play somewhere else, like Hell. And we're looking for people who feel the same way, that are willing to put it on the line to stop these people. Sound interesting to you?"

Ulrich smiled, "yes, actually it does. Tell me more."

* * *

The next day, Ulrich sat in the Commandant's office for his normal study session. The first thing Commandant Krieger asked for was the boy's list of school possibilities. Ulrich handed what he had to the man, and he now sat there and reviewed it.

"Your choices are interesting, Stern," the Commandant began, "I'm kinda surprised you didn't include any American schools on your list. I know a few were in attendance yesterday, including the one your girlfriend is attending."

"Sir, let's face it, I have a snowball's chance of getting into any of these colleges with my grades, no matter how well I do here," Ulrich replied, "and besides, there's no way my parents will pay to send me overseas. I'm not even sure how I would pay for college here if I got in."

"Like everybody else, student loans," Krieger said, "the one thing that really intrigues me is your final option. What made you put down the EU Armed Forces?"

"I kinda like what they want to do, fight terrorists and all that," Ulrich said, "let's say I need to be one of the ones to help stop that kind of thing."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain, but terrorism has touched my life, and the lives of my friends for a while now."

"Well, that certainly never made it into your files. And it certainly didn't make it into the police's files, I checked when you enrolled. It would be interesting if you could elaborate on that."

"I wish I could Commandant, but I can't. And you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, I certainly can't say that the military life isn't a bad one. I retired after 30 years in the military, both before and after the Wall fell. It can be a hard and demanding life, but it can be a good life too. If you want to go that route, I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Thank you, sir," Ulrich said, "I'd appreciate that."

After Ulrich left, Heinrich picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Michael Belpois? Heinrich Krieger at Ravensbrook. Yes, I'm fine, and you? Good. I wanted to call and let you know that Ulrich is looking to join the EU Combined Armed Forces. Well, I'm glad you're pleased, I'm pleasantly surprised by it too. Cadet Stern has been a very surprising student here so far. No, the parents haven't contacted him since they booted him out at the curb. I think Mr. Stern tried to contact one of the students here, but that student got himself expelled. I agree, the foolishness of youth. Yes, I'll keep in touch, either with you or Mr. Hopper."

* * *

That night, before Lights Out, Ulrich lay in bed looking at the brochures he had gotten, particularly the one from the EU Combined Armed Forces. There was something about it that looked so _right_. Whenever he looked at it, something told him _this is the place_. Ulrich looked at the card the recruiter gave him and considered calling him back. He got the shock of his life when he saw the name on the card:

_Lt. Georges Washington, EUCAF_


	10. A Babe In The Woods

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In her dreams, she was at a party.

The Beautiful People were standing all around her, gawking at her. She just stared back at them as they stared and talked.

"Why look at her! She's just a poor little school girl, pretending she's one of us!"

"Such a shame! Her family hardly has two dimes to rub together, and she thinks she can mingle with us!"

"And to top it all off, she didn't bother dressing for the occasion!" Everybody then laughed at her.

Yumi looked down and saw she had indeed forgotten to dress for the party. She was naked. She stood there before the Beautiful People with all of her imperfections on display, and they laughed at her.

As they laughed, she felt a hand gently settle on her bare shoulder.

"Yumi, I'm sorry I'm late. Here, let me help you change for the evening." It was his voice, her Love, her Life. Without turning around, she knew that Ulrich had joined her.

He felt his other hand touch her back, taking hold of something she never realized was there. He took it and gently drew it down, like a zipper. Yumi shivered inside; this is something couples did in private, not in front of the world. She didn't care, though.

He slipped his hands under her skin in back and pushed down. As she looked, her naked skin fell away, and a perfect evening dress took its place. The old skin puddled to the ground at her feet, and she stepped out of it. The Beautiful People were awed by her beauty.

Ulrich stepped around beside her. He was wearing the uniform of the Host of Heaven, all burnished and bright. The Beautiful People took one look at him and bowed deeply. He said nothing, he just extended his hand to her, and her alone, and she took it. He led her into the middle of the crowd, then took her in his arms, embracing her before all of them.

Then the music started and they danced.

* * *

"General Maxwell, I don't know what to do!" Yumi exclaimed to her partner the next day. They were sitting in a sushi bar in the city, having lunch. She picked sullenly at her lunch with her chopsticks.

"Yumi, first of all, stop calling me General Maxwell. It's Allen. Everything else aside, it's Allen. Second off, we never expected you to be an expert; consider this more of a training exercise. If something comes of it, great. Otherwise, all it is is an opportunity for us to be seen together. We'll get your face out in the crowd so people can see you and remember you. It won't be too long before you're in with the crowd, and won't need me at all."

"But I have no idea what to wear," she said forlornly, "the nicest thing I have is a formal kimono, and I left that at home."

"Listen," Allen said, "why don't you and Sandy go shopping. She's been to these kind of shindigs before, and she'll help you pick out something real nice."

"But how am I supposed to pay for it? I know Desmond said it would be alright but..."

"And it will be alright. This is part of your job. If it helps any, think of this like we're getting you a desk to sit at, only a lot better looking."

* * *

After classes the next day, Sandy Maxwell came by and took Yumi shopping. She thought they would head for one of the shopping malls around the area, but instead they went into the city. There they passed by women's clothing stores with names Yumi could only dream of. Sandy found a parking place and parked.

"When Allen asked me to help you out, I called a friend of mine," Sandy said, "she runs one of the stores here, and is probably the best there is at dressing people."

"Huh?" Yumi said, "I'm perfectly capable of putting my own clothes on, I just can't pick out what to wear."

"And that's what Mary does for a living," Sandy replied, "she helps women pick out what to wear, an extremely useful skill, especially here in DC."

They walked down the street a little way, then entered one of the stores. Inside stood a matronly looking woman, dressed simply for business, but dressed well.

"Mary!" Sandy called out, "it's been too long! I'd like you to meet Yumi. She's the one I spoke to you about."

"Pleased to meet you Yumi," Mary said, extending her hand. Yumi took it and she pumped her arm twice. "Sandy tells me you are going to be working the Party Circuit for Allen."

Yumi got a confused look on her face, and Mary laughed.

"I mean, you are going to be going to a lot of these parties," she then clarified, "so, turn round and let's have a look at you."

Yumi turned around in a full circle like the woman asked her to. Both woman looked at her.

"Well, I see where my youth ran off to," Sandy said as Mary laughed.

"What?" the young woman asked.

"Mary has a saying," Sandy said, "that a woman's beauty always runs off and finds another girl. It looks like my beauty ran off, crossed the ocean and found you."

"But I think you're beautiful, and I'm sure Allen does," Yumi said.

"I know," Sandy said with a bittersweet smile, "but I could make 'em sit up and take notice when I was your age."

With that, they got down to work. They settled on a black strapless dress as her primary weapon. Yumi gasped when she put it on; without any alterations at all it looked like it was poured on her. Mary looked at the girl and said they would have to alter it in some places, but other than that the dress was perfect. When Yumi took the dress off, she looked at the price tag and nearly fainted.

"Did you see this!" she said to Sandy. The older woman took a brief look at the tag.

"Clearance?" she said to Mary.

"Well, yes," was Mary's reply, "but the style is still in fashion; that never really does goes out of style, and she looks fabulous in it. Okay, I'm trying to move it, but hey, it works for her."

"Alright," Sandy replied, "just as long as your not just trying to get rid of something you can't sell or return."

"Well, if you insist," Mary said, "I'll be more than happy to charge you full retail for it."

The two women laughed.

They finally settled on Yumi's ensemble for the evening. The black dress would be accompanied by black heeled sandals, a small silver clutch purse and pearls. Mary made a quick call.

"Louie, Mary. I'm sending a customer down to you. She needs a strand of pearls. Well, I'm not sure. A rope would be nice, but a choker would look good too. She's wearing that black sheath I've had; now don't you start in on me too! I've already had this conversation with the customer's friend, a regular of mine. This girl is gonna knock your eyes out when you see her in it! Anyway, I'm sending them down to you, so treat 'em right. Yeah, I'll see you there."

Mary then turned to Sandy and Yumi. "you cross the street and go down four stores to Louie's. We're good friends and he's the best in the business. He's been called up to the White House more than once for his advice."

"I... I... I... can't do this!" Yumi suddenly said and turned for the door. Sandy grabbed the girl before she could run off.

"I can't do this!" she said again, tears starting to run down her face, "you've just spent more money on this dress than my parents make in a month, combined! Now we're going to go to a jewelry store and spend more?"

"Yumi, look at me," Mary sternly said, "Sandy has told me a little about you. You're taking International Studies over at American, right? Well let me tell you something. The people you will be meeting and mingling with at these parties are the same people you will have to deal with during business hours once you graduate. Ninety percent of them are fops, hanger's on just out to be seen. The other ten percent are the movers and shakers in the world, the ones that wield true power. You're going to learn real fast which is which. But to do so, you must blend in, and quite frankly the Kathy Lee Gifford line won't cut it at these affairs. I know you're upset at the price, but this is the price of admission to the game. And that's why some women have 'older gentlemen' to keep them company, so they can play the game."

* * *

Yumi still felt uncomfortable a week later, when she and Allen went on their first "date."

He personally picked her up at her dorm room after class, on that Friday. When Jessie opened the door and ushered him in, she shot Yumi a look that said, _wow, you've got a live one!_ Yumi just blushed and introduced Allen to her.

The couple left and drove to the office of the Kadic Group.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to the office," Allen said.

"Because someone paid a boatload of money for that outfit, and I don't trust it at school," Yumi replied, "I've already had things stolen from my room and I don't want to lose that stuff. If we're going to be doing this, then the clothes stay there unless or until I find something better."

"I think that I'm going to have to set you up in an apartment," Allen said, "it'll match our cover, and it'll be better than the office if you're going to be this way about it."

When they got to the office, Yumi went to her office to change. When she entered, she looked around and saw that everything was where she left it. The room was empty except for a folding chair and table in the middle of the room. They hadn't been in the building all that long so they hadn't managed to order furniture for Yumi's office.

She shut the door, then turned around to make sure that the dress was still hanging there. It was, and looked like it hadn't been disturbed. She went over to the window, closed the blinds and undressed. She changed from the skin outward. Mary had said even underwear were a part of her arsenal. Before Allen had arrived, Yumi showered and shaved, doing as much as she could before she was away from a bathroom. Now she put on a black garter belt, then sat down and put on a pair of sheer stockings. She clipped the tops of the hose to the garters, then stood up and put the panties on. Both woman told the girl to put the panties on after putting on the garters, so going to the bathroom and other things would be easier. When she asked what other things, the two women just smiled.

She then went over and put on the dress. She zipped it up then straightened herself in it. It had cups built into it, so she didn't need to wear a bra. After she smoothed the dress out, she went over to a small cabinet she had in the room. Opening a drawer, she almost reverently pulled out a velvet box, took it over and set it on the folding table. She opened it up and there was a pearl necklace, with matching earrings. When the jeweler showed it to her, she almost died. They were perfect. Each pearl matched the others, like they all came from the exact same place at the exact same time. She didn't bother even looking at the price tag, she knew it was easily more than what her parents made in a year.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Yumi, you about ready?" came Allen's voice.

"In a minute!" she called back. She quickly put on the earrings, making sure they were secure, then put on the necklace. Then she took stock in a mirror she had sitting on the table.

The woman staring back at her looked nothing like the school girl that gazed in the mirror. The woman was beautiful, her long black hair cascading down, framing her face and shoulders. The pearls hung down enough to help connect her face to the dress, a line of stars pointing from the angels to the sky.

The woman in the mirror smiled at the girl as the girl smiled at the woman.

_I am ready,_ said the woman in the mirror.

_I'm not,_ replied the girl looking at her.

* * *

A limousine picked them up at the office. Allen sat there, fidgeting with his shirt collar.

"Damn, I forgot how much I hate these monkey suits!" he said.

Yumi just sat across from him and smiled. At least she wasn't the only nervous one.

"Oh, one thing," Allen said, "how old are you?"

"Nineteen, why?" she replied.

"Two reasons. One, I didn't know and it might come up in conversation. Two, no drinking."

"Huh?"

"Stay away from the alcohol. I don't know if your parents let you drink at home, or if you snuck around them and drank, but lay off the booze here, understand?"

"I understand, but why?"

"For one thing, minimum legal drinking age here is twenty-one. For another, some men tend to slip pretty girls a little something in their drinks to grease the wheels. I don't want you getting raped by some asshole who can't pick a girl up without drugging her first."

They arrived at the party, at the French Embassy of all places. Yumi and Allen got out and walked in, showing their invitations to the doorman. Passing through security, Yumi was motioned aside, and was wanded by a guard, wanded very closely.

As they walked in, Allen laughed. "I think you'd better get used to that. I think that guard just copped a feel with his rod."

* * *

For the first part of the party, Yumi stayed close to Allen, listening to him work the room. It seemed the man knew everyone there by their first name. When Yumi commented on it, he said, "I probably do. I've been working this circuit for years, whenever I'm stateside. And I've met a lot of them overseas. See that man there? He's Russian. Former Soviet Army. I used to see his face staring back across the Iron Curtain at me as we did inspection patrols along the border with West Germany. One of the most professional soldiers I've ever met. Crack troops, perfect discipline. Got to meet him and his family a few years back, when I went back over to Germany for a NATO briefing. Beautiful woman, his wife, a university teacher. Two good kids, one an officer in the Russian Army now. I have no doubts someone in Intelligence will be opening a file on the boy real soon now."

"How am I going to learn all this?" she said.

"Time. I've been doing this longer than you've been alive, Yumi. One day, you'll be working this room, maybe with a protegé, and it will be like walking to the store."

Later on, she left his side and mingled about. She would insert herself into a small group and listen, not for anything in particular, just listen to what was being said.

She moved on and came to a group of people speaking French. She stopped and listened, remembering home.

"And what do you think, miss?" one of the men suddenly asked her."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just got caught up by the moment! It's been a little while since I heard French."

"Oh, you've been there?" the man said.

"Yes. I lived in Paris until I came to school here. The sound of it made me a little homesick."

The man smiled. "Yes, I understand. It is hard to be away from loved ones. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm still working on this one," Yumi replied, indicating the soda in her hands.

"Well then, what do you think? Did what I say make sense?" the man said next.

"I really don't know," Yumi replied, "I'm just a student, and haven't really paid attention to what's really going on in the world. That's why my friend brought me along with him, so I can learn what's going on."

"And who's your friend?" the man asked.

"Allen Maxwell. He's over there," Yumi replied, motioning with her eyes to where Allen was standing.

"Allen? Why that sly dog! You must be his new assistant. I'm happy to make your acquaintance. My name is Maurice Duvalier, and I'm the French Intelligence liaison. Allen and I have had many conversations over the past few months. I'm surprised I haven't met you before now."

"Well, he keeps me pretty much to himself," Yumi said, getting a smile and some laughs from the group, "but school's what's been taking all my time. This is really the first time I've gotten out since I got here."

"Well, welcome to Washington DC," Maurice said, "I hope we'll be seeing a lot more of you."

* * *

It was two in the morning before they left. Yumi just about fell asleep in the car.

"Well, I see you met Maurice," Allen said, waking her up, "he's a good man, and you'll probably be working with him more in the future."

"He certainly was nice," Yumi said.

"Yes he is, especially with the ladies," Allen replied, "so watch your step around him. He is a ladies man, and he likes his ladies young. If you aren't careful, you're gonna have two very jealous and upset boyfriends to deal with."


	11. The Lost Boys

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The meeting was a routine one. The Commandant, his assistant, and the Cadet Major were gathered in the Commandant's office for their regular status meeting.

"We still have the problem of replacing the squad leaders that were expelled," said Mitchell Peters, the Commandant's Assistant, "that's three boys."

"Any recommendations," said the Commandant.

"Uh, yes sir, but it's a little unusual," said Albert Snow, senior and Cadet Major, "I was thinking about Cadet Stern."

"Stern? He hasn't been here long enough," Peters said.

"That's why I said it's unusual," replied Snow, "as far as I can see, he's gotten with the program so far, even given the Commandant's supplemental tutoring. Or maybe because of it."

"How long have you been thinking about this, Snow," the Commandant said.

"Ever since the incident happened, sir. Once I knew who got busted, I knew this would come up, so I started thinking. This is what I came up with."

"Anybody else? We have to replace three squad leaders."

"Truth be told, no sir," Snow said, "given what you've taught me about leadership, there's no one else even approaching ready. And if Stern had been here longer, I wouldn't have any reservations about recommending him."

Commandant Krieger was silent for a moment.

"I want you to reorganize the squad assignments to distribute the boys affected. Add no more than two boys to the other squads. Then create one oversize squad and put Pennington in it. Then give that squad to Stern and let's see what he can do with it."

* * *

Three days later, Cadet Ulrich Stern stood at attention in the Commandant's Office. He had been called here just before lunch. In the office with him was Cadet Major Snow.

"Stern, I've got news for you," Commandant Krieger told him, "you are to take command of a squad of students, starting right now."

"Sir?" Ulrich asked.

"You are taking command and responsibility of eight of your fellow students," the Commandant told him, "you will be their first line of support here in the school, like Squad Leader Benson was supposed to have been to you and Pennington."

"Sir, thank you for the vote of confidence," Ulrich began, "but I'm not a leader. I've always been more of the following kind, when I did anything."

"Well, Stern, if you're a follower, that must have been some gang you ran with," Snow told him, "either that, or you just have a natural leadership quality in you. But follower or not, you're a Squad Leader until you're told otherwise. Get Me?"

"I get you, Cadet Major!" Ulrich replied.

"Good," said the Commandant, "in our afternoon study sessions together, I'll begin to explore some of the finer points of Command and Leadership with you. And in your copious amounts of free time, Cadet Major Snow will bring you up to speed on your duties as Squad Leader. Dismissed."

* * *

In his dreams, he was herding cats.

He was trying to get them all in a line, trying to get them to listen to him, but they were cats, and didn't pay much attention to what people said.

And off to the side, his Love, his Life was rolling on the ground, laughing her head off.

"Mwahahahaaa! I can't believe you were trying to do that! Hahaha! You should see yourself!"

Ulrich just smiled a weak smile and said, "the Commandant seems to think I can lead a squad here." He jerked his head at the cats.

Yumi stopped her laughing and stood up. "Of course you can, silly," she told him as she embraced her love, "just be yourself. You know what to do."

* * *

One of the perks of being a Squad Leader was that Ulrich got a room to himself. Another 'perk' was he had to be up at least an hour before the rest of the student body to prepare himself to get his squad moving. That first morning he wished he had stayed in his bed the night Dexter got taken out, only to be mentally smacked by Yumi down the bond they shared. He could almost feel her glare at his evil thought, so he mentally apologized to her and Dexter. That earned him a warm embrace and strength to face his responsibilities.

With the reorganized squad assignments came reorganized sleeping arrangements. Squads at Ravensbrook slept in the same general section, so when the squad assignments got changed, the sleeping arrangements had to be changed too. Ulrich's squad, Lima Squad, had gotten bunks at on the top floor of the dorm building, and the bunks that were farthest from the locker rooms. There was a definite pecking order amongst the squads, and Lima Squad was low man on the totem pole.

Ulrich seemed low man on the totem pole among the squad leaders too. In all, eighteen boys were affected by the Master Ralph incident. Since Ulrich was one of the eighteen, that left seventeen other boys to be distributed amongst the other squads. Seven filled the spots left by the cadets arrested along with the three squad leaders. Each squad had six cadets and one Squad Leader, for a total of seven people in a squad. When the reorganization was complete, Ulrich's squad had eight boys and himself, and Alpha Squad took the last two.

All of the other squads got the opportunity to choose the cadets they would be taking in. Ulrich got the rest. And looking at the names on the list, he could see why.

Dexter Pennington was an obvious example. He had been Ulrich's roommate, and one of the few people Dexter had started opening up to. He was also an easy target for bullies, as shown by the Master Ralph incident. The others were just like Dexter, withdrawn or shy, physically weak, or just maladjusted. One of the squad leaders called Lima Squad the Last Boys, which quickly got corrupted into the Lost Boys. And that name stuck, because they all, the Squad Leader included, were surely lost.

* * *

Cadet Major Albert Snow looked at the cadets of Lima Squad. They all were standing at attention just outside their dorm room doors; well, about as close to attention as they ever came anyway.

"Alright, listen up!" the Cadet Major began, "there's been a change in squad staffing, as you may have guessed by now. There are now two over sized squads at Ravensbrook, Alpha Squad and Lima Squad. As you may have deduced, you are in Lima Squad. Your Squad Leader for the remainder of the term is Ulrich Stern. Squad Leader Stern!"

Ulrich stepped into view and stood at attention. Both last night and this morning early, Cadet Major Snow assisted Ulrich in preparing for his responsibilities. And the first responsibility was that a Squad Leader had to look ready to go before any of the squad rolled out of bed in the morning. So Ulrich stood there in his uniform, crisp and pressed, the very image of inspiration and confidence. Ulrich was so nervous he felt like puking.

"Squad Leader Stern Reporting, Cadet Major!" Ulrich replied to Snow.

"Take Command!" The Cadet Major saluted Ulrich, and Ulrich returned the gesture. The Cadet Major turned and left the area, leaving Ulrich alone with his squad.

Ulrich stood there a moment, looking at the boys that were now his responsibility. Suddenly, he felt her. Yumi was with him as he began his new responsibilities. She gave a little giggle as she witnessed the scene, giving her own little opinion of the whole deal. Then, she flooded him with strength and her love and a parting, _go get 'em, tiger._

"Squad! Fall out to the field for PT!"

The cadets of Lima Squad ran past him, down the stairs to the field. As the last one past him, Ulrich turned on his heel and followed them.

"Pennington! You should have done that when you woke up! Now get down to the field! Surely you can hold it for fifteen minutes!"

* * *

The boy went _ooff!_ and fell to the ground. He lay there a moment curled up around his stomach, where he had just been hit.

"Point! Winner!" The referee called out, pointing to the other boy still standing. That boy raised his arms, one hand containing the pugil stick he used on his opponent, and ran back to his comrades, whooping at his easy victory.

Dexter Pennington slowly got up from the ground, tears evident on his face. He walked from the circle, throwing off the protective equipment and the impotent weapon he was given, brushed past his squad mates and left the field.

"Pennington! Dex! Come back!" Ulrich called out to the boy, but Dexter didn't listen. Ulrich took out after him.

"Squad Leader! Do not leave your squad!" called out the referee.

Ulrich turned. "Lima Squad, fall out and follow me!" The rest of the Lost Boys got up and followed their Squad Leader. The other squad, Alpha Squad, shouted out their jeers as Lima Squad quit the field. The referee said nothing.

Ulrich and the rest of the squad quickly caught up with Dexter. "Dexter, slow down!" Ulrich called out, "it's over now!"

Dexter Pennington whirled around, "it'll never be over, Stern! Do you want to know what happened? That asshole told me that Master Ralph was going to pay me another visit real soon now! Me and the rest of Lima Squad! They've got us all in a nice convenient, isolated spot, and now they're going to come and finish it!"

"Bullshit," was all that Ulrich said, "Lima Squad, gather 'round!"

The rest of the squad gathered around Ulrich and Dexter. Ulrich then said, "you heard what Dexter just said, that those 'Master Ralph' assholes are still running around, that they're waiting for their next chance to get at you. Well, I'm here to tell you that will not happen again! I will tell you right now that if _anybody_ tries to do something like that to one of you guys, the only thing that will get to jail faster than they will will be the headlights of the ambulance that brings them in."

"But you're not around all the time, Squad Leader," one of the other boys said.

"You're right, I'm not," Ulrich replied, "but where are we guys, a military school! What's one of the things they've been teaching here? How to fight back! If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that bullies like the ones who don't fight back. They pick on the ones they think won't put up a fight. Guys, we have the perfect opportunity to change that here! All we have to do is make use of it."

"You saw how I did back there," Dexter said, "we've been doing this since the school year started, and I haven't gotten a bit better. We can't make use of what's here if we're not capable of doing it."

"I am not expecting any of you to become Rambos," Ulrich said, "but what I do expect is that all of you stand up against this crap when it comes up."

"Why, so we can get the shit beat out of us?" one of the other boys said.

"If that's what winds up happening, yes," Ulrich replied, "but that doesn't mean you roll over, stick your ass in the air and let them have their way. It means you put up one hell of a fight and make sure they know they've been in one! Pennington, back there, he said what he said and you did what?"

"I, nothing," Dexter replied, "I stood there and he hit me in the stomach."

"That's right," Ulrich replied, "Master Ralph isn't running around here, only the fear of him is. The rest of the school knows it, so they used it against you. Now here's what I want you guys to do..."

Ulrich spoke with his squad a little longer. They then turned and returned to the circle they had just left. Alpha Squad jeered at their return.

"Sir, Cadet Pennington requests a rematch," Dexter called out the referee.

"On what grounds, cadet," the ref replied.

"On the grounds that my opponent is a dickless asshole, sir!"

The boy from Alpha Squad who had just fought Dexter charged out of the group and at the boy.

"Hold it! Attention, all of you!" the ref hollered, barely regaining control.

"Sir, this cadet requests permission to pound the shit out of Cadet Pennington!" the other boy shouted.

The ref looked at the group, Alpha and Lima squads. Alpha Squad was surprised by what had just transpired. They were usually the best at any school competition, and pugil sticks were no exception. Generally, the other squads just took their licks and went their way. But this was different.

Lima Squad looked out for blood. Something Stern said must have caused the whole lot to suddenly grow backbones for this to come up. The Commandant gave specific instructions to keep an eye on Stern's bunch, to see how he did as a leader. It looks like the referee was about to get a first hand look at Stern's work.

"Alright, suit up. The still rules apply; _all of them_," the ref said.

Pennington and the other boy put on their protective gear. The squads circled up, and the two contestants met in the center. The other boy said something, just before the ref blew his whistle. Before the sound of the whistle had died out, Dexter moved. He swung his pugil stick down and up, and caught the other boy directly in the crotch. As the boy doubled over, Dexter then swung from side to side, hitting the boy in the head, knocking him out.

"Whoa! Stop it! Stand Back!" the ref hollered. He ran over to the downed boy, quickly checking him over for serious injury. After making sure the boy wasn't dead, the ref stood up.

"Pennington! You will accompany me to the Commandant's Office this instant! That was totally uncalled for!"

"Sir!" Ulrich said, "I encouraged Cadet Pennington to do what he did!"

The ref stared wide eyed at Ulrich, then said, "alright Stern, you can explain what just happened to the Commandant. I'm sure he will just love the tale you have to tell, I'm sure looking forward to it. Now Fall Out! Alpha Squad! Dismissed! Lima Squad! Dismissed!"

As Dexter and Ulrich followed the referee to the Commandant's office, the rest of Lima Squad stood there for a moment, then followed them.

When the ref saw this, he said, "I said Fall Out! What do you think that means!"

"Stern is our Squad Leader," said one of the boys, "and he stood up for us. Good, bad or indifferent, we will stand with him."

_Oh yes,_ the referee thought, _the Commandant is going to be very interested in this._

"Alright, it's your funeral. Fall in!"

* * *

The Commandant was very interested in this turn of events. So much so that he had Lima Squad do two hours worth of calisthenics under his personal supervision. Ulrich had Dexter lead them, since he was the weakest and slowest of the squad, which enabled him to set the pace. The Commandant didn't seem to mind, but he still pushed the whole squad for the whole two hours. When they were done, everybody, Ulrich included, just about dropped dead from exhaustion. The Commandant dismissed the boys, and they dragged themselves to the showers.

Before he left, the Commandant said to Ulrich, "good job, Squad Leader. Now report to my office for our study session."


	12. The Girl In The Mirror

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In her dreams, she was juggling her textbooks, a sack of gold and a chainsaw, a pretty amazing feat since she didn't know how to juggle.

She was frantically working to keep them all up in the air, and especially wary of the chainsaw. The last thing she wanted to do is catch the wrong end. But the books would flop open, and the gold was too heavy and the chainsaw too dangerous, and finally, she slipped up.

"Ow!"

She looked at what was left of her left hand, which had been neatly severed by the chainsaw's blade. Her textbooks were all over the place, pages scattered to the four winds. And the gold clouted her on the head when it fell, so she was seeing stars as well as half of her hand.

And off to the side, her Love, her Life was laughing his head off.

"Mwahahahaaa! I can't believe you were trying to do all of that! Hahaha! You should see your face!"

Yumi tried picking up the bag of gold in her left hand to hit him and promptly dropped it. Ulrich laughed even harder, if that was possible. She was reaching down to grab the chainsaw with her right hand when he walked up to her, still laughing, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His embrace washed the frustration and anger from her, and filled her with strength.

She pulled away from him, still somewhat angry at his reaction to her plight. "And what's so funny about this," she said, showing her left hand to him.

It was whole again.

"Remember, dream world," Ulrich smiled as he chided her, "anyway, remember that the Commandant seems to think I can lead a squad here." He jerked his head in a certain direction and Yumi looked that way.

Off in the distance, she saw the Keystone Kops, The Three Stooges and the Marx Brothers, all rolled up in one. And they were truly all rolled up in one huge mess.

She couldn't help herself. She started to giggle, then to laugh, then guffaw. Ulrich just stood there, taking his licks.

"I love you too, Yumi," Ulrich deadpanned.

Yumi between her giggles, she told him, "well, at least they're not cats any more."

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. Yumi yawned as she looked down at the go board. She must have been real tired today, because she was losing the game by fifty points, and she had spotted Jessie six stones in handicap. She also looked at her last move, as well as Jessie's response. It was a big mistake.

"I resign," the Japanese girl said.

"Huh, what's up with you today," Yumi's roommate Jessica asked, "my six year old brother could have beat you today, and he doesn't even know how to play go!"

"I dunno, just tired I guess," was all Yumi could think of to reply.

"Well, maybe you ought to tell grandpa that twice a night is enough," Jessie said, smiling, "hell, I'm surprised he can get it up for once a night!"

"Jessie, Allen isn't like that," Yumi told her roommate, "it's just we've been out late three times this week, last night being one of them. I'm beat, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess even a rich old fart couldn't compete with Ulrich the Phantom Lover. I swear, one of these nights I'm gonna screw you myself if you don't quiet down. You know the RA's been asking what's been going on in here."

"No," Yumi said, suddenly worried.

"Yeah. I've been telling him you're my love slave, and I've been driving you crazy every night. He just abouts comes in his pants when I tell him that!"

Yumi smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm still disturbing you, but I don't know what else to do."

Jessie smiled and replied, "don't worry 'bout it Yu, I really don't mind, and neither does Richard when I tell him."

Yumi's face got red at that.

* * *

"Well, your plan seems to be working perfectly," Yumi told Allen Maxwell that night at dinner, "my roommate is convinced that we're together."

"What'd I tell you? Third form of lying works every time," he replied.

Allen had explained to Yumi that there were basically three ways to lie: not tell the truth, say nothing, and tell the truth in a way that no one believes you. He told the girl that her protesting about them being lovers would only make people believe that they were even more. Yumi thought is was perverted somehow, but it was working.

"How've you been feeling, anyway?" Allen asked, "you don't look so hot."

"I'm tired. Jessie tells me to tell you that twice a night is enough."

He laughed at that. "What? Can't keep up with an old man?"

She just shook her head. "Really, between school, spending time at the office and our going out in the evenings, I'm really feeling it."

"Well, I'll tell you what. Let's ratchet it back a little, now we've got the groundwork laid. A weekend off would do us both good, and I've got a little family business to take care of this weekend."

"Sandy?"

"Aside from her. Anyway, you can have the weekend to rest, and we'll get back together Monday afternoon."

"Sure," Yumi said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I've heard a name in conversation that rings a bell someplace. Do you know of a Deiter Stern?"

Yumi almost did a spittake. "Uh, yeah; he's Ulrich's dad," she said.

"Well, his name has been popping up in some interesting places. Is he some kind of international player or something?"

"I don't know for sure, but I do know he's a person of interest. Put down anything you've heard about him and get it off to Desmond right away. And pass along anything you can find out about him going forward, too."

"Well, Yes Ma'am," the general replied.

* * *

Saturday morning, the first thing Yumi did was sleep late. She didn't even stir until noon. When she finally woke up, she showered and dressed, and made her way to the Kadic Group's office. When she got there, she picked up the mail, briefly glanced at it, then set it on the secretary's desk for her perusal on Monday, then went to her office.

_My Office. I'm a freshman in college and I've got an office that most people would kill for around here!_

She turned on the light and threw her book bag on her desk. Off to one side was, of all things, a dressing table and mirror. Next to it was a clothes rack, with two dinner dresses and a suit hanging on it. At the bottom of the rack were some plastic bins that held underwear, hose and shoes that matched the clothes hanging there.

She spent the afternoon catching up on her studies, then she called the Paris office to see if her mother happened to be there. She wasn't, but Desmond was. They spoke for about an hour on many things, not all of them business related. She also passed along what Allen had said about Deiter Stern. The silence on the other end seemed to speak volumes.

After she finished, she shut down the office and went to sample the nightlife. Washington DC was about as active after normal business hours as it was during the day. She hit a couple of night spots, mostly listening to the band and fending off pickup artists. Finally, she made her way back to her dorm room.

When she got to her room, there was a red something or other tied to the doorknob. She stared at it for a second, then discarded it as irrelevant, and went inside.

The first thing she noticed when she entered was that there was a soft light in the room. The next thing she noticed was her roommate Jessica was home. The third thing she noticed was Jessie wasn't alone. The fourth thing she noticed was the reason why there was a red something or other tied to the doorknob.

Jessie and some man were having sex at her desk. She was bent over, leaning on the desk, her legs spread, and he was taking her from behind. The couple were rocking together, moaning and sighing, completely wrapped up in the moment and their pleasure, so they never noticed Yumi entering the room. Yumi just stood there, mesmerized by what was going on in front of her eyes. Finally, the couple reached their climax, then Jessie collapsed on the desk. It was only then that they realized they weren't alone.

Jessie screeched, "Yumi! What're you doing here!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Yumi said, her face blushing as she snapped out of her trance. Jessie was blushing too, but she could only bury her head in her hands and shake it.

The man just stared at Yumi, his eyes wide in shock. Not knowing what else to do, Yumi calmed herself and said, "hi, I'm Jessie's roommate, Yumi. And you would be?"

"Uh, R-Richard, Jessie's boyfriend," the man stammered.

Yumi put on her best I'm-sorry-I-barged-in-on-you smile and replied, "pleased to meet you, Richard. I'm sorry I interrupted, so I'll just leave so you two can pull yourselves together." Yumi then turned and ran from the room.

About fifteen minutes after the girl ran out of their dorm room, Jessie found Yumi in the bathroom, slumped down against the wall. The only thing she said was "all clear," and left. Yumi returned to Jessie, alone, settling down to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the two roommates sat in their beds and discussed last evening's events.

"I take it you didn't see the red scarf I tied around the doorknob?" Jessie started.

"Yes, I saw it," Yumi replied, "but I didn't know what it meant."

"Haven't you ever had a roommate before?" Jessie exclaimed, "tying something on the doorknob always means 'do not disturb, sex going on!'"

"No, Jessie, I've never had a roommate," Yumi retorted, "this is the first time I've ever had to room with someone else, so I've never had to learn the secret sex signs. Are there handshakes that go with the flags?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, realizing the miscommunication. "No, there's no handshakes. I just thought you knew to stay away if there was something tied on the doorknob. Well, now you know for next time, though it'll probably be a while before I need to use it again."

"Don't tell me I scared him off," Yumi said.

"Nah, that wasn't it," Jessie replied, "the perv decided he actually _liked it._ He wanted me to go get you so you could watch some more!"

There was a brief silence before both girls went, "Eeeewwww!"

* * *

That afternoon, Jessie and Yumi were walking around the campus, talking girl talk, when Yumi noticed Allen Maxwell out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw that the man was walking into a building, a hospital. She mumbled something to Jessie about needing to go and ran off, following him.

When she got in the lobby, there was no sign of him. She walked up to the receptionist's desk and asked, "do you happen to know where that older gentleman who just came in went? His name is Maxwell."

The receptionist typed something on his data terminal, then replied, "I have a Peter Maxwell in room 242 East. Just take the elevator and go to your left when you get up there." He pointed to the elevator bank in an alcove just off the lobby.

She took the elevator up and followed the receptionist's instructions. When she got to room 242, she stopped an peeked in. Inside, Allen was talking to the occupant of the room. The man looked to be in his thirties, but also looked emaciated. His face was gaunt, eyes sunken. He had a canula around his head and inserted in his nose, supplying him with oxygen. He weakly smiled every now and then at something Allen had said.

"It took you long enough."

Yumi whirled around, surprised by the voice. Standing behind her was Sandy Maxwell.

"C'mon, child, let's leave them alone. Allen's been away far too long and they need to catch up." Sandy took Yumi's arm and led her to the visitor's lounge. On the way, Yumi noticed the name of the hospital unit, Hospice.

"I was wondering if or when you would find out about Peter," Sandy said when they got to the lounge, "Allen tries to keep his personal and professional life separated much as possible, but it's an impossible task."

"Allen never told me," Yumi replied, "I wouldn't be here at all if I hadn't spotted him walking in just now."

"Hm..." Sandy said, "well, no matter. Peter is our son, our only child. He's dying, the final stages of AIDS."

Yumi's eyes got wide at that.

"Peter told us he was gay when he was about your age," Sandy continued, "Allen, being who he is, rejected the notion, saying he just hadn't found the right girl, hadn't had enough experience. Peter then told us he had been actively gay for three years, and he had a boyfriend he was moving in with. Allen was devastated."

"They had a huge fight, one that almost came to blows. Peter stormed out of the house, and it was six years before we saw him again."

"It didn't look like they were fighting just now," Yumi said.

"Allen may not approve of the gay lifestyle, but he loved his son more than he hated what he did. It took six years, but they worked things out. The only restriction he ever put on Peter was no displays of affection when they visited us, and he and his partner couldn't share the same bedroom under our roof. Peter and Ryan, Peter's boyfriend, always respected that. And in return, Allen respected the nature of their relationship and never commented on it."

"About eight years ago, Ryan came down with HIV. Two years later, it turned into full blown AIDS. Two years back, Ryan died. Peter started showing symptoms around the time Ryan died. Since then, we've been doing what we can to support Peter, helping him get whatever treatment is out there, putting his name in whatever research projects that are out there trying to find a cure or treatment. You may have heard the reason Allen didn't get promoted was that Congress wouldn't approve the appointment for political reasons. The reason why he didn't get it was because he called a friend on the Senate Armed Services committee and had him tank the nomination."

"What? He sank his own career?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yes," came a new voice, Allen's, "If I had gotten that next star, I would probably been tucked safely in the bowels of the Pentagon, doing God knows what, and burning the candle at all three ends. And Peter would have died alone. And I'll be damned before I let that happen. Sandy, why don't you go sit with him a while."

Sandy nodded, got up and went to Peter's room. Allen then sat down.

"I'm sorry I pried," Yumi said, "but I saw you walking in and..."

Allen cut her off, "don't worry about it. If it had come up in another way, I would have told you. I'm not ashamed of Peter. Disappointed, yes; ashamed, no. He was doing something that I know with every fiber of my being is wrong, but he was willing to stand up, make the choice and live with the consequences no matter what I or anyone else thought, no matter how harsh. I taught him that, and I'm proud of how well he learned it."

"Even though it's going to kill him?"

"Everybody dies, Yumi. You, me, Peter, everybody, at least until the Good Lord returns. What I've learned over the years is that there are no good ways to die, just long and longer ways. What really matters if whether or not you can look at the face in the mirror at the end of the day and be proud of who you are and what you did. Despite what I may think, Peter can do that, every day."

Before she left, Yumi got the opportunity to meet Peter Maxwell. Allen introduced her as "a wayward lamb he found caught in the bushes." Peter laughed at that, before going into a brief coughing fit. They talked a little more, then Yumi excused herself, saying she had to get back and get some rest before school tomorrow.

That night, before she went to bed, she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about Peter, what Allen had to say, and about the things that had been going on in her life since she came to school. She asked the girl in the mirror, "are you proud of who you are?"

* * *

In her dreams she stood once again before the mirror, asking the girl on the other side, "are you proud of who you are?"

The reflection shimmered and changed. The girl in the mirror was now frantically reading textbooks, trying to keep up with her studies. The scene changed, and she was in class, listening to the teacher lecture, half of what was being said going over her head. The scene changed again and the girl was now looking at her midterm grades, which were miserable.

The mirror didn't stop; the reflection changed again, and the girl was now a party girl, flitting and flirting about, teasing just about every man she came across. Suddenly someone whistled, and the girl ran over to an older man, Allen Maxwell, dressed in an old gangster-style suit, twirling a pocket watch on a long gold chain. The girl plastered herself against him, rubbing herself up and down his body as if she were getting ready to hump his leg. The man just patted her on the head like a good little dog, and she smiled vacantly up at him.

All the while, Yumi could see Ulrich in the mirror's reflection, standing off in the distance, getting farther and farther away.

"That's not me in the reflection," came a voice, Ulrich's.

She turned around and saw him standing there, her Love, her Life. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of or to apologize for," he softly told her, "you are not an idiot, and you aren't a tramp. You are my Wife, and I am proud of you and all you have done."

Yumi buried her head in his shoulder and started crying.


	13. A Weekend Away

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In her nightmares, Her Master was busy engraving more of her sins into her body.

He hunched over her with his engraving tool, etching the delicate scene into her thigh. She screamed at each stroke.

"Don't you dare ruin my work!" he raged at her, "if you make me mess up, I'll erase it and start all over again."

Rachael Stern stifled her cries as best she could. 'Erasing' his mistakes involved peeling her skin off, and beginning again on the tender new flesh underneath.

She looked about for something, anything, to take her mind off of what he was doing to her. Suddenly, a picture appeared over her head, like a television picture. It showed her The World As It Is.

In it, her son and his beloved were being gang raped, over and over again. Rachael tried closing her eyes to this, but couldn't. Then the picture changed again.

This time, it was her new friend, Miko Ishiyama. She was tied spread eagle on the Altar Of Marriage, and her husband was slowly carving her heart out of her chest. The picture moved in extreme slow motion, so she could witness each stroke, each drop of sweat and blood.

"You know, that's not how it is at all," a boy's voice said.

She looked over and saw a young man standing beside her, Miko's son Hiroki. Rachael was suddenly afraid, afraid that the boy had come to add to her torment, afraid that Her Master would see him and be displeased with her.

"You've been watching the wrong channel, that's all. Here, let me change it for you."

The boy took his hand and wiped it across the picture she was being shown. When he did, the picture changed.

The picture now showed Ulrich and Yumi laying in each other's arms together in a field somewhere. They were snuggling together, smiling and laughing between their kisses. Rachael could almost imagine their conversation, about how wonderful their future together will be. Then the picture changed.

This time, Miko Ishiyama was standing at the sink in her kitchen, doing some small task. She was wearing nothing more than a man's dress shirt, her husband's, Rachael was certain. Suddenly, Takeo Ishiyama crept up behind her, wearing nothing but a robe, and wrapped his arms playfully around Miko's waist, then buried his head in her neck. Rachael saw her friend lean her head back and laugh at the pleasure and joy she felt.

"That's closer to reality than what you were watching," Hiroki said, "of course, it's not always like this, and it hasn't always been this way, but even at it's worst, it was way better than what you've been imagining."

"Turn it off," Rachael told the boy, "I know that's the truth. But I can't watch that, can't know that, because I can never have that."

"Sure you can," the boy replied, "all you have to do is try. Here, I'll help."

Suddenly, the boy wasn't Hiroki Ishiyama anymore, but her son Ulrich. He turned to Her Master and slapped the tool out of his hands. He then went _boo!_ and Her Master ran away. He put his hand over the foul picture that was being engraved into her thigh. He pressed gently, then removed his hand. The picture was gone, and she was Healed.

"You see," her son told her, "that's how easy it is." He held out his hand to her.

"All you have to do is try."

* * *

Rachael awoke to pain. She stirred slowly, so as not to aggravate the pain more.

Deiter, her husband, had abused her again last night. The pain this morning was his reminder of her true worth in the world.

_Ah, my little bitch, you're nothing more than a plaything,_ his voice echoed in her mind, _the only thing you're good for is to to service men, to give them pleasure. Right, boys!_

Deiter had 'friends' over last night, and he passed her around to them as a good host should. Rachael was almost certain she would have to watch the video of last night's happenings, just to remind her again of her true worth.

She pulled herself out of bed and limped to the bathroom. She showered and tried to clean the stench of her shame off. The warm water eased the physical pain and removed the physical grime somewhat, but not the mental pain and spiritual grime.

She dressed in a robe and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When she got there, Deiter was waiting.

"Sleeping in again, I see," he told her, "well, I'll let it slide, this time. You need to be somewhere else for the weekend. I'm having guests over to visit, and I want to give them first class entertainment. That obviously precludes you from attending."

Rachael was torn between the insult she just received and the gift. The Whole Weekend, Away!

"I'm sorry that I'm not more acceptable to your guests," Rachael meekly said to her husband, "I'll pack and be gone as quickly as I can."

"Good," was the reply, "but I want you back no later than 6 am Monday, in your position and ready to serve, got that?"

"Yes, My Master."

* * *

As she left, Rachael ran into a young woman at the front door, getting ready to knock. She was about her son's age, had blond hair and blue eyes, and was very pretty. She got a surprised look on her face when Rachael opened the door.

"So, you must be the entertainment," Rachael told the girl, "he's in the kitchen. And he doesn't like being kept waiting."

With that, Rachael left the house.

She drove to Paris, the only place she could think of to go. When she got there, she drove by the Ishiyama's house, checking to see if Miko was home, working up the courage to visit.

Finally, in the afternoon, Rachael drove by and saw that Miko had just come home. She was about to drive to the spot six blocks away where she parked when she visited, when something stopped her.

_Why not? He sent you away, and didn't care where you went, why not?_

Rachael parked in front of Miko's house.

Her friend had just reached her front door when Rachael got out and called to her. Miko turned around, and her face lit up with joy as she saw Rachael standing there.

"Hi, how've you been!" Miko called, "come on in for coffee!"

Rachael Stern fairly well ran to the door.

* * *

The coffee was delicious. Miko's coffee always was delicious.

"So, what brings you to town? It's unusual for you to visit on a Friday," Miko said.

"Deiter... suggested I have some time away," Rachael replied, "I decided to come here for the weekend."

"Good! Where are you staying? We can go out together tomorrow and have some fun!"

"I... don't know yet. This came up so suddenly I didn't really plan anything."

"Then you'll stay here with us," Miko said, "you can sleep in Yumi's room."

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Rachael stammered, but Miko cut her off.

"Of course you can, it's no bother! I'd love the company. Truth be told, since Yumi went to college, there's been far too much testosterone floating in the air here, so it will be good to have another woman around to help thin it out!"

Rachael smiled a little smile and nodded knowingly. _So, that's how it is here, too,_ she thought to herself,_ Well, I knew I'd have to pay for my room and board somehow, and on my back works just as well as cash._

_

* * *

_

Rachael hated the night. She lay in bed for hours, waiting for that fateful knock, dreading who would enter. Would it be Takeo, the Master Of The House, come to claim his rent? Or maybe it would be Hiroki. He was old enough, ready to learn the ways of a man and woman, maybe that was it. Maybe Miko herself would come. Or maybe, they all would come. In some ways, that would even be worse.

Finally, Rachael's fatigue won out over her imagination, and she fell asleep.

Someone gently shook her awake. Rachael's eyes snapped open. It was still dark, so it took her eyes a moment to adjust. She turned, and saw Hiroki standing there in his pajamas. _So,_ she thought, _it's to be him._

"Are you alright, Mrs. Stern?" he asked her, "I heard you crying."

"No, I'm fine," she told the boy, "I was just waiting for you."

"Huh?"

Rachael said nothing more, she just flipped back the covers, inviting him to join her.

Hiroki's eyes got wide when he saw her naked form.

"Look, I'm sorry I disturbed you... I... I'd better go now," he stammered as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave," Rachael said, a feeling of panic starting to fill her. She sat up, letting the covers fall from her and said, "don't I please you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mrs. Stern," Hiroki said, "I just heard you crying from my room and came to see what was wrong. I didn't mean anything more, honest! Please don't tell my mom!"

Rachael looked at the boy and saw the hurt and fear in his eyes. Hurt that he had made her to think he had wanted _that_ from her, and fear that she was offended and would tell his parents. It was then she realized the truth. She had misjudged him, misjudged them all, horribly. She flipped the covers back over herself and lay back down, then buried her face in the pillow and started weeping again.

After a moment, she felt something soft press against her. She looked up, and saw that Hiroki had placed a large stuffed cat next to her.

"Yumi would always hug that close to her, before she found Ulrich," Hiroki said, a smirk jumping on his lips when he mentioned her son's name, "whenever she would have troubles, she would always cry into him and tell him what her troubles were. She always said things were better the next morning after she did. Maybe Mr. Katt could help you like that, I know Yumi won't mind."

He then left Rachael alone, closing the bedroom door as he left.

Rachel Stern watched the closed door for a moment, then crushed Mr. Katt to her and began crying into him and telling him her troubles.

* * *

The next morning, Rachael joined them for breakfast. When she sat down, Takeo made an announcement.

"Dear, Hiroki and I are going out for the day, a real Father-Son outing. We'll be gone until well into the evening That way, you girls can do whatever you like without having us poor men underfoot."

Miko laughed and said, "okay, but no carousing! I do not want you getting my only son and your only heir drunk at such a tender age!"

"Not a drop shall pass our lips," Takeo replied, his own mirth evident.

After the men left, Miko took Rachael into the family room and sat her down.

"Rachael, we need to talk," Miko began, "I haven't pried into your private life, hoping you would open up a little on your own. But now, I'm afraid I must be impolite and ask you some personal questions. Hiroki told me about last night."


	14. Two Men Kissing

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The Beautiful People were out in force tonight. They stood around in their little cliques, chatting and laughing about The Important Topics Of The Day, secure in the knowledge that if they ran the world, there would be no problems at all.

Yumi sat at the bar and watched the rich and powerful at play. She had been to several of these things now, and had the whole night fairly well scripted out. Arrive, smile. Walk around and listen, smile. Make small talk, smile. Fend off a few passes, smile. She hadn't been to all that many of these parties, but they were already becoming boring.

Tonight was a little different. Usually, she went to these things with Allen Maxwell, but not tonight. She had gotten an invitation from a 'friend', meaning someone she saw more than once who and enough brain cells to bother to remember her and her name. Chloe (it was Chloe, wasn't it?) asked her to come because some international trade representatives would be here unwinding from some conference or something like that, and wasn't she an International Studies major?

Yumi accepted the invitation on the principal that the girl had expended so much energy to remember her name and what she did. It was also a good opportunity to perform her role without her 'Sugar Daddy' hanging over her.

The bartender stopped and asked her what she wanted, and she told him a club soda. He poured the drink and set it before her with a smile. She smiled back automatically, and reminded herself to leave a tip for him when she got up to leave. She sipped her drink and looked around the room, searching for someone who might be of interest, or at least interesting.

She did notice two men. At the moment, they weren't together, but they almost looked like they should be. There was something about the way they carried themselves, like they almost went to the same school or were in the army together. Several times, Yumi had to look twice to make sure she was actually seeing two separate men, and not one man who somehow could be in two places at once.

She made up her mind. She left a tip for the bartender, took her drink and made her way towards one of the men. Every now and then, someone would shout 'hi!' at her, and she would mouth a polite response in return, but she still continued on her intercept course.

She finally made it to where her target was standing, in conversation with a young woman about two years older than her. Her target was an older man, really older than most of the people here. He had a sandy blond head of hair, and it was pulled back in a short pony tail. He was wearing a nice casual jacket and trousers, and he spoke with a polished ease of a man who had done this kind of thing for years. The man also had a French accent, and that immediately made Yumi homesick. For a moment, she just stood there and took that accent in, remembering home and all the wonderful things and people there.

She must have daydreamed too long, for when she snapped out of her reverie, she was standing alone. The man had moved on, and so had the girl. Yumi quickly scanned the room for him, and saw him walking up to her other target and starting a conversation.

Yumi again stalked towards her target, this time vowing not to drift off when the man started talking again. Her quarry and the other man now started walking off together, to someplace more secluded.

The men walked into a room, a bedroom if Yumi saw correctly, and closed the door most of the way, but not completely. The girl looked around her, making sure no one saw what she was doing, cracked the door a little and peeked inside.

The two men were talking.

"Well, what have you to say for yourself," the French man asked.

"Nothing, everything's going well," replied the other man, an American, "I've got some leads, but nothing solid yet. What you're looking for is buried deep in the black ops world, René."

Yumi mentally committed that name to memory.

"I know it is, Raymond," René replied, "but we must know all we can about this Kadic Group."

Alarm bells sounded in Yumi's head. _Kadic Group? They were looking for us?_

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here, we must exchange information," René said.

Raymond, the other man, blanched at that, but nodded his head. Rene moved close to Raymond, then they kissed.

Yumi had never seen two men kiss before, but she knew there was something wrong about this. The two men didn't hold each other like they had any kind of affection for the other; it was more like they were holding on so they wouldn't break loose or something like that. The way their mouthes moved, more than lips were involved in the embrace too, but once again, it wasn't like what Yumi knew as french kissing. From what she could see, it was more like each man was trying to push something into the other's mouth and down their throat. Something was definitely not right here, and it had nothing to do with sexual preference.

The men continued for about five minutes, then broke apart, panting. Raymond, turned away and wiped his mouth and looked down at his pants, then said, "damn, if I knew I'd run into you tonight, I would have worn darker pants. I hate this shit!"

René laughed, "and I love you too, Raymond. You know this is the only way the Master can exchange information with his different parts. And did you really have to eat liver and onions? That's half the reason why no one will talk with you."

_Red Alert! Red Alert! XANA identified!_ Yumi backed away carefully from the door, and quickly rejoined the party. She made her way back over to the bar, and ordered another club soda. It was the first time in her young life that she wished she was old enough to drink alcohol.

"Yumi, darling, I haven't had a chance to talk to you all night!" Chloe called out as she walked up to the girl, "I saw you sneak back with those two just now, did you have fun?"

Yumi replied, "no, it wasn't anything like that, I was just..."

"She was just too shy to be alone with two men," came a man's voice, René's, "dear one, I'm sorry I pushed you too soon, but you did say you were open to new experiences. I'm sorry I scared you. Come on now, let me take you home."

With that, René put his arm around Yumi to lead her away. When his hand grabbed her arm, she felt the sting of something pricking her.

"That is to make sure you'll cooperate," René whispered in Yumi's ear, "I've been waiting forever to make your acquaintance; there is so much we need to discuss."

Yumi started feeling woozy all of a sudden. She started to slump and René caught her and propped her up. The room started spinning and her head started feeling like it was stuffed with wool.

"Poor girl, too much excitement for one night," René said to Chloe, "I'd better get her home and tuck her in bed. Thanks for inviting us, it was a wonderful evening."

René took Yumi and held her protectively close as they left the party, leaving Chloe dumbfounded.

Yumi blacked out when they got to his car.

* * *

Yumi slowly clawed her way back to consciousness. She was laying down somewhere, she knew that much. She cracked her eyes open a little, and saw she was in some kind of cabin or shack. There was a dim light coming from a small lamp, and two men were standing over her, René and Raymond.

Another thing she noticed was that her head was pounding, and she felt like she was on fire. And there was a bad taste in her mouth, like blood.

"She's coming 'round," Raymond said. René sat down beside the girl and looked a moment at her.

"Yes, she is," he replied, "well, Ms. Ishiyama, I was hoping you would make this easy by joining us, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. Let me tell you what is happening to you right now. I have given a little bit of the Master to you. If the conditions were right, he would possess you and you would become one of us. That would have been wonderful; the great Yumi Ishiyama, one of the cursed Five, oh I'm sorry, cursed Six, serving and servicing that which she has long fought against. But, sadly, it is not to be. Even in this, you are fighting Him and His Will. While He may never control you, He might just get his revenge on you. You see, I carry His Memories in me, and I remember what you did to Him in Japan; locking Him away for so long, allowing Him to be tormented, keeping Him from His Purpose. So now, He attacks you, and you fight Him in the battleground of your own body. If you win, you live; if not, well, I think you know what happens then."

The man's accent, which had enraptured her earlier, now sent a different chill down her spine, fear. Yumi tried to say something, but couldn't. Her throat felt like someone was reaming it out with a wire brush.

"You know, Yumi, it's a lovely night outside, clear and cold," René continued, "the temperature is supposed to get down to what, five degrees above zero tonight?"

"Yeah," Raymond piped in, "it'll get even colder up here in the mountains."

"I think what we will do is leave you here," René said, "no coat, no covers, no heat. That should give the Master just a little bit of an advantage, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. She won't last four hours once the cold sets in," Raymond replied, "hey! I'd better start shutting things down."

"Be sure to carefully clean everything," René told his partner, "we don't want to leave any evidence for the police if they come around. And be sure to fill a bucket with cold water before you shut it off."

"Why?" Raymond asked.

"You'll see," René replied.

All the while, Yumi was trying to at least sit up, but she couldn't. Her head was throbbing now, almost like it would burst. She was also feeling the pain down her spine. And her fever was climbing even higher.

"Poor girl," René said, "she so desperately wants to sit up and entertain her guests. Here, my dear, let me help you."

With that, René lifted Yumi up to a sitting position. He then pulled out a bottle of vodka, opened it and forced her to start drinking it. Yumi tried to fight him, but only succeeded in slopping some of the liquor on her. The liquor burned going down, her mouth especially painful from the alcohol getting into what seemed like cuts in her tongue. Somehow, René got his hand around her throat and forced her to swallow, forced her to drink almost the entire bottle.

"There! That ought to make the battle more interesting," René said, dropping the bottle on the floor, "fighting off the alcohol as well as an infection, you would have to be strong indeed to overcome that."

René dropped Yumi back down on the bed, then yanked all of the covers from it, leaving her laying on top of a bare mattress. He then pulled the shoes from her feet, ripped her panty hose from her, then stood her up. Yumi barely managed to stay standing.

"Raymond, bring the water!"

Raymond quickly returned with a bucket of water. René took the bucket and drenched Yumi with the contents. She immediately began to shiver.

René smiled, "and just to make sure you don't survive the evening, something to more quickly disperse your body heat. Raymond, is everything clean?"

"Yeah, nice and tidy," Raymond replied.

"Good. We will take our leave of you now, my dear," René said, "to conserve electricity, we will cut the power when we leave. And since they say that fresh air is good for your health, we'll make sure you have plenty of it. I'm sorry we couldn't get to know one another better, but life is like that sometimes. And don't worry about your friends, especially your _special_ friend. They'll be joining you soon enough. The whole world will join you soon enough. Pleasant dreams."

René turned to leave, then remembered something. He walked over, pushing Yumi out of the way, knocking her to the floor, and took the mattress she had been laying on. Then, he and Raymond left, leaving the door to the cabin open.

Yumi lay there as the lights went out. Then she heard the _crash!_ as the windows started breaking, from someone throwing rocks through them.

She lay there on the cold floor, shivering. Her mind was spinning again, not due to drugs or even the vodka that was entering her system, but due to whatever René and given her.

Something made her roll over on her stomach. Barely able, she managed to get up on her hands and knees, then sit up. She then took two fingers and stuck them into her mouth, into the back of her throat. She started to gag, then forced her fingers down on top of her tongue in back. That caused her to vomit, expelling all of the alcohol that René had forced her to drink. She kept it up, forcing her stomach to empty itself of everything, including her dinner. When she got to the point where she couldn't heave any more up, she collapsed again, away from the mess she had made.

She was shivering uncontrollably now, with no way to warm herself. She was too weak to move or do anything.

_Ulrich! Help Me! I Love You!_ were her last thoughts as the darkness took her.


	15. Study Night

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The Friday afternoon Squad Leader meetings were always boring, and required for all Squad Leaders. The Commandant would always cut Ulrich's tutoring session short on Fridays to make sure he would be in attendance.

"And the last item on the agenda today is the duty roster for the weekend," Cadet Major Snow said, "color guard tonight, Alpha Squad, night watch, Zulu Squad, color guard Saturday morning, Lima Squad..."

_Alright! We got morning colors again!_ Ulrich thought to himself. The squad who drew morning color guard generally had no other duties for the day, and Saturday morning color guard had the whole weekend free. Since the duty roster was set up on the basis of performance, getting Saturday morning colors was a singular privilege.

And Lima Squad had earned it six times since Ulrich became squad leader.

"If I may have a word before dismissal," Commandant Krieger said to the assembled squad leaders, "first of all, I want to remind you that worship services for Jewish students begins at 0900 sharp on Saturdays. Rabbi Yurivich has been noticing a significant rise in tardiness among his congregation, so you need to make sure your boytchiks get to temple on time. Next, I've been hearing reports that some of the Islamic cadets are still being harassed by other cadets. It Stops Now. I've already got a good idea who's doing it, but I am willing to give you Squad Leaders the opportunity to shut it down yourselves. If it continues, I will take direct action against the persons involved, and their Squad Leader. Do Not make me revisit this subject. Now, does anyone have anything else to bring up."

Silence.

"Good, Dismissed."

* * *

"Micah, Reuben, the Rabbi has been saying something to the Commandant about you two being late to services," Ulrich told the two cadets later on in the squad area, "nothing was said about the consequences of being tardy again, but given that the Commandant mentioned it, there will be consequences. Consider yourselves warned and get to temple on time." The two boys nodded quickly.

"Next, the Commandant also mentioned that the Muslim cadets are still being harassed. Now I don't think that anyone in the squad is doing it, but if you are, stop. The Commandant knows who you are, and if you do it again, you're gonna get hammered, along with me."

"And, I've saved the good news for last. We've got color guard tomorrow morning."

At that announcement, the squad cheered.

"The reason we get honors like this is because we work together, so Good Job, Men. Now, who's got the snacks? It's time to study!"

Dexter and Micah ran into their quarters and came back with arm loads of snacks, while everybody else ran and got their books.

One thing Ulrich did soon after becoming Squad Leader was determine where his cadets were falling behind or having trouble, and where they were excelling. He then set up evening study in the hallway of their section of the dorm, paring up those who had trouble in a subject with another who was doing or had done well in that subject. Add in snacks begged, borrowed or stolen (Ulrich never asked which) and Study Night was born.

Some of the other squads complained about the noise coming from Lima Squad's area, but since no one came back to where they were unless they had business there, Ulrich ignored the complaints. One of the squad leaders did complain to the Commandant at a Squad Leader's meeting, and Ulrich replied that since he started the sessions everybody's grades had improved, and given some of the things he had heard coming out of that squad leader's area and not complained about, Ulrich thought that the Squad Leader should not be complaining. The boy never did again.

Ulrich pulled his shirttail out of his pants, then got his calculus book from his quarters and waited for Dexter to come over. Cadet Pennington was almost as smart as Jeremie Belpois was when it came to math, and just as patient and relentless as the Commandant. Between the Commandant and Dexter, Ulrich just about understood the mysterious realm of the calculus.

"Ready, Squad Leader?" Dexter said as he walked over.

"It's Ulrich, Dex, you should know that by now; I'm out of uniform." Another thing that Ulrich did was to train his squad that when Ulrich wasn't in proper uniform, he was Ulrich Stern, not Squad Leader Stern. That way, he could be more approachable to the guys.

"Hey, Ulrich, do you have a minute?" Dexter asked.

"Sure," was the reply, "do you want to talk to me or the Squad Leader?"

"Squad Leader, I think."

"Well, you got him then. Step into my office." With that, Ulrich got up, tucked his shirt back in, and went to his quarters, Dexter trailing behind him.

"Open or Closed," Ulrich asked when they got inside.

"Closed," Dexter replied. Ulrich shut his door.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I got a call from my mother today," Dexter began, "she told me that my father left her last night."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Dex," Ulrich said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Ulrich. It was my dad's idea to send me here, and he's the one with all the money, so I don't know what'll become of me."

"Dexter, I am not the one to counsel you in something like this," Ulrich said, "have you talked to anyone else, the Commandant, the Chaplain?"

"No."

"Well, that would be the first thing I would suggest. If you want, I'll take you over."

"No, that's okay," Dexter quickly said, "I'm not sure they could help."

"And I know I can't help you Dex," Ulrich replied, "I can't imagine what you're going through right now, because if it were happening to me, I would be turning handsprings."

"Huh?"

"Listen, I've never told you this, but my father is an evil asshole. If my mother called and said she left him, I would fall to my knees and thank God Almighty that she finally was free of him. I wouldn't care if we wound up homeless as a result! Now, I think you love both of your parents, or you wouldn't be so worried over this, but I don't think there's anything you, personally, can do about it. It's for them to hash out. That's why I think you need to talk to the Commandant or the Chaplain. They're more capable of helping you out now than I am. Just say the word, and I'll pull either one out of bed right now."

"You don't think they would get mad, would you?" Dexter asked plaintively.

"Tough luck if they do, that's why they get paid the big bucks," Ulrich replied, "who do you want to talk to?"

"Commandant Krieger."

The Commandant was upset when Ulrich pulled him away from his book, but settled down when Ulrich explained the situation. He escorted his cadet over to the Commandant's Residence, and took him to the study. There, the Commandant joined them, and Dexter explained his situation. Ulrich asked to take his leave, and when the Commandant dismissed him, he returned to Study Night.

Dexter didn't return until after Lights Out. Dexter looked a little better for the conversation, though it did look like the boy had been crying. He nodded at Ulrich in passing, mouthing _thanks_ as he went by. Ulrich turned and shut his door, having accounted for all of his cadets, and went to bed.

* * *

In his dreams, he looked for her, but couldn't find her. He looked all about for her, but she wasn't there. He looked down at the thin silver chain that could never be broken, except by them. _Did she do it? Did she break the chain?_

Then her voice came to him, _Ulrich! Help Me! I Love You!_

He was scared now. What was wrong? Where was she? Why was she calling for help?

He grasped the chain around his neck and concentrated. Suddenly, confusion and pain and heat pulsed into his mind. His Love, his Life, was in trouble, and he was thousands of miles away from her.

"It is Time!" called a voice, the Leader of the Host, "Time to Fight! Gather Yourselves! We Go Into Battle!"

The Leader came up to Ulrich. "You shall be the Focus. We shall Give Power to You, and You will Give It to Her. You Shall Stand With Her, and We Will Stand With You."

He and another then placed their hands on Ulrich's shoulders. "Concentrate, Ulrich. Send all of your Love, all of your Strength to her. Even when it seems like you have no more to give, continue giving, We shall Replenish You."

Ulrich did as he was told. He sent Yumi all of his strength, all of his love, down the bond they shared, down the lifeline that kept them both sane over the months. And soon, it seemed like he had no more to give, that he was spent. Then he felt it. Power. Power like nothing he had ever felt in his life. From each member of the Host, it passed from two to one, from two to one, until finally, it passed to him, and through him, to Yumi. And that power fought against the evil that was inside the girl, forcing it back, killing it off, until finally, it was vanquished.

Ulrich felt the Power diminish, but not abate.

"Do not worry," the Leader told him, "some of the Host are going to guard her until Help arrives."

"What help?"

The Leader of the Host just smiled as Ulrich woke up.


	16. Angels Among Us

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

_I must be insane_, thought the man as he rode through the darkness. The night was clear and cold, and getting colder by the second. The single headlight of his motorcycle blazed ahead of its single wheel, illuminating the two lane road he was on, in the middle of the mountains.

_I must be insane,_ he thought again, _no sane person rides this kind of road at night! And certainly not in zero degree weather! If the cold don't get me, some roadkill in training will. Why am I out here?_

The man continued on into the night, all the while asking himself what he was doing. No answer was forthcoming. At one point, he came to a small dirt road and turned onto it.

_I swear, Connie's got a mind of her own tonight!_

He carefully traversed the road, taking special care to look for wildlife and low hanging branches. Soon, he came to a little cabin in a clearing. The bike turned towards the cabin, then died as it pulled up.

"Great. Stuck in the middle of nowhere!" the man said to no one in particular.

He flipped up the front of his helmet, then took it off. The cold slapped him in the face like an insulted woman. He fished around and found his cell phone. He checked the signal, then dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear and started talking.

"Yeah, it's me. Yeah, I'm broke down again. No, I don't know why, she just died! Yeah, I know what time it is, and I know how cold it is out! Will you shut up and come get me! You got my 20 on the phone, right? What! An hour! Well, okay; there's a cabin here, I can at least get out of the wind. Yeah, thanks."

He ended the call and put the phone away. _I swear I'm going to sell this bucket of bolts one of these days!_ He shook his head and walked into the cabin.

The door was open, and all of the windows were broken out, local kids probably. He looked about in the gloom and saw something lying on the floor. He thought it was some junk, that is until it moved and moaned. The mass of something then resolved itself into a young woman, a Japanese girl. She was wearing some kind of cocktail dress and little else. He walked over to her and set his helmet down on the floor. He took a close look at her, and saw she was in trouble. Close to her was what looked like fairly fresh vomit, and the girl was visibly shuddering. He took off his gloves and felt her forehead, almost jerking his hand away, she was so hot. He fumbled about and found his cell phone again, and dialed.

"9-1-1? Yeah, I'm out here in the mountains, and I've come across a girl, and she looks like she's in trouble... No, I don't know where I'm at road wise, but I can give you GPS coordinates." He rattled off some numbers from his cell phone. "Yeah... she's Japanese, pretty young. Looks like she was at a party. I can also smell liquor, and there's an empty vodka bottle here. No, no coat I can see, nothing. Yeah... I've got some stuff in my bike; I'm going to go get it. I'm setting the phone down next to her; maybe she can tell you something."

He set the phone on the floor next to the girl.

"Honey, can you hear me? I've got 9-1-1 on the other end of the line, and I want you to talk to them if you can. We're going to get someone out here to help you as quick as possible, so hang in there! I'll be back in a minute."

The man then got up and ran out of the cabin.

* * *

Yumi was lost in delirium now. Darker shapes flitted about her in the darkness, just waiting to feast on her soul once she died. She felt like whatever had infected her was almost literally eating her alive. Her head and spine were one constant throb, and she was alternately burning hot and freezing cold. She felt herself starting to slip away now, not just from consciousness, but life.

Then she felt him. Ulrich, her Love, her Life, was with her. She could feel his arms slide around her, pulling her close to him. She felt his love and his strength flow down the bond between them, and she recovered just a little. He continued on though, sending love and strength to her, until he had no more. As the despair started to slowly creep back, he suddenly sent her more love, more strength, from some reserve, some place she never knew he had. And then it grew, and grew. Now she recognized what was sustaining her, healing her; it was the Host of Heaven itself, imparting some its strength, its love on to her through Ulrich. Nothing could stand against them, nothing.

Whatever René had infected her with was beat back, and finally destroyed. Yumi would live, if she didn't die from exposure first.

She opened her eyes a crack. There, she saw figures standing all around her, the Host. They glowed softly in the night, men and women ready for battle, well worn armor and weapons at the ready. They stood there protecting her, until help could arrive.

Yumi didn't know how long she lay there, guarded by her angels, supported by her husband so far away, but soon, everything faded. Everything except for the whine of a motor getting closer. It came right up to the cabin, then abruptly stopped. She heard some movement outside, then a man's voice talking to someone, probably on a cell phone. She tried calling out to whoever was there, but couldn't because she was too weak. Now she feared that she would die within inches of rescue. Then she heard footsteps.

The figure of a man appeared in the open doorway, a large, rotund man. He stood there for a moment, looking around the room. She tried to call out, but only a soft moan escaped her lips as she shivered again. The figure finally noticed her, and hurried over to her. He set something down on the floor, some kind of helmet, and looked her over. He took off his gloves and placed his bare hand against her forehead, then quickly pulled it back. His touch had been cold, the greatest thing she had ever felt at that moment.

The man sat back, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his phone. He spoke with the someone for a moment, then set the phone down close to her.

"Honey, can you hear me?" he said, "I've got 9-1-1 on the other end of the line, and I want you to talk to them if you can. We're going to get someone out here to help you as quick as possible, so hang in there! I'll be back in a minute." He got up and ran from the room.

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" came a voice from the phone.

"Yes," Yumi finally croaked out, coughing as she did.

"What's your name?" the voice asked.

"Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama," she replied.

"Where are you, Yumi?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get there?"

"I don't know. Drugged." Yumi was exhausted from just this small conversation.

The man came back in, with a bundle of something in his arms. He picked up the phone and said, "I've got a survival blanket and a motorcycle cover with me. You really need to get an EMT out here, ASAP. Yeah, the cops probably wouldn't be a bad idea either."

The man said, "I'm going to bundle her up, hold on," and set the phone down. He dropped the bundle, then rummaged around in it until he found a small package. He opened it and removed the contents, then began unfolding it. It quickly became a large sheet of what looked like reflective mylar. He laid it down on the floor, then took Yumi and put her in the middle of it. When he touched her wet clothing he exclaimed, "my God, what happened to you! I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to get you out of those things." With that, he undid his jacket and took it off. He then pulled the sweater he was wearing under the jacket off and set it to the side. He then carefully rolled Yumi over, found the zipper to her dress, and undid it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," he said, then pulled the dress down from her shoulders. Yumi wasn't wearing a bra or a camisole under the dress; with so much skin exposed to the air, she was even colder now than she had been a moment before. When he slid the dress down to her waist, he took the sweater he removed and put it on her.

The man then laid her on the mylar sheet, then pulled the dress the rest of the way off. Even in the dark, Yumi saw the man had an embarrassed look on his face as he reached up and removed her panties, throwing them with her dress.

Finally, he took the bottom of the mylar sheet and folded it up over her feet and legs as far as it would fold. He then took one side and pulled it up and around her, tucking it in on the other side. He then did the same with the other side, swaddling her. Next, he took the rest of the bundle and wrapped her in it. After finishing, he put his jacket back on and zipped it up. He then took the whole bundle, Yumi and all, and dragged it over to a wall, to a spot away from as many of the open windows and door as he could. He sat down, propped her head on his lap, and spoke into the phone again.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I've got her bundled up as good as I can, but you had better get her fast. Landmarks? I don't know. I'm off the main road in a small cabin though, and there's a dandelion yellow Kawasaki Concours parked in front of it. Yeah, I'll stay on the line..."

After giving the dispatcher as much information as he could, the man hung up the cell phone. As Yumi started to drift into unconsciousness, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, then began to softly sing. She had never heard words like this before, but she seemed to understand what he was singing. In her imagination, she saw luscious green trees, their leaves fluttering in the gentle breeze. She felt the warm sun on her skin and even more, she felt the sense of utter peace that washed over her as she slipped away.

* * *

As her eyes closed, he reopened his eyes, still singing softly to the heavens. His eyes glowed in the dark, betraying his possession. Just as demons sometimes possessed men to do their Evil, angels would sometimes possess men to do their Good. Such was the case tonight; a good man suddenly gets the urge for a late night ride into the country, his every step seemingly guided by Someone Above. The angel controlling him pointed the way, making sure everything was in place and ready for this rescue.

The gathered Host now reappeared and joined their comrade in song. They sang of Earth-That-Was, the world before The Struggle began. The song was bittersweet, the memories almost too painful to remember. But the song also was a reminder that there was Hope; that one day Earth would be restored to what it was in the beginning.

* * *

The lights hurt her eyes. About an hour after the man came, an ambulance arrived, along with the police and another man, her rescuer's friend. The EMT checked her out, asked her some questions, then prepared her for the ride to the hospital. One of the techs muttered, "damn, I'm surprised she's still alive," and continued his work. They put an IV in her arm and started pumping fluids into her.

The police spoke with the man who had saved her for quite a while. Then the officer came over and spoke with her, asking her if the man had been the one who brought her here. She said no, two others did. The EMT then told the officer that they needed to get Yumi to the hospital, and their questions could wait until later.

As they put her in back, Yumi got a better look at the man who saved her. He was wearing all yellow clothes, leather, it looked like. He had what looked like brownish red hair, with bits of white in it. His face was somewhere between round and blocky, and he had a white mustache and wore glasses. He carried a helmet out to the motorcycle and set it there. Both the bike and the helmet were yellow, too. As the man stood there and talked to his friend, she noticed the most striking thing about him.

On the back of his jacket was a picture of a dark haired woman, straddling a huge banana. On top of the banana was a motorcycle helmet, and in front of the banana was what looked like the front wheel of a motorcycle, spinning. The woman was leaning forward, hugging the banana close to her, her hair whipping back like she was moving. Above and below the picture was the phrase, "Women Love the Phat Banana."

* * *

At the hospital, people kept asking her questions as she tried to go to sleep. They would ask her things like, what's your name? How old are you? Is there someone we can contact? Do you know your blood type? She answered as best she could.

All the while, nurses came in and checked her out, admonishing her to stay awake. One came in and drew what seemed like a gallon of blood. Finally, a doctor came in and looked her over. He checked her eyes and her throat, and got a strange look when he looked there.

"Yumi, did you hurt your mouth tonight?" he asked.

"No, but something tasted funny when I woke up at the cabin," she replied.

"Well, it looks like you cut your tongue on something sharp, several times," he replied, "the cuts don't look too deep, but I'd love to know how they got there."

Yumi could only shake her head, she didn't have any answers for him.

Finally, the doctor finished. "I think we will need to run some tests, get some x-rays. Given some of what I've heard from the EMTs and what I've seen, I would like to draw some spinal fluid to rule out spinal meningitis or something like that. Also, the police are here, and want to do a rape kit."

"Huh, rape kit?"

"Yes. Given what they saw at that cabin, they think you might have been sexually assaulted. They want a sample from your vagina for DNA testing and evidence. You don't have to have it done if you don't want to, but if there's any chance you might have been raped out there, I'd do it."

"Okay, I'll do both," Yumi replied.

Afterwards, Yumi had trouble deciding which was worse, the rape kit or the spinal tap. Both had been uncomfortable in different ways.

The spinal tap was relatively simple. They came in, applied a local anesthetic, and stuck a needle in her back, drawing out some spinal fluid. They put a bandage over the puncture, and told her to be careful about sitting up or moving about for a while. She found out why when she rolled over. Immediately, she got a near blinding headache, which lasted for a few minutes.

The rape kit was a different kind of discomfort. She had pelvic exams before, but they usually warmed and lubricated the instruments before they used them. They didn't do either in this case. The nurse explained that they couldn't have anything on the instruments that could contaminate the evidence and render it useless. It also didn't help that a male police detective had to stand there and watch the whole procedure, seeing parts of her that only her doctor and Ulrich had a right to see. But the nurse quickly got the samples required in the manner necessary to satisfy the law, and they left, returning her to her room.

Finally the doctor came back. "Well, I've got some of the results of your blood work, and you are a mess. Your white blood cell count is abnormally high, which tells me you are fighting one hell of an infection somewhere. You've also got a blood alcohol level about three times the legal limit for driving. Plus, you've got a 103 degree fever, and it looks like it's coming down from somewhere higher. All in all, I'd say you're lucky to be alive right now."

Yumi just smiled weakly at him.

"Anyway, I'm putting you on antibiotics through your IV to see if that knocks the fever down. We'll be watching you at least overnight, and in the morning, we hopefully will know more."

With that, the doctor left.

The nurse came in after the doctor and told the girl that the police wanted to talk to her, but she told them that Yumi needed to rest, and they could wait until the morning. She then said that there was another man wanting to see her, that he was with her when she was brought in.

At the door peering in, Yumi saw the Phat Banana, the man who had saved her. She smiled and motioned the man to come in. The nurse left, saying she would be back shortly.

"Thank you," Yumi told him once they were alone, "I don't think I would be alive if you hadn't found me."

"Glad to be of service," the man replied, smiling, "you're just lucky Connie has a mind of her own. I don't think I could have found that place if my life depended on it."

"Well, maybe I should thank her when I see her," Yumi said, "but I thought you were alone?"

"I was. Connie's my bike," he replied, "she's cantankerous as hell, but if you treat her right, she'll take you anywhere and back again. Look, do you have anyone you need to call?" He reached in his yellow jacket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here, call anyone you want, I've got enough minutes on my plan to call Mars and talk for a day."

She took the phone and called the only number she could think of, Allen Maxwell's. Sandy answered the phone, and Yumi explained her situation and where she was. Sandy said they would be out there immediately and hung up.

"Thanks," she told the man, "I needed to hear a familiar voice. Look, I don't want to keep you any longer, I'm sure you've got a long ways to go tonight. And what do I call you, Phat? Mr. Banana?"

The man smiled, "nah, that's just a nickname. Name's Terry Preston, from up in Hagerstown. Pleased to meet ya."

"Yumi Ishiyama. I'm very glad I met you, Terry. Thanks for all you've done."

"No problem. Rest well and good luck." The man smiled and left.

Yumi finally settled down and relaxed. She was still hurting, and she was still ill, but she felt better and safer now than she had all night.

As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard Terry Preston's voice say, "the Host will always stand by you, Yumi."


	17. Ulrich's Accident

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

To Amherst: here you go...

* * *

"No! Not Yet!" Ulrich hollered as his alarm went off. He sat up in bed and looked at the traitorous clock that had torn him away from Yumi just when she needed him most.

_Oh God, please let her be alive, please!_ He ran that prayer through his mind over and over as he got up and prepared for the day.

* * *

Ulrich stood at attention on the parade grounds next to the Commandant and Cadet Major as Lima Squad presented the colors for the day. One of Commandant Krieger's changes to this ritual was that the Squad Leader did not lead his squad when the colors were presented or retired. The squad was expected to perform by themselves with no prompting.

Lima Squad marched to the flag pole in perfect cadence. Cadet Pennington held the flag in front of him, like he was holding a tray. The squad stopped a few steps away from the flag pole, then Dexter and Micah marched the remaining distance alone. When they got to the pole, Dexter paused a moment, then called out, "Attention!"

Everyone on the parade ground that wasn't already at attention snapped to.

"Salute!" Everybody saluted.

Dexter unfolded the flag, careful not to let it touch the ground, while Micah prepared the rope to attach the flag. Dexter extended the top corner, and Micah attached it, then pulled on the rope raising the flag a little. Dexter then presented the lower corner, and Micah attached it. Micah then began quickly raising the flag. As he did, Dexter took one step back, snapped to attention and saluted. Micah raised the flag up to the top of the flagpole, then tied the rope off to secure it. Then he also stepped back, snapped to attention and saluted.

Over the loudspeakers, the National Anthem played as the assembly stood at attention and saluted. After it finished, there was a moment of silence, then Dexter called out, "Port Arms!"

Everyone dropped their arms to their sides. Dexter then turned to where the Commandant and Ulrich were standing and called out, "Sir, Standing By For Orders!"

Commandant Krieger' took one step forward and saluted Dexter. After the cadet returned the salute, he called out, "Assembly! Dismissed!"

As the group dispersed to their duties, Krieger called to Ulrich, "one moment, Stern, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes, Sir?" Ulrich replied.

"It's about Cadet Pennington," the Commandant said, "walk with me."

The two set off.

"Dexter's in quite a spot, in his mind," Krieger started, "as old as he is, he's still got it in his head somehow that either he's responsible for what his parents are going through or that he can do something about it."

"I know, sir, that's why I had him talk to you last night," Ulrich replied, "like I told him, if I got that call, I'd be jumping for joy."

"You and quite a few other people, I gather," was the strange reply, "anyway, I'm going to try and get in contact with his parents and let them know about Dexter's worries. Depending on how things work out, Dexter may be absent from class for a while, and may have to withdraw from Ravensbrook."

"If this were the beginning of the school year, I'd say Dexter would be the happiest guy in the world, circumstances aside," Ulrich replied, "he really didn't like it here at first."

"Well, time and good friends can change opinions sometimes, right Stern?"

"Yes sir, they can."

* * *

Ulrich was still worried about Yumi well into his afternoon tutoring session with the Commandant.

"Earth to Stern! Earth to Stern! Adjust attitude by one hundred eighty degrees, you're drifting!"

"Oh, sorry sir!" Ulrich replied.

"Now what's your problem," asked the Commandant, "you've been distracted all session. Is there something going on I need to know about?"

"No sir, it's nothing like that, it's personal. I wish I could explain it to you, but you'd never believe me."

"Try me. There's very little I haven't heard, Ulrich."

"Okay, last night I had a dream. My girlfriend is in trouble, almost dead, and I don't know if she survived."

"Stern, it was a dream. She's probably eating breakfast right now."

"Sir, the part you won't believe is it wasn't a dream. Yumi is in trouble, right now, and I'm not sure if she's still alive."

"What, you two have a telepathic link?"

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"Then I take my previous statement back. I've never heard that one before." The Commandant was silent for a second. "Okay, for argument's sake, let's assume you can reach out to her. Can you still feel her?"

Ulrich was surprised by the man's statement, and by his own stupidity. Ulrich concentrated on his bond, and felt Yumi on the other end, weak but alive.

"Yeah, I can. I forgot all about that. Thank you sir."

"Well, not that I really believe you or anything, but it seems obvious to me if you two had that close a tie, you'd know it if she had died. Now, if there are no other revelations you would like to make, teleportation, time travel, something along those lines..."

Commandant Krieger was interrupted by the telephone. He answered it.

"Yes? I'm with a student at the moment, you know that! Who? You're kidding. Okay, I'll see them momentarily."

He hung the phone up and said, "Stern, you are not going to believe this, but your mother and another woman are outside, wanting to see me. Any idea as to why?"

"No, sir."

"Well then, let's find out. I will have to say, you've made this school year quite interesting, yes indeed."

* * *

It turned out that Yumi's mother accompanied his mother to Ravensbrook. After the Commandant greeted the ladies and poured them refreshments, his mother explained that she wanted to sign the papers to enable Ulrich to enlist in the military. When Krieger explained that she would have to do that in person, along with Ulrich, during the week, the woman got visibly scared.

"Mom, don't do it," Ulrich pleaded, "I'll find another way."

"No," she said after a moment, "at least one of us will escape him. Tell me when the best time to be here would be, Commandant, and I will be here."

Commandant Krieger was silent as he regarded Ulrich's mother. He looked at her like he was evaluating the performance of one of his cadets. He then gave a very small, very subtle smile of approval, and picked up the phone.

He called Ulrich's father and told him that Ulrich had been in an accident, and had to be taken to the hospital. Krieger's face changed to almost outright disgust as he heard the response from the other end. He then politely asked if there was anyone else who could come and authorize any treatment Ulrich needed, then wrote something down as he received his answer. The Commandant thanked the man and hung up.

"Mrs. Stern, it seems your son was involved in an accident today, and had to be taken to the hospital for observation. Now, I can't tell you how serious the injuries are, and I don't know how long Ulrich will have to stay in the hospital, but given my past experience in these matters, I think I can safely say that it will be at least... Tuesday before Ulrich is discharged. Would there be any possibility that you could stay in the area to authorize any treatment he may need until then?"

Ulrich's mother smiled as she looked over at Ulrich, sitting safely next to her. Yumi's mother was also smiling at the turn of events.

"Why, yes sir. For my son, I will do anything."

* * *

Since Ulrich was in the hospital due to an accident, he did not return to his quarters that night, or for the rest of the weekend. The Commandant assigned guest quarters for Mrs. Ishiyama and Ulrich and his mother.

Ulrich took Yumi's mother aside and told her what little he knew about Yumi. Mrs. Ishiyama got a very concerned look on her face, then pulled out her cell phone and called home. It turned out that Allen Maxwell had called her father that morning and told him about what had happened to Yumi, as much as he could, anyway. Mrs. Ishiyama then dialed another number, and talked to Allen herself, getting the complete story. When she finished, she still had a concerned look, but not near as concerned.

The two guests and Ulrich had dinner with Commandant Krieger in his Residence that evening. Ulrich marveled at how the Commandant drew his mother out, reassuring her that she was safe in letting her guard down, and finally got her to relax and truly enjoy herself. In later years, she would always say that two important turning points in her life were when she accompanied Ulrich out to that US air base when he was a freshman, and the dinner she had with Commandant Krieger when he was a senior.

Ulrich would always remember that for the first time in his life, he slept in his mother's arms, secure in the knowledge that, at least for that weekend, she was safe.

Sunday was quiet. Ulrich didn't attend worship services, being in the hospital and all, but the Chaplain did pay him and his mother a visit. They spoke for quite a while, and he spoke with Mrs. Stern for a longer while. Before he left, he did something Ulrich had never seen him do before. He laid his hands on both Ulrich's head and his mother's and prayed that the two of them would find the strength they needed to face the trial they had to face.

Ulrich knew he would be facing trials in his life, that's one of the reasons he was at Ravensbrook. It wasn't until later he found out what his mother had to face.

* * *

In his dreams Sunday night, he sat there, stoking his mother's hair. She was asleep, not having access to their place of dreams, he supposed. Her head was laying in his lap, and she slept peacefully.

He looked at her body, and saw all the tattoos there. All of the vile and hateful things that had been done to her over the years were etched there for all the world to see. He remembered a time, years ago, when something similar nearly happened to him and Yumi, and how narrowly they escaped.

"She looks so peaceful," came a voice.

Ulrich looked up and saw his Love, his Life. Yumi stood there, pale from her struggle, a weak smile on her face.

"Why is it there is so much pain in the world?" she asked him, "why do good people like her have to suffer so?"

"Choices," came a third voice.

Yumi and Ulrich turned and saw Yumi's mother standing there. Yumi ran and threw herself into her mother's arms. As Mrs. Ishiyama returned her daughter's embrace, Yumi changed from the young woman she was, to the young girl she was when Ulrich first met her, to a small child, and back again.

As she released her daughter, Mrs. Ishiyama said, "we all make choices in life, dear one. Some people choose to do good, like you and Ulrich and your friends. Others choose to do evil. The choices we make can sometimes limit the choices we can make in the future, and sometimes limit the choices others can make in their futures."

"Why doesn't she just leave him?" Yumi asked, "she's freed herself, why doesn't she leave?"

As she spoke, Yumi pointed at Ulrich's mother. Around her neck, and unnoticed until now, was a large heavy collar, with a large heavy chain attached to it, trailing off into the distance. The collar had a lock on it, but the lock was broken.

"She is not ready to remove it," Yumi's mother said, "but she will though, and soon, if I'm not mistaken. Ulrich, you will need to be ready when she does. And know this, you both are always welcome in our home, no matter what."

"Thank you, Mother," Ulrich solemnly said.

"Thank you, Miko," Rachael Stern said in her sleep.

* * *

On Monday, Ulrich, his mother, Mrs. Ishiyama and Commandant Krieger went down to the EU Combined Armed Forces Recruiting Station, where Ulrich enlisted. Mrs. Stern signed the form giving her permission for Ulrich to enlist before the minimum legal age. The recruiter administered the Oath to Ulrich and said that he would be scheduled to start Basic Training about two weeks after he graduated from Ravensbrook. When they left, Ulrich hugged and kissed his mother goodbye, then did the same to Yumi's mother. As the two women set off on the long trip back to Paris, Ulrich turned to Commandant Krieger and said, "thank you sir. She would have never done this if you hadn't helped."

"Yes she would have, Stern, " Krieger replied, "I just made it easier for her to do what she wanted to do. Will you be ready to help her the rest of the way?"

"Yes Sir, I Will."


	18. Confessions And Secrets

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

Rachael lowered her head. "I'm sorry I offended you," she said, "I'll leave now." She stood up and started to go. Before she left, she said "it's just, I've had to do this before. I've visited 'friends' before and had to take late night visitors."

"No, I don't want you to leave," Miko quickly said taking Rachael by the arm and motioning her to sit again, "Hiroki should not have walked in on you like that last night, but he was concerned for you, we all are. And, I have never stayed anywhere where sexual favors were required of a guest as payment."

"Then you haven't stayed in some of the places I have," Rachael replied. She was silent for a moment, then she told her story.

* * *

Rachael Kline was in her twenties when she fell in love with her brother's best friend, Deiter Stern. Deiter was a Business Major just out of college, an ambitious young man looking to make his mark in the world.

Rachael and Deiter dated for two years. During the whole time, Deiter was a polite, attentive suitor, and Rachael loved him deeply. Eventually, Deiter asked Rachael to marry him, and she gladly accepted. The couple married, and for the first few years, they were happy. Then things started to change.

At first, they were just two newlyweds getting to know each other's bodies, and sex was a wonderful gift they gave each other. But after a while, things got, well, routine. Deiter wanted to keep the spice, the excitement alive in their lovemaking, so they started experimenting with different things. And that experimentation led down some dark roads.

Rachael said she was a little frightened, as well as excited, the first time Deiter blindfolded her. Not being able to see what was happening, just feeling, tasting and hearing it, added a new dimension to their sex play. So eventually did the ropes.

Rachael knew nothing about the games she and Deiter had started playing. She trusted that her husband knew and respected the limits that had to exist in this world they began to explore. And that was her mistake, one she didn't discover until it was way too late.

Deiter either didn't know, or didn't care about limits in their bondage play. He truly believed he was Her Master, and she His Slave, and whatever he wanted, no matter how painful, no matter how sick, she would do for him.

Unfortunately, Rachael didn't discover this until he had broken her down so much that she couldn't function without him. This was the beginning of the nightmare Rachael called her life.

Since that day, she was his slave and plaything. He would come home from work at night and expect her to be waiting for him, ready to do whatever he commanded. And she obeyed. Sometimes, she would just have to kneel naked in the middle of the room, while he entertained guests. Other times, she would have to 'perform,' to earn things like her dinner, or sleep without a beating.

Oh yes, Rachael told Miko, he beat her. She slipped off her shirt and showed her friend the fresh stripes he painted on her back the night before she arrived with his belt. They shone bright red over the remains of older scars. She put her shirt back on and continued.

Things got even worse when Ulrich was born. A son was what Deiter wanted second most in the world, beyond power, and he was overjoyed when she bore him one, so overjoyed, he left her at peace for three whole weeks after birthing him.

Then Deiter told her of his plans for the boy, how he would raise him to know just where a woman's place in life was. That began the first and last fight the Sterns ever had.

She just said, "oh no, you won't," and he beat her within an inch of her life. Then just to prove he wasn't kidding, he bound her up and raped her for the next three days while her newborn son watched. He would continue even when the child cried, making her suckle him while she was bound. He then told her that she would breast feed Ulrich until _He_ told her to stop, as a reminder of what her place in life was.

Something, someone, somehow told Ulrich to stop suckling when his first tooth came in. Deiter would rage on, accusing Rachael of somehow thwarting his plans, then try and force Ulrich to take her breast. Ulrich would refuse, and Deiter beat her.

That's when Deiter started using Ulrich as his leverage over her. He would tell her things he would do to the boy, then make her beg for his life. She did, and Deiter would drag her farther down into the depths. He told her he had spies watching her, watching Ulrich. And he would prove it by recounting some small thing she or her son did during the day, then savagely punish her for it, always reminding her that he was All Powerful. And she was truly broken.

As Ulrich got older, Deiter would teach him the way 'men' were supposed to behave, just as he told Rachael he would. He would recount business deals he had done where he cheated and defrauded his client; the women he had debauched and discarded, and then laugh at their stupidity. Ulrich would lap up his father's tales like milk. And Rachael was heartbroken.

Then, a few years ago, Deiter tried making an arms deal for a Swiss acquaintance, one which blew up, almost literally, in his face. To hush it up, Deiter had to sell almost everything he had accumulated. And, he had to find a scapegoat.

Rachael's brother, Lemuel, was Deiter's business partner when the deal went sour. Deiter arranged it so Lemuel looked like the one that brokered the whole deal. When the police investigated, they arrested Lemuel, tried and convicted him. To make sure the frame stuck, Deiter turned state's evidence and testified at Lemuel's trial. That act turned Ulrich against his father, and gave him a chance to escape.

The years after that were the darkest of Rachael's and Ulrich's life, if one could believe that. Deiter had to send Ulrich to Kadic Academy instead of the fancy Swiss school where he wanted to send him. Ulrich always had to worry about what his father was doing to his mother that allowed him to stay there. And Rachael had to do despicable things to see to it he remained there and had a chance to get away from Deiter.

And now Ulrich was at Ravensbrook Academy, having God knows what done to him. Deiter would taunt her at nights about what was probably happening to Ulrich at that moment, and won't it be wonderful when he comes home and performs the tricks he learned there for her. At other times, he would tell her about bringing Yumi back from America and breaking her down, making her a plaything too.

Rachael finally stopped, her tale ended. The tears running down her cheeks we no longer tears of shame, but of relief. Someone Else Now Knew. Whatever came next, she was no longer the only person holding those secrets.

* * *

"Rachael," Miko said, "men and women do not act that way towards each other. Takeo and I have had our arguments over the years, some of them terrible fights. But he has never abused me, or any of my children. If he would have, I would have killed him."

Rachael's eyes widened at that.

"Years ago, before Yumi chose Ulrich; yes Rachael, she chose him; things were bad between Takeo and I, so bad that we were considering divorce. But even at those times, which I thought were the darkest a person could ever experience, he never acted the way Deiter does to you. And since Ulrich came into Yumi's life, both Takeo and I have changed for the better."

"I have heard about people who use bondage as part of their love play. And even from what little I have heard, I know that what Deiter does to you is out and out torture. He has no right to do the things to you he does. And you are not an evil person for allowing it to happen. Rachel, I've come to love you like my sister, and your son as my own, so I must say this: you must break free of this man, or one day he will kill you, either accidentally or on purpose."

"He may be getting ready to now," Rachael softly said, "when I left the house yesterday, a young woman arrived. I think she is my replacement."

"Then you must not go back," Miko said, "stay here, we can protect you. You don't have to spend another night in that monster's house if you don't want to."

"But I have to go," Rachael replied, almost in tears again, "I may escape him, but Ulrich can't. If I run away, he'll hurt Ulrich. You don't know him like I do, Miko."

"And he does not know me, my family or his son like he thinks he does," Miko told her. She got up and went over to a desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out some letters kept there.

"Read these. Ulrich has been writing to us ever since the day you first came here alone last fall," Miko told her friend.

Rachael read the letters from Ulrich. They were addressed to Miko, but they may have well been written to her. She read this from the first one:

_My time here at Ravensbrook has been made a lot easier. I don't know how, but somehow Yumi and I are able to talk in our dreams together. She's really scared about school, and all that money, but she'll do okay, I'm sure of it._

_Sometimes, during the day, I can almost feel her next to me, giving me her strength, her love. And sometimes, when I'm resting, I try and reach out to her, and send her some of my strength, and all my love._

In another, she read:

_Some guys tried raping my roommate last night. It got ugly for a little bit, but I managed to dissuade them from following through. The Commandant tells me they'll be in jail for a long time. Sounds to me like they'll get their fill of raping there, but not the way they wanted it._

Then:

_I worry about my mother a lot. I wish I could tell you why, but you probably wouldn't believe me if I did. I told Yumi in so many words years ago, but she still didn't quite get the reality of it until the last night we were together. Mrs. Ishiyama, Mother, if there is _any_ way you can find to help my mother, please do it. She is in desperate danger and I can't help her yet._

Rachael cried at that last sentence. Miko then showed her one more letter:

_I've been thinking about joining the European Union Combined Armed Forces. Something about it draws me to it, like that's what I'm supposed to do. The only problem is I can't enlist until I'm eighteen, unless one of my parents signs the form with me. I know my dad won't; I'll just bet he has something else in store for me. Mom could, but she's too afraid of dad to even try. I guess I'll have to find some other way to get in._

"Are these the writings of a boy being tortured and abused?" Miko asked her friend, "the only thing that hurts him is the separation from the women he loves."

The only thing Rachael could do in reply was to softly weep.

"Do you want to break his hold over Ulrich and you?" Miko said after a moment.

Rachael ceased her crying and was silent. Then she replied, "yes."

"Good, then get your things," Miko said, "we're going on a road trip."

Miko left a note on the refrigerator, telling Takeo and Hiroki they were going for a drive and might not be back until late.

The two women got in Rachael's car, and they drove off.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at Ravensbrook Military Academy. They went to the Commandant's office and asked to see him.

"The Commandant is with a student at the moment, but I'll see if he can make a few minutes available to see you," the secretary said.

Not a minute after the secretary had set the phone's handset down, the Commandant opened his door and walked out.

"Mrs. Stern! What a pleasant surprise," he said.

Rachael introduced Miko to Commandant Krieger, and he said to her, "ah, yes. Cadet Stern has mentioned a Miss Ishiyama a few times. It is my great pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

He ushered the ladies into his office. There, standing at attention, was Ulrich. Rachael ran over and hugged her son.

"At Ease, Stern," the Commandant said, "we'll take a break for a few minutes."

At that, Ulrich melted and returned his mother's embrace.

The Commandant poured sweet tea for the ladies, then sat at his desk.

"Now, Mrs. Stern, what brings you here on a beautiful Saturday afternoon?"

"I... I... heard that Ulrich would like to enlist in the military," Rachael said, "if he really wants to, I'll sign the papers."

"Well, now that's interesting," Commandant Krieger said, "Mr. Stern, when did you ask your mother to do this?"

"I didn't, sir," Ulrich replied, "I did happen to mention it in a letter I wrote to Mrs. Ishiyama a couple of weeks ago."

"Ah, I see," he replied, "you realize, Mrs. Stern, that you would have to come back here during the week to sign the papers. They have to be signed in the presence of the recruiter in order for them to be legal."

Rachael's face fell. She would have to come back, risk Deiter's displeasure...

"Mom, don't do it," Ulrich pleaded, "I'll find another way."

"No," Rachael said after a moment, "at least one of us will escape him. Tell me when the best time to be here would be, Commandant, and I will be here."

Heinrich Krieger eased back in his chair a moment, looking at Rachael and thinking. He made a decision, then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Deiter Stern? Yes, this is Commandant Krieger over at Ravensbrook. I'm sorry to disturb you on the weekend, but there's been an accident, and your son Ulrich was involved. Now, I don't think he was seriously injured, but I had to send him to the hospital, just as a precaution. I'll need you to come here in case the hospital needs authorization to perform any medical procedures; I used up whatever authority I have when he was admitted."

The Commandant listened at the reply on the phone, a frown growing on his face.

"I see. Is there someone else that could come? Um hm, um hm, I see. Could I have her cell phone number? Yes. Um Hm. Right. Got it. I'll give her a call. Thank you very much, sir." He hung up the phone.

"Mrs. Stern, it seems your son was involved in an accident today, and had to be taken to the hospital for observation. Now, I can't tell you how serious the injuries are, and I don't know how long Ulrich will have to stay in the hospital, but given my past experience in these matters, I think I can safely say that it will be at least... Tuesday before Ulrich is discharged. Would there be any possibility that you could stay in the area to authorize any treatment he may need until then?"

Rachael smiled. "Why, yes sir. For my son, I will do anything."

* * *

The Commandant made some calls, and gave some instructions to his staff, and for all practical purposes, Ulrich Stern was a patient in the local hospital, under observation for unspecified injuries received in an unspecified accident.

Rachael and Miko were given guest quarters at the school. Ulrich's special study sessions with the Commandant were suspended for the weekend, given that he was in the hospital and all. He too spent the rest of the weekend in the guest quarters with his mother.

On Monday, Ulrich, Rachael, Miko and Commandant Krieger went down to the EU Combined Armed Forces Recruiting Station, where Ulrich enlisted. Rachael signed the form giving her permission for Ulrich to enlist before the minimum legal age. The recruiter administered the Oath to Ulrich and said that he would be scheduled to start Basic Training about two weeks after he graduated from Ravensbrook. Any further paperwork that would be needed would be sent to Ravensbrook. The Commandant assured Mrs. Stern that he could handle any further arrangements that needed to be made.

* * *

On Tuesday morning at 6 am, Miko Ishiyama was in the Principal's Office at Kadic Academy.

"I know this is unusual Mr. Delmas, but I need to see Jeremie Belpois for a while. Would that be possible?" she asked him.

"Why whatever for, Mrs. Ishiyama? If you were his mother, I wouldn't mind a bit, but seeing as you aren't..."

"It has something to do with Rachael Stern, Ulrich's mother," Mrs. Ishiyama said.

Jean-Pierre Delmas was silent for a moment, then said, "would you like to meet him here, or someplace else?"

"Someplace else."

"I'll arrange it immediately."

* * *

On Tuesday morning at 6 am, Rachael was kneeling in her position, awaiting Her Master's pleasure.

"So, your little boy got a little boo-boo, and you had to run and help him," Deiter sneered, "well, there's not much more that can be done about it now. But I do have wonderful news, my dear. I have Ulrich's future all mapped out for him..."

Deiter went on to explain how he would use the boy to advance his own fortune. He even explained that he had arranged for Ulrich to have a proper wife, one that he could use as his own plaything. She was perfect for him, pretty, docile, and unspoilt. Oh yes, Deiter said, Ulrich will have a wonderful life, until he decided it was time to take it all away from the boy.

All the while, Rachael knelt there before him, listening to him drone on and on. She smiled a little smile, one he couldn't see.

_One of us will get away from you, you bastard, _she thought to herself, _I've got a secret._


	19. The Morning After

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

_That's odd_, she thought to herself. She turned the barrel of the microscope, changing the magnification, then looked again. That's definitely strange.

"Doctor, could you come here a sec," she called to her supervisor, the shift pathologist.

"What's up, Tina," he said as he walked over.

"Take a look at this," she said to him, "it's that spinal fluid sample that came in from the ER last night. What do you make of that?"

The doctor looked into the microscope. After a second, he too adjusted the magnification. He looked for a little longer, the stood back up, scratching his head.

"I haven't got a clue," he told the girl, "they look dead, though. You say this came in last night?"

"Yeah," the assistant said, "Ishiyama. The cops are involved too. She's up on fourth floor."

"Anything else on her?"

"They did a rape kit on her. Blood work. She had a blood alcohol level three times legal minimum, high white count, and traces of Ketamine in her system."

"Ketamine?"

"Must have been a wild party, that's all I can say."

"Well," the doctor finally said, "get a sample of that prepped and sent to CDC. Maybe they'll know something about this."

* * *

Saturday morning brought sunshine and visitors. The sunlight bothered her for a bit, but Yumi soon got over it. She was feeling a lot better this morning, the pain in her head and spine gone, and her fever almost dissipated.

Along with her breakfast, Allen and Sandy Maxwell arrived. Sandy rushed over and gave Yumi a hug and Allen just stood on the other side with a father's stern/worried look on his face.

"So, young lady," he started, "what popped into your head that made you go out last night without me?"

Yumi smiled sheepishly, realizing for the first time just how much Allen and Sandy cared for her.

"I got an invitation from Chloe Peterson, and I thought it would be a good idea if I went alone," she replied, "I never expected anything like this to happen. I'm alright, really."

"The fact you are laying in a hospital bed, with an IV with two bottles hooked up to it, with an EKG rig, looking like death warmed over kind of belies that statement," he said, "now, tell me what happened."

Yumi recounted the events of last night as well as how she was rescued, leaving out the part about Ulrich and the Host.

"Well, the police will definitely be wanting to question you," he said, "go ahead and tell them everything, but leave out our business if at all possible. I'll make some calls and make sure everything gets routed to Desmond. Now, have you called your parents?"

"No, I just woke up," she replied, "and I didn't have a cell phone with me last night. Plus those guys took my purse and all of my ID."

"We'll take care of that, too," Allen said.

"Excuse me," a doctor said as he knocked at Yumi's door, "I need to speak to Ms. Ishiyama a moment. Could you step outside please?"

"They can stay," Yumi said, "they my guardians."

"Well, okay," he said, "I've got some results back from the tests we did last night. You know the preliminary results, the high white cell count, the alcohol level. Well, this morning your white cell count is back to normal. The alcohol is about out of your system, but I bet you're feeling it anyway. Something else that came back this morning was there were trace amounts of Ketamine in your blood. Do you know how it got there?"

"Ketamine?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, it's a powerful tranquilizer, authorized for veterinary use only. In other words, horses can have it, but people can't. Now, how did it get there?"

"I don't know... Wait! When one of the men grabbed me at the party last night, I felt a prick on my arm, a needle sticking me, I mean. The man then whispered that it was to make sure I'd cooperate. A little bit after that, I passed out in his car, and didn't wake up until I was at that cabin. That must be it."

"Hmm, curiouser and curiouser. That's not the most interesting thing we found though. We found something strange in the spinal fluid we took. Something our pathologist has never seen before."

"What?"

"That's the question, we don't know. From what I was told, it was a single celled organism, and it was all through your spinal fluid. Whatever it was, it's dead, but that may be the reason why your white count was so high."

"Excuse me, doctor," Allen interjected, "are you saying that she has or had a new disease?"

"Right now, yes," was the reply, "we are sending a sample to the Centers for Disease Control to see what they make of it, so it might be identified, but as of right now, it looks like Ms. Ishiyama has found her way into the medical history books. She's the first person we've seen with this thing."

"I'm not the first," Yumi said, "there are at least two other people who've got it. One of them gave it to me."

"Well, we'll just have to see what develops," said the doctor, "anyway, we'll be monitoring you for the rest of the weekend, keep you on the IV and the antibiotics, and see what happens. If you don't relapse, we'll probably release you on Monday. If you start feeling bad or unusual, call a nurse. I'll check back later."

* * *

The next person to drop by was the police detective who was there when they did the rape kit on her.

"Morning miss, I'm Detective Barns, and I'm handling the investigation," he said by way of introduction, "first of all, I want to apologize for asking you to go through that procedure last night. The situation looked like a sexual assault and we need to get evidence as quickly as we can. I know it was unpleasant, but it will help us greatly. Now, could you tell me what happened last night?"

Yumi went through her story again, relating everything that happened.

"And the two mens names were?" Detective Barns asked.

"One was name René, he was a French man, and the other was an American, Raymond."

"No last names, I take it."

"None that I heard."

"And you say that this René was the one that took you from the party?"

"Yes. He was also the one who did whatever they did to me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up, I had a taste like blood in my mouth. The doctor who examined me last night said it looked like there were cuts on my tongue. I also found out this morning I've got some kind of organism in me, something they've never seen before. That's what I mean."

Detective Barns wrote in his notebook for a moment then asked, "René forces you to drink vodka, drenches you with water, then leaves you to freeze to death in that cabin."

"Yes."

"Why? There are a lot of quicker and surer ways of killing someone, why do something like that?"

"Find René and ask him."

Detective Barns questioned Yumi for a while longer then left, promising to let her know if anything else came up. Now only Allen and Sandy remained.

"This changes things," Allen said, "if René is one of XANA's followers, we've got to find him quick, before he has another crack at killing you. You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"No, he already knew enough to want me dead," Yumi replied, "XANA knew all six of us, and has tried to kill us on many occasions. The reason it's especially pissed off at me is because I was there when it was trapped for almost a year. That was just a little while before we first met."

"So what you're telling me is that XANA has got a real hard on for you," Allen said, "but that still doesn't explain why René tried killing you the way he did. I mean, he could have done a lot of things that would have been more painful and prolonged, and more certain."

"That's one thing about XANA," Yumi said, "it always did things in a grandiose and ridiculous manner; you know, kinda like a cartoon villain."

"Great. Well, I'd better get this off to Desmond. We'll see what we can do to get more information about that bug they infected you with. I'll also see what we can find about those two guys. It seems, my dear, you may have stumbled onto the very thing you were supposed to be on the look out for. Good job, but next time, try and not get yourself killed doing it."

* * *

In her dreams that Saturday night, they lay together in each others arms. She held him tight, her Love, her Life, held him like it was their first time.

"God, I love you," she told him, "I almost lost you last night."

"No you didn't," Ulrich replied, "I will stand against the Hordes Of Hell itself to protect you. Never forget that."

With that, he kissed her deeply.


	20. Buggers

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

Yumi got out of the hospital on Monday morning, with instructions to call if any of her symptoms came back. She got back to her dorm room, much to the relief of her roommate, Jessie. After recounting her tale yet again, Yumi was finally able to settle down and rest.

The rest of the week was spent getting back into the groove of school and resting. Allen called her several times, but they didn't meet. He specifically told Yumi that she was not to come by the office until she had gotten a weeks worth of rest or he or Desmond called her.

Her parents called, first her father, then her mother. Her father explained that her mother and Rachael Stern had left and didn't come back until Monday evening. She had to reassure her father that, yes, she was truly alright, and she really was feeling better.

When her mother called, she told Yumi what she had done, then Yumi surprised her by saying she already knew, that Ulrich had told her. Mother and daughter spoke of many things, her escapade, Ulrich's mother and Ulrich.

One thing kept bothering Yumi though, the way René and Raymond acted at the party when they kissed. Something about was _wrong_, and not because they were guys, or she didn't think so. She thought for a while, then decided to talk to the only person she knew of that could help her figure her problem out.

* * *

It was a week after Yumi was released from the hospital when she to see Peter Maxwell.

Peter was having a good day. By that, he was resting comfortably, not coughing, and his pain was being successfully controlled by the medications he was given. The nurse told Yumi that he already had a couple of visitors with him, but she could go ahead and see him.

"Ah, my adopted sister," he told her when she knocked on his door, "come in! Meet the rest of my family."

Yumi walked in. There were two other people there, a man and a woman. They were both dressed casually, and had smiles on their faces.

"Yumi, this is Leon and Tia, they're friends of mine," Peter said, "guys, this is Yumi Ishiyama, my dad's latest project."

The two peopled nodded and said a polite hello.

"I'm sorry to disturb you and your friends, but I wanted to talk to you about something," Yumi began, "could we talk alone for a couple of minutes?"

"If it's personal, sure," Peter replied, "otherwise, ask away. There's nothing you're gonna say that my friends can't hear."

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed about this," Yumi said, "but I wanted to ask you about guys kissing."

"You mean like this?" Leon said as he leaned over and drew Peter into a very long, loving kiss.

Yumi blushed and Tia laughed. "I wonder how you would react if I kissed you," Tia told the girl.

Leon broke the kiss and sat back, laughing. "Well, what do you want to know," he said, "it's no different for us than it is for you."

"Well," Yumi said, "Friday night week before last, I saw two men kissing, and it looked strange. By strange I mean _strange_, not just it was two guys."

"Like they were trying to hold each other in place?" Tia asked, suddenly serious.

"Exactly," Yumi replied.

"Buggers," Peter said.

"What?"

"Buggers," Peter said again, "I've never seen them, but I've heard about them. Guys or gals kissing, or guys and gals kissing, seemingly getting off on it, but they don't look like they care for the other, or what they're doing. We call them buggers, 'cause they bug the hell out of us."

"How long has this been going on?" Yumi asked.

"I first started hearing about them about three years ago," Tia said, "my girlfriend said she saw a couple do it, two girls. She said they looked like kissing was the last thing they wanted to do, but got off on it in the end. Funny thing is although they looked like they felt the pleasure, they didn't enjoy it. I thought she was pulling my leg, until I started hearing the same story from others."

"Do you hear of a lot of these stories?" Yumi asked.

"Not a lot, but enough that a label has been attached to them," Peter said, "enough that people are starting to talk about them. So you saw a couple, huh?"

"Not only did I see them, I wound up spending some time with them," Yumi replied, "I think they tried to make me one of them, but it didn't work."

"Yumi," Leon said, "you can't catch being gay. You can be born that way, or decide to be that way, but you can't be infected with it."

"Well, maybe not," Yumi replied, "but it's looking like you can catch whatever it is that makes you a bugger. They found something weird in my spinal fluid at the hospital, something no one can identify."

"You wound up in the hospital?" Peter said, "you never said that."

"I hadn't gotten to that point yet ," Yumi told him, "they also tried to kill me."

"Well it sounds to me like you should stay away from them then," Peter said, "dad would be real disappointed if you got yourself killed over this."

"Yeah, so would I," Yumi said with a small smile.

"Well, we'd better be going," Leon said, getting up. He gave Peter another kiss and went for the door. Tia walked over and pecked Peter on the cheek before she left.

"Well, see you 'round, Yumi," Tia said, "and if you ever want to find out what it's like, give me a call."

After they left, Peter laughed and said, "I wouldn't take her up on her offer, Yumi. She likes it a little rough, and it might scare a novice. She was kidding anyway, I think. So, tell me more about Friday night..."

* * *

When Yumi got back to her dorm, she almost literally ran into Detective Barns.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said to the man.

"Ms. Ishiyama, I was just looking for you," he replied, "do you have a couple of minutes?"

"Certainly."

They walked over to the dorm's lounge, and sat down on a couch.

"You said that one of the men was named Raymond?" the detective started.

"Yes, that's what René called him, anyway," she replied.

"Would this happen to be him?" Barns next asked as he showed Yumi a photograph.

It was Raymond, but not as she remembered him. He definitely looked different.

"Yes, that looks like him, but what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's dead," was the response, "he was found on the banks of the Potomac this morning. His neck was broken. Any ideas as to why?"

"No," was all Yumi could say, the shock evident on her face, "maybe René would know."

"I'll be sure to ask him when I meet him," Detective Barns said, "now, you've never seen this man before that Friday night?"

"No, who is he?"

"Raymond Nellis, age 28. He worked for the Office of Management and Budget. I'm trying to get as much as I can before the FBI shuts me out."

"Why?"

"The Office of Management and Budget is a Government organization. The FBI investigates when a federal worker is murdered, and Mr. Nellis was more than a clerk. If what I've found out so far is true, he was some kind of auditor overseeing covert government projects, trying to account where the money goes and stuff like that."

Yumi tried very hard to keep a neutral face. _An auditor, tracking money for secret government projects? And René wanted to know about the Kadic Group!_

"Do you know more than you are telling me, Ms. Ishiyama?" Detective Barns asked, "I'd hate to think a nice girl like you was tied up in a mess like this. And I can tell you from experience that when the shit starts flying, it flies everywhere and sticks to everything. It could get real bad for you if I find out later on that you're involved and didn't tell me."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Yumi replied, "I never saw Mr. Nellis before that Friday night. How did you know that this was the Raymond that kidnapped me?"

"Autopsy report. They found that little bug they found in you in him, everywhere," the detective replied, "CDC is going nuts over it. From what I've heard, it's almost a new life form, an artificial life one at that. The Biowar boys in the Army are itching to get their hands on it. I'm surprised they haven't scooped you up yet."

"I'll keep an eye out," she said, "say, Detective Barns, have you ever heard of 'buggers?'"

"Buggers? To me that means gay men," he replied, "I take it you've heard another definition for it?"

"A friend of mine told me about men who kiss, but don't like it, like they have no choice in the matter. It seems these people are called buggers in the gay community. I think Raymond and René are buggers."

"Well, I haven't heard that one before," Barns said, "I'll have to ask some of my snitches. Well, you've given me a bit to think about, Ms. Ishiyama. I'll take my leave of you now." He got up to leave. "If you think of anything else that might help, anything, call me."

When Yumi got back to her room, she called Allen and told him what she had found out.

"I never even thought about asking Peter," he said, "I guess that's my shortsightedness. I'll get this off ASAP. Something else, you won't have to worry about the police much longer. I'm setting things up so this is done federally, and under our control, so we can maintain cover. That was probably the last time you'll hear from Detective Barns, but if he keeps hounding you, let me know."


	21. Field Day

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

In their dreams, they were together, that's it.

Over the past months, they had played out their fears in their dreams before the other, and shared enough love and strength to carry them through. And in meeting their trials, they found their fears silly; the world didn't end, they weren't killed or humiliated. They were made stronger, more confident.

So now they lay together, giving and receiving the love they couldn't share in the real world. The thin silver chain that bound them shone bright and hot with the love they had for each other.

* * *

Lima Squad was dressed for outdoor activities today.

This weekend, a month and a half after Ulrich's 'accident,' was Field Day, where all of the squads competed for squad and individual all-school championships. It was also Visitor's Day, where the cadets' parents were invited to come and see how their children were doing.

Squad Leader Ulrich Stern looked at his squad and smiled inside. They had changed a lot since they came together. They were definitely more confident in themselves than that day months ago, when they got punished for Dexter's illegal move with the pugil sticks. He heard Yumi's soft giggle in the back of his mind as he remembered the circumstances that led up to Dexter's foul.

"Alright, men! Let's get out there and show them what we've got!" the Squad Leader called out to his squad.

"Attention!" he then called, "forward, march!"

Lima Squad snapped to, then marched out on to the field, in front of all of the staff, visitors and other squads. They were the last squad to enter.

Ulrich then called out a cadence.

"We are the Lost Boys!" he shouted.

"Lost Boys!" Lima Squad replied.

"Here come the Lost Boys!"

"Lost Boys!"

"We aren't the best!"

"Lost Boys!"

"But we're better than the rest!"

"Lost Boys!"

"We run in the sun!"

"Lost Boys!"

"'Til the day is done!"

"Lost Boys!"

"Study in the hall!"

"Lost Boys!"

"Then have a ball!"

"Lost Boys!"

"Sound Off!"

"One! Two!"

"Sound Off!"

"Three! Four!"

"What's our name!"

"Lost Boys!

"Say it again!"

"Lost Boys!"

"Shout it out!"

"LOST BOYS!"

* * *

The day wasn't all that bad. Lima Squad placed third in the Squad Obstacle relay, a race where each squad member ran a part of the school's obstacle course. They finished last in the Tug-of-War, but that was to be expected, Lima Squad just didn't have all that many big strong boys like some of the other squads did. But the best the squad did was they won the Squad Drill competition.

Where Lima Squad really shined though was in the individual competitions. In every individual event, at least one person from Lima Squad was in the top three. Ulrich took second place in the Squad Leader's martial arts sparring, and took first place in the Squad Leader's Pugil Stick competition.

Now Dexter Pennington was getting ready to compete for the Cadet Pugil Stick championship. He was facing the same boy from Alpha Squad he face months ago, the one he racked in the balls real good.

"Alright Dex, keep it legal this time," Ulrich told his friend, "you know he's gonna try and pay you back for last time, so watch out. And don't let him psyche you out."

"Got it, boss," Dexter replied, "all I want to know is do you want it over quick, or can I play with him a little?"

"Don't get cocky, cadet," Ulrich said, "other than that, your choice. Now go get 'em!"

Dexter gave his Squad Leader a smile and a thumbs up and stepped into the ring. The other boy was already there waiting for him. When Dex took his place, his opponent said, "ready to get it in the ass this time, loser?"

Dexter smiled. "That's what I asked your sister last weekend. She said no, she saves that for daddy."

Dexter's opponent turned beet red as the ref sounded the beginning of the match. In a flash, Dexter closed on him, knocked his pugil stick aside and hit him hard in the solar plexus, knocking him down. The ref quickly got between the two combatants and motioned Dexter to a neutral corner. He then stood over the downed boy and counted to ten, then made the announcement.

"Winner, Pennington, by a knockout!"

* * *

At the end of Field Day, Lima Squad was in full celebration mode. Just about all the boy's parents had come for the day, except Ulrich's. Dexter's parents were with their son now, congratulating him on his win today. From what Ulrich could see, the couple put whatever arguments they had between themselves on hold for the day, and concentrated on Dex.

"Congratulations, Ulrich," came a woman's voice, "you've certainly done well from what I've seen and heard."

Ulrich turned to the voice and saw Yumi's parents, along with Hiroki, standing there smiling. He beamed a smile back to them and walked over and shook their hands. Mrs. Ishiyama would have none of that and took the boy in her arms and gave him a big hug.

"That is from me," she told the boy, "and this is from your mother." She then pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

"So, this is what a military school is like," Mr. Ishiyama said, "a rather bleak looking place, if you ask me."

"Well, it's not so much bleak as functional," Ulrich replied, "it's not a bad place once you get used to it."

"Well then, maybe we should send Hiroki here," he said. Hiroki got a panicked look on his face at that.

"I don't know about that," Ulrich said coming to the boy's defense, "I was pretty far gone before coming here, so I needed the discipline. I don't think he's quite that far gone yet, right Hiroki?"

"Uh, yeah, right!" the boy quickly replied, "I'm doing great in school, and next year I'll do better, honest!"

The family laughed together.

* * *

Ulrich made quick introductions of the Ishiyamas to Lima Squad and their parents. He then took them on a tour of the campus. Despite the threat of being sent here, even Hiroki was impressed by the school.

Finally, Field Day ended, and the parents made their way to the parking lot to leave. As Ulrich was escorting the Ishiyamas to their car, they ran into Commandant Krieger.

"Well, how are you Mrs. Ishiyama! I'm surprised to see you here today. I take it this is your husband and son?"

Yumi's mother smiled and nodded, then Ulrich made the introductions.

"I want to thank you for coming out today," the Commandant said, "though Field Day is one of the most well attended of the school's functions, it's still the case that not all of the parents or guardians of the cadets will come out and support their children. It's especially touching to see a cadet's friends come out in support."

"It was our pleasure," Mr. Ishiyama said, "Ulrich is all but a member of our family, and we wouldn't even think of not coming."

"I'm glad to hear that," the Commandant said, "well, I need to be on my way, and I'm sure you have a long drive ahead of you, so I'll take my leave. Carry on, Stern."

"Yes, Sir!"

As the Commandant left, Ulrich turned back to the Ishiyamas. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Th-thanks," was all he could say.

"What did you expect," Yumi's father said, "when you took my daughter, you got us as part of the deal, all of us. And as long as she's with you, we'll stand by you too."

* * *

After seeing Yumi's parents off, Ulrich caught up with Dexter Pennington, who had just left his parents.

"How are you doing, Dex?" he asked.

"Not bad," was the reply, "better than I thought I would, that's for sure."

"How are your folks doing?"

"Dad's still gone, but they're talking to someone. I don't know what's going to happen though. Even though they were nice while they were here, I don't know what they'll do when they're gone. I think they just put on an act for my sake."

"Well maybe that's progress," Ulrich said, "if they're capable of putting their fighting off long enough to see you, maybe they can work it out so they don't fight at all."

As the boys passed by the Administration Building, Cadet Major Snow called out to them.

"Stern, get in here. You've got a phone call."

* * *

Snow led Ulrich to a desk with a phone.

"Line 3, it's your father," was all he said before leaving.

Ulrich picked up the phone and punched the button for line #3.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich, is that you?" came his father's voice.

"Yes, what can I do for you," Ulrich replied, keeping a neutral tone in his voice.

"Son, no need to be so formal! I'm just calling to see how you're doing. I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you today, but things have been hectic around here. So, how did you do?"

"Fine," was the reply, "the squad won several competitions, and just about everybody in the squad did well at something. One of my cadets even won the Cadet Pugil Stick championship!"

"Well, that's good," his father replied with no enthusiasm, "but how did _you_ do today? I don't give a rat's ass about your little friends, I'm interested in you."

"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood you," Ulrich said, a slight hint of anger rising in his voice, "not to beat my own drum, but I like to think that my squad mates doing so well is due to my leadership abilities and encouragement. But if you really want to know, I took second place in the Squad Leader's martial arts competition, and I won the Squad Leader's Pugil Stick competition."

"Well, that's what I wanted to hear!" his father replied happily, "I knew that once I got you into a more structured environment that you'd come around. And how's your grades?"

"Excellent. I'll have no trouble passing this year. Plus, I've been receiving tutoring on the classes I barely passed last year. My academics still won't look good, I know, but I don't think you'll have anything to worry about as far as this year is concerned."

"Well, I might be able to work around that," his father said, "well, I need to go now. I just wanted to hear how you're doing. School's out in two weeks, so we'll need to get your room made up and ready for you."

"Dad, would it be possible to talk to mom for a minute?" Ulrich asked.

"Sorry no, son," was the reply, "she's tied up at the moment and can't come to the phone. I'll give her your love though. Bye."

As he hung up the phone, Ulrich thought, _I'll have to give the Devil his due. My coming here to Ravensbrook has helped me a lot._

_

* * *

_

Deiter Stern hung up the phone and turned to his wife. The phone had a speaker on it, so she heard the entire conversation.

"Well, bitch, your little boy sends his love," Deiter sneered, "and you seem to have won our little bet. I guess I won't be playing with you using this tonight."

He was referring to a small, flashlight looking device he held in his hands. He walked over to where Rachael was bound.

Deiter didn't lie to his son, his mother truly was tied up. He had bound her to a low table, fastening her arms and legs securely to the legs of the table. She was wearing a gag in her mouth, and secured to her head. She could breath, but not much else.

He stood over her and looked down at his plaything. He then leaned down and proceeded to slowly run the device along her body.

"No, I won't be using this tonight to play with you," he said. His hand stopped at a particularly sensitive place on her, then he pressed a button.

Rachael cried out as electricity from the device poured into her. She arched up as far as she could against the restraints holding her down. The gag stiffled her screams and prevented her from biting her tongue off.

"No, I won't be _playing_ tonight," he hissed, "remember this, slave, I always win."


	22. A Surprise For Ulrich

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

"The next thing I want to talk about is the attack on Yumi a couple of months back," Jeremie Belpois said. Yumi perked up at the mention of her name.

She and Allen Maxwell were sitting in the small conference room of the Kadic Group's offices in Washington DC, listening to Jeremie, Desmond Hopper, Aelita and Yumi's mother relating information the group had been gathering about XANA's followers recently. For the most part, the conversation had been one way. Those on the Paris end of the phone were doing all of the talking, and Allen and Yumi listened.

"Yumi, have you been bothered by the police lately?" Desmond asked.

"No," was the reply, "Detective Barns stopped coming around about three weeks after it happened."

"Okay, then you probably haven't heard any of this," Jeremie said, "we may have a lead on René. We think he may be one René Matisse of Calais. He matches the description you gave the authorities and he was in the United States at the time of the incident. If and when we get a picture of him, we'll forward it to you. We've put his name out with our other info dumps, so maybe something will turn up."

"I hope so," Yumi said, "I would love the opportunity to talk to him again, preferably with a blowtorch."

"Only a blowtorch, huh?" Jeremie said, "I would have thought you would want to really hurt him. Well, anyway, we've also gotten more information on that bug they found in you. A report from the Centers for Disease Control says it is something totally unique, an artificially created single celled organism that seems to target nerve tissue in the body. Once introduced in a body, the things attach themselves to nerve cells and stays there. Past a certain point, they'll just circulate in the body, waiting for the chance to move on."

"Move on where?" Allen asked.

"Another host," Aelita said, "we also intercepted the autopsy report of Raymond Nellis, the other man that kidnapped Yumi. One of the things noted in the report was a strange structure found in his tongue. For lack of a better term, it looks like he had small fangs in his tongue, and they were connected to sacs that had high concentrations of the organism. The doctors couldn't speculate what they were for, but we believe it is the way the organism spreads itself. The fangs in the tongue inject the victim with the bug."

"That explains something that's been bothering me," Yumi said, "remember what I said about the bugger phenomenon? Two people kissing, but not enjoying it? They would hold each other so the other wouldn't move, or escape? And it was like they were frenching each other but more like they were trying to force something in the other's mouth? When René and Raymond did that, René said they 'needed to exchange information.' What if the purpose of those fangs is not only to infect other people, but to exchange the parasites with other infected people?"

"Interesting," Desmond said, "I wonder what 'information' would be passed?"

"We don't know, yet," Jeremie said, "another thing that came out in the report was the DNA structure of the organism is unique. It's more densely packed than human DNA, about one hundred times more dense."

"Whatever for?" Allen asked.

"Yet another question to be answered," came the reply.

The conference continued for about a half hour longer, then Yumi's mother spoke up.

"Dear, how is school?" she asked Yumi.

"Good, mom," was the reply, "I just finished up my last final today. Now it's just a matter of getting through the summer."

"Are you coming home?"

"I'd love to, but there are some things Allen wants me doing over the summer, so I'll probably be staying here."

"What things?" her mother asked.

"Several things actually, Miko," Allen said, "given some of the hoops Yumi has been jumping through, I'm going to set her up in an apartment here, close to the school. That way, she doesn't have to run to the office to change clothes when she has to go out at night. It will also lend a little more credence to her cover story. We're also going to see about getting her a car to get around in. I've also got a few more ideas to fill her free time this summer, but they won't pan out until later on."

"Well, it seems your sugar daddy is taking very good care of you, darling," Mrs. Ishiyama said, "I hope you have been returning the favor."

"Mother!" Yumi shrieked. The sounds of laughter came back to her from the speakerphone.

"You know I'm kidding," she said, "but would you consider coming home for a few weeks? Your friends are graduating from Kadic Academy, and I thought you would want to celebrate with them."

"It's tempting mom, but..."

"Also, Ulrich is graduating. I'm sure he would appreciate seeing you again, your other means of communication not withstanding."

Yumi smiled at the idea. "Does he know?"

"I have not said anything to him," was the reply.

Yumi's smile got bigger, "good. Let's see if I can surprise him."

Keeping the surprise from Ulrich looked to be a difficult task. Supposedly, their bond precluded any secret from being kept, but Yumi had learned that even though something couldn't be hidden from Ulrich, he had to look for it in order to find it. As long as he didn't ask, and she didn't let it slip, he wouldn't find out.

* * *

Yumi packed up her things and got ready to clear out for the summer. She would store most of her stuff at the office; she would only be taking a few clothes and other personal necessities home. Jessica sat on her bed, watching the ritual. She was taking summer classes, so she would be staying.

"It bums me out that you're leaving," Jessie said, "it's been fun rooming with you this year."

"Even with my late night serenades?" Yumi asked.

"Especially your serenades," Jessie replied with a smile, "listening to you dream about your boyfriend was better than watching porn sometimes."

Yumi blushed at that.

"So what are you doing for the summer?" Jessie asked.

"I'm going home for a few weeks, then coming back," Yumi replied, "Ulrich is graduating from Ravensbrook, and I'm going to surprise him, hopefully."

"I almost wish I could go with," Jessie said, "I'd love to meet the Phantom Lover in person. I mean, the way you go on about him sometimes, I'd swear he's Tom Cruise with a twenty inch tongue."

"Not quite twenty," Yumi replied, smiling, "but long enough."

* * *

The flight back was long. Time-wise, it was about the same duration as her trip to Washington, but time seemed to slow because of her anticipation of home and what she would find.

Yumi had kept in touch with Aelita and Jeremie through the Kadic Group, but most of the time it was business. Jeremie explained that Odd and Sissi usually didn't participate because they had nothing substantial to contribute to the discussion. They always talked among themselves at school or at the factory.

Yumi's mother had sent her pictures of the family, of the gang, and the familiar sights of home. She even sent a picture of Rachael Stern that she took with Ulrich when they visited him at Ravensbrook. Yumi almost cried when she saw the smile on his face, and did cry when she saw the smile on his mother's face, a genuine smile of happiness that somehow broke through all the years of sadness and torment. She longed not only to take her husband in her arms again, but Rachael too; to comfort her somehow and to thank her for the wonderful gift she gave Yumi of her son.

* * *

Yumi saw her father waiting for her just outside of the security checkpoint at the airport. She ran over and jumped in his arms, hugging and kissing him.

"Yumi-chan! It's good to see you again!" Takeo said, breaking free of her embrace, "now, we must hurry home. Ulrich called just before I left. There's been trouble and he's bringing his mother over to the house."


	23. Two Kinds Of People

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

To Amherst & general observation board: here you go and thanks for your support! Hope you all enjoyed it!

* * *

"Mr. Hopper, could I speak with you a moment?" 

Desmond Hopper looked up from his desk and saw Miko Ishiyama and Jeremie Belpois standing in the doorway.

Desmond generally spent one day a week at the Kadic Group's offices in the old factory. Partially, he did it partially so he could coordinate the renovation and reconstruction of the factory into an office building, and partially so he could be close by in case some information came across Miko's desk that needed his attention. Miko's interruption of his work indicated that the latter was probably the case, but Jeremie's presence was unusual, since he should be in school right now.

"Jeremie, what a nice surprise! Miko, what do you have for me?"

"Desmond, it's about Rachael Stern, Ulrich's mother," Miko began, "a little while back I found out some disturbing information from her that I needed to follow up on. I didn't think it was related to the Kadic Group, so I asked Jeremie to look into it for me on the side. He called me this morning and told me he found something interesting. I need your help in deciding what to do with it."

"Well, come in and tell me what you've found," Desmond said, "I'm sure it won't be too troubling."

Desmond changed his mind when Miko told him Rachael's story, then what Jeremie had found. When the conversation reached the point of Deiter's abuses of Rachael, Desmond said to Jeremie, "son, I think you had better leave now. This is more adult than your parents would want you exposed to."

"No," Jeremie said flatly, "Ulrich is my friend, and this concerns him."

"Jeremie," Miko said, almost pleading, "you truly do not want to hear this; I did hear it and I wished I never had. This doesn't concern XANA or his followers, so please, leave us now."

"You're wrong, ma'am. Mr. Stern is one of XANA's followers," Jeremie told her, "Ulrich told me about a month after the Embassy Ball three years back that his father was saying some of the same things XANA said when it tried to kill us that night. Since then, I believe he has been helping and recruiting others. And as for whatever you are about to say being too adult for me to know about, I can assure you that I've seen worse. Now, please continue, I really need to get back to the dorms soon."

* * *

The graduation ceremony at Ravensbrook Military Academy was like a military parade review. The graduating class marched out on to the parade field, led by the Cadet Major. They marched in review, then presented themselves before the Commandant. 

Each student was announced, and they approached and received their diplomas, then returned to the ranks. Because they were ordered by last name, it was a long time before Ulrich went forward to receive his diploma.

_The Commandant was right_, Ulrich thought to himself, _this was the hardest thing I ever went through._

The actual physical training wasn't all that bad, soccer and fighting in Lyoko prepared him for that. But the academic program Ulrich went through was a killer. He in essence went through both his Junior and Senior years at the same time. And there was absolutely zero room for any kind of escapade, what with the Commandant personally guiding Ulrich's studies. Commandant Krieger was a strict man, and a perfectionist. But whenever Ulrich failed to meet his standards, he would automatically revisit the failed area of learning, and repeated it again, taking care to direct Ulrich to the correct answer. He never shouted, never raged, never laid a hand on the boy, and never quit until Ulrich got it right.

And on top of it, he gave Ulrich responsibility for eight of his fellow students, the men of his squad. When the Commandant dropped that little present in his lap, Ulrich thought he would surely die, because he didn't have a clue about being a leader. He eventually found out he was wrong about that. He understood the defining characteristic of a leader; being the one that said, "follow me," and leading the way. The only thing Ulrich needed to learn in that area was technique.

After the ceremony, Ulrich was looking around for his parents when the Commandant called to him. He walked over and saluted the man.

"There's no need for that any more, Ulrich, you've graduated," Heinrich told him.

"I know, Sir," was the reply.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of what you achieved in your time here," the man then said, "I know you will accomplish whatever you set yourself to do."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that," Ulrich replied, "oh, have you seen Dex? I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"Mr. Pennington left with his parents earlier today," the Commandant replied, "they'll be spending a lot of time in family counseling over the summer, if I'm not mistaken. I've got a slot open for him if he decides to come back, but it wouldn't surprise me too much if he didn't."

"He might surprise you, Sir," Ulrich said, "I think he was getting the hang of things towards the end."

"I guess winning the Pugil Stick Championship does that to you," Heinrich said with a smile, "well, I see your parents over there waiting for you, so you'd better move along."

"I... I also wanted to thank you for the help you gave my mother and me," Ulrich said, "for helping me enlist."

"Your mother was more instrumental in that than I was," the Krieger told his student.

"Yes Sir, but you gave her the courage to make the choice," Ulrich replied.

"Your mother has more strength and courage in her than either of you realizes," he replied, "I only supplied the excuse. The only reason she is where she is right now is because she believes that it's the only place she deserves to be. But your mother has changed over the last few months, and I'm willing to bet your father doesn't realize it. Do you remember our first conversation, when you came here a year ago? That if you get with the program, it will prepare you to get back at your father?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Well, here's how you do it, Ulrich. Get your mother away from that bastard."

* * *

The drive home was silent. Ulrich was running the Commandant's final words through his mind. When they arrived home, there was an additional car in the driveway, one that Ulrich had never seen before. 

"Ah, good! She's here," was all his father said as they went inside.

Ulrich stowed his things in the room his mother showed him. He changed out of his school uniform and put on his preferred jeans and tee shirt. They hung looser on him now, since he had lost a little weight and gained a lot of muscle. Then his father called for him to join them in the family room.

Ulrich joined them. There, his father and mother were sitting, talking to another young woman. She was about Ulrich's age, blond haired and blue eyed, and quite a pretty girl. His father motioned him over.

"Son, I would like you to meet Kristen. She is to be your wife."

"Nice to meet you," Ulrich replied, nodding to Kristen. He then turned to his father and said, "now what's this about her being my wife?"

"That's what I said," his father replied, "I started making the arrangements about six months ago with an acquaintance of mine. I want to make sure you have a proper start in life. My friend has also agreed that you will and come and work for him. You'll start a month after the wedding."

"Dad, thanks for doing this, but I'm not interested. For your information, I'll be leaving in two weeks for Basic Training. I've joined the military."

His father was stunned. "How could you have done that, you aren't old enough! You won't be eighteen for another month yet! The only way you could have enlisted is if..."

Realization dawned on Deiter Stern, and he turned to his wife.

"What the hell did you do! You knew I was setting this up! You knew that! I had my whole future riding on this, and now you've screwed it up!" He lashed out and struck his wife, knocking her off the couch. Kristen's eyes got wide, but she didn't move.

"No! I won't let you ruin his life like you did mine!" Rachael said from the floor, "he wanted this! You thought sending him to that school would break him, make him your puppet! But look at him, Deiter! He's strong now, and he sees you for what you really are! At least one of us will escape you..." She was silenced as the man she married struck her again.

"You think so! Well I've got a surprise for you!" He stood up and faced his son.

"Ulrich, there are two kinds of people in the world, those that are used, and those that do the using. If you go down the path you are walking now, you will be used for the rest of your life! Follow my road, and you will be the user! And just so you know, let me demonstrate the difference between the user and the used!"

He then reached down and tore the dress from Rachael's back. He then tore her hose and panties from her. She cried and huddled face down on the floor as he did.

"You know what I want, bitch, now do it!" he yelled at the woman before him, "it will be bad enough having your son watch this, but I'll make it worse if you don't obey!"

Sobbing uncontrollably now, Ulrich's mother rose to her hands and knees, head hanging down, assuming the position required of her, submitting to his will. Her tears stained the carpet below her face.

Ulrich's father jerked down the fly of his pants and undid them. They fell to his ankles, joined soon after by his underwear. Ulrich turned to leave the room when his father said, "if you turn away, if you walk out, I'll kill her. Her screams will haunt you for the rest of your short life."

Ulrich turned back around.

Deiter knelt down and forced himself into Rachael. She cried and was driven forward by his thrust. She buried her head in her hands, sobbing, hiding herself from the shame she had to endure. Deiter began thrusting violently into her, causing her to moan and cry out, not in pleasure, but pain. Each thrust ground her face into the floor while he continued, uncaring. The look on his face not one of love, or even lust, but anger and hate.

"This... is... the... difference... between... a user... and... the used!" he said. At the end of his sentence, he spent himself into his victim, then pushed her violently away from him. She collapsed before him and lay still, sobbing.

"Choose now, boy," Deiter told Ulrich as he stood.

Ulrich was utterly calm. He had finally reached the place he had only heard about, from men who had been there before. It was a place he had been longing to reach for so long now; the calm, quiet place that warriors sometimes went to before they inflicted their deadly violence. His Body, Mind and Spirit united in resolve, and he acted.

There was no warning; one minute Ulrich was standing six feet from his father, the next instant, he had merged with his target and drove his open palm into the man's solar plexus. Deiter Stern was blasted back, away from Ulrich, away from the victim he called wife. He hit the couch where they had originally been sitting and flipped back over it.

"I think I'll choose 'none of the above,'" Ulrich said, "Kristen, it was nice meeting you, but I don't think it could ever work out between us. You see, I'm already married to the most perfect woman in the world. I'm sorry that you had to see this, and I think it would be a good idea if you left."

Kristen, a silent witness to the whole scene, just shook her head in assent and left. By this time, Deiter had picked himself up from behind the couch.

"Deiter, I am taking my mother and leaving. If I even think you've been around her, I'll hunt you down and finish this."

He picked his mother up, went and got clothes for her and got his own things, and they left.


	24. Family

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

They drove to the only place where Ulrich's mother felt safe, the Ishiyamas. During the drive, Ulrich called ahead, explained some of what had happened, and asked if they could stay for a while. Takeo, who had answered the phone, said of course.

When they arrived, there were many cars parked in front of the house. When Ulrich knocked at the door, he was greeted by Hiroki, who had a hard look on his face and a wooden practice swordin his hand. He was about to say something harsh when he realized who it was.

"Hey everybody, they're here!"

Hiroki opened the door and let Ulrich and Rachael in. Waiting for them in the family room were Miko and Takeo Ishiyama, Aelita Hopper and her uncle Desmond and aunt Marie, Michael Belpois, his wife and son Jeremie, Odd Della Robbia and his parents, Sissi Delmas and her father Jean-Pierre, the Americans Taylor Thompson and his wife Ann, and their two friends Bill Pyle and Mike Coffy. And finally, just coming down the steps from upstairs, was the greatest graduation gift he could ever receive, Yumi.

"What's this, a reunion?" Ulrich asked, smiling.

"Nope," said Taylor Thompson, "this is Family helping Family. Pleased to meet you again, Mrs. Stern, it's been too long."

Rachael Stern was overwhelmed. When she first saw all the people, she almost bolted from the house, but held on to her son instead. Miko went over to her friend and took her into her arms. She softly pried the woman from Ulrich's arm and led the her to the comfort of the other women.

"You are safe in my house," Miko told Rachael, "no one will harm you here. No one will ever harm you again."

Yumi in the meantime walked over and took Ulrich into her arms.

"Surprise," she told him in a soft voice before losing herself in his embrace.

"Ulrich, Mrs. Ishiyama told me a little of what has been going on here," Desmond Hopper said as Ulrich broke from Yumi's kiss, "and I can assure you, if she chooses to, she can be free of him. I'll see to it."

"Thanks," Ulrich replied, tears in his eyes, "thanks for everything." He pulled Yumi close to him again.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and in stormed Deiter Stern.

"Where is that traitorous bitch! When I get my hands on her, I'll..."

"You'll what?" That came from Michael Belpois. Mr. Stern stopped and looked at the scene in front of him.

His wife sat at the back of the room, surrounded by other women. The women had stood up when he entered, as he thought all women should, but the look they gave him was not one of respect and subservience, but of anger. The tall red-headed bombshell in particular had a murderous look on her face. Between him and the women were the men. They all had hard looks on their faces, matching his son's. Even the weakest of them, that nerd boy Belpois, looked as if he was ready to rip Deiter in two. And there, in the middle of all of them, stood his traitorous son, wrapped in the arms of that Jap bitch/whore of his. Well, he would show those two how a _man_ should act, he would show them all!

"If you know what's good for you, you will step aside and let me take my wife home," Deiter said, "she isn't feeling very well at the moment, and my fool of a son believed one of her delusions and took her away. Come along now Rachael, you need to come home and take your medicine and rest."

"I'm afraid she won't be joining you," said Jean-Pierre Delmas, "for years I've feared that something was going on with Ulrich's family, and I'm sad to discover today I was right. You'll be taking her from here over my dead body."

"That won't be necessary, Jean-Pierre," said Taylor Thompson, the big American, "ain't nobody dyin' here tonight unless this fool is stupid enough to try something." Then he added with a predator's smile, "And I've got nineteen friends and Diplomatic Immunity to guarantee it."

"Deiter, you wanted me to make a choice earlier," Ulrich told the man, "well, I have. I choose to be one of those that helps others, like my Family has taught me." Yumi smiled as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"You had best leave, Mr. Stern," Miko Ishiyama called from the back, "you may not realize it yet, but your sins are about to catch up with you."

"What do you mean by that, woman?" he sneered.

"She means that we've found some very interesting information out about you," Desmond Hopper said, "it seems you didn't erase your backtrail quite as thoroughly as you thought you did. We found some information linking you with that arms deal your brother-in-law is rotting in jail for."

"Yeah, and I've never had so much fun hacking around looking for it," Jeremie Belpois piped in, "when I found it, I just had to give it to Mr. Hopper."

"And Lemuel Kline's attorney was most appreciative of the gift," said Desmond, "and so was Interpol. And, for some reason, the Chinese were _very_ interested in the information too. Now why would that be?"

Deiter Stern got a look of shock on his face, _they knew about the Chinese?_

"It's of no concern," he told them, "you may have won this day, but I'll be around. And one day, I'll get you, and I'll get her."

Then Jeremie Belpois said, "you just don't get it, do you? You really think you can intimidate and scare us like you've done with your wife. I don't think you understand, Mr. Stern, when you fight one of us, you're fighting _all_ of us."

Suddenly, it was like blinders fell off Deiter Stern's eyes.

There wasn't just the people in the room standing against him. The room was filled with _others_, the very Host of Heaven, prepared for battle. Around all of them, and including the woman he once called wife, plaything and slave, was a thin silver chain that nothing could sever. It shone white hot and almost blinded him, barring his way to her. It began around Ulrich's neck, reached out and surrounded everyone else in the room but Deiter, and ended around the neck of Yumi Ishiyama. She stood with him, his wife in all but name, completing him and the circle.

Even with seeing all of this, Deiter Stern still made the last mistake he would ever make with these people. He walked towards his wife, to take her from them. Takeo Ishiyama went to stop him, and Deiter went to push him aside. The next thing he knew, Deiter was flung out of the room, into the hallway.

"You will not touch her!" Takeo roared, "how dare you bring such evil into my home! Have you no manners! No true man treats his wife as you have! Now leave before I throw you out!"

Deiter turned and ran from the house.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements for that night were awkward. After making sure that Deiter wasn't coming back any time soon, the others went home, leaving Rachael, Ulrich and the Ishiyamas alone.

Once things had settled down a bit, Ulrich and Takeo left the others and had a long conversation. Yumi never found out what was said, but when they returned, Hiroki was told to sleep in the family room until further notice because Rachael would be sleeping in his room.

"Where does that leave Ulrich, daddy?" Yumi asked.

"With you," he replied, "after hearing about what I have heard, then seeing it with my own eyes, your sleeping with Ulrich is an insignificant thing. Besides," he said with a smile growing on his face, "a husband and wife should not be separated so soon after being reunited, especially if they will have to part again."

Their reunion that night was joyous.


	25. I Will Stand With Him

Warning: Rated for language, some violence and adult behavior.

The main characters of this story are based on characters from the cartoon 'Code Lyoko.' I do not own, nor do I claim, any copyright to these characters.

* * *

The two weeks after Ulrich graduated from Ravensbrook were the fastest Ulrich and Yumi had ever spent. The next day, Ulrich, his mother and the Ishyamas attended the hearing that finally freed Ulrich's uncle, Lemuel Kline, from prison. The evidence Jeremie had unearthed was so profound that the prosecution not only supported the motion to admit the evidence, but also moved to vacate the verdict and sentence against Mr. Kline. The judge agreed and Lemuel was a free man.

Afterwards, the old gang got together and celebrated Ulrich's mother being freed, Lemuel Kline's exoneration and everybody's graduation. The party they held at the factory was even more raucous than the celebration they had when XANA was defeated. They even made an excursion into Lyoko to visit Franz Hopper, Zoe and the others.

Yumi and Ulrich also spent time in conference with everyone involved with the Kadic Group, both kids and adults, going over what had happened over the past school year. Taylor told Yumi that he and Ann, as well as Mike Coffy and Bill Pyle would be returning to the USA with her, to join the organization there, and give her some much needed training. They were going to make sure that Yumi was well prepared the next time she had to meet up with XANA's followers.

Ulrich felt like a fifth wheel during the sessions. While Yumi was digging out XANA's followers and its method of surviving deletion, and the others were at Kadic coordinating the flow of information, he was away from the action, making up for the time he had wasted by not studying.

"Don't think for a moment that you've been wasting your time, Ulrich," Michael Belpois said, "despite what you think, you haven't been wasting your time at all."

"How so?" he asked.

"You have learned valuable skills in the year you were at Ravensbrook. And you've accomplished a great deal there, as well as what you did in freeing your mother from her captivity."

"But she did that herself," Ulrich said.

"Most of the way, yes," Desmond added, "but when it came time for her to escape, you aided her. If you hadn't been there, she would have never made it or even attempted it."

"And another thing," Jeremie's dad said, "you are embarking on a military career. The others are not. You will eventually be able to fill the void left when the Thompsons, Coffy and Pyle finally leave us."

Ulrich looked strangely at them.

"What, did you think we'd be doing this forever?" Taylor told the lad, "while we're not quite ready to shuffle of this mortal coil yet, we are getting old. And one thing you will learn in time is that every warrior must set aside his arms some day. Gomer, Sanka, Ann and I are more than happy to help you now, but sooner or later we'll have to step aside so the younger generation can take our place. You are that generation, Ulrich."

* * *

Finally, the end came again.

At the recruiting station, Yumi parted with Ulrich for the second time. This time, he was entering the military, and she was returning to school. She held him tight and kissed him deeply, thanking the heavens for their time together, no matter how brief. As he turned from her and boarded the bus with the other recruits, she was saddened once again by their parting. But now she knew that even though they were physically separated, they would always be together.

* * *

In her dreams, she saw them standing there, the Host of Heaven.

They stood before her in perfect formation, training. Each move was precisely imitated by each individual. When they moved, they radiated power, a power she had felt once before, when her life depended on it.

"It is Good," a voice said to her, the Leader of the Host, "he has learned well."

She looked into the ranks of the Host and saw her Love, her Life. Ulrich Stern matched each move the others made, adding his power to theirs, and receiving their power into him in return.

"He has much to learn before he is returned to you," the Leader told her, "just as you have much to learn before joining him. But always remember, as long as You Stand Together, Nothing Can Stand Against You. And the Host will always be at your side."

Yumi Ishiyama grasped the chain around her neck, the thin silver chain that stretched from her to him, across the world, across the universe if necessary. She concentrated for a moment, sending her love to him, feeling his brief smile in return.

"I know," she replied, "Live or Die, I Will Stand With Him."


End file.
